


Consorts in the Palace

by Sally_Boomer



Series: Love in the East Empire Palace [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Bitchy Jiyong, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Drama, Implied Mpreg, Intrigue, M/M, Minor Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Political Alliances, Slow Burn, Top Oh Sehun, Unrequited Love, carrier/giver AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally_Boomer/pseuds/Sally_Boomer
Summary: Prince Sehun from the East Empire has been in love with his brother-in-law the Imperial Consort Luhan since he married his brother, the Emperor Xiumin. With his third oldest brother Prince Baekhyun's wedding around the corner, the pressure to find a suitable Noble Consort for himself is unavoidable.He is set in an arranged marriage with Prince Jongin, his childhood best friend with a secret unrequited love. The families are happy with the upcoming wedding. Sehun not that much, but he knows that is time to learn how to live without Luhan's love.In the midst of broken hearts and secrets is easy to forget that life at any court is never exempted of treachery and untrustworthiness.Power is a very dangerous game that only a few really know how to play.Author's note: Although now a series, this story has an end, and there is no need to follow the next one if you don't want to. Making this a series is to include another related story set in the same universe, with the villain doing villainy things once again because he is a that bad bitch and I love him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: Love in the East Empire Palace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004976
Comments: 100
Kudos: 191





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Even though this is not my first fanfic, it is my first EXO fic so bear with me and ignore the possible mistakes with dates and other inaccuracies. I wrote this because I absolutely love Sekai historical AUs with a tea spoon of political drama, and there aren't many of those. A tragedy that made me said to myself: Why not write a fanfic about it? I also love good old angst and treachery so enjoy your time here. 
> 
> I already wrote down the whole story (not gonna leave it on hiatus in the middle) but I will publish it weekly because I want to feel like those old authors that published their works in serials. Again, bear with me and let me think I'm a bootleg Dickens.
> 
> Thinking about a Sekai Hybrid-mafia-mafia boss-crazy killer AU because there are not enought of those either but lets see that later.
> 
> Thank you!

**Prologue**

\- Maybe it would be good if you got married too. – Emperor Xiumin said, lowering his voice but not the weight of his words.

Prince Sehun knew his brother was right. Even though he was of marriageable age, the youngest of the princes had never shown any interest in anything related to marriage. With the imminent wedding of his third oldest brother Prince Baekhyun around the corner, it was expected that his own marriage plans suddenly became an issue that needed to be discussed. Still, Sehun was not ready for this. Not yet. Not with Imperial Consort Luhan looking at him with those beautiful eyes that captivated his soul since the first time his older brother introduced his soon-to-be Consort to them.

\- Isn’t one royal wedding enough for now? I think the Minister of Ceremonies is going to jump from a cliff if we suddenly add another marriage ceremony so suddenly. – Tried to joke Sehun, already sure that any attempt to dismiss the subject was going to fail when either his brother or his brother-in-law changed their worried looks.

\- We have been waiting for Baekhyun and Chanyeol’ s wedding day for a few years now, so I’m pretty sure that the Minister had more than enough time to have everything already arranged. - Replied Minseok, taking Sehun’ s hand and squeezing it gently. – Sehun, you know I love you and I want to see you happy. This could be a great opportunity to start thinking about your future. You don’t have to take a decision now, but I’m sure neither Baekhyun nor Chanyeol would mind sharing their wedding ceremony with our favourite little brother if you want to.

\- Junmyeon would be delighted to come not for one, but for two weddings. – Chimed in Han, smiling tenderly to Sehun, but without taking his gaze away from his husband.

No, Sehun didn’t want to think about getting married, not now or ever, but the implications of such decision were too severe to even consider them. Minseok, all kindest and concern, wasn’t being very subtle about when he was expecting Sehun to take a decision. He wanted Sehun to marry in six months. And Han was fully supporting the idea. He had no allies in this discussion, but also didn’t have a valid reason to keep pushing the issue further. What difference is going to be made to marry now or later? The man he loves was going to still be happily married with his brother, as it should be. Why postpone the inevitable then? That reality was enough to hasten his decision.

\- I think you are right. – Replied Sehun, seeking to reassure his brother nervousness with the quiet resolution in his voice. – I guess I just never really thought too much about it, at least not very seriously, but you are right about that now is the perfect time to do it. If Baekhyun and Chanyeol agree of course.

\- Do you already have someone in mind? – Asked the Emperor, genuinely excited with the prospect of the upcoming double wedding.

_Your husband, I want no other than your husband_ , resonated in Sehun’ s mind, making him want to cry in despair. Why did he had to fall in love with Han, his own brother-in-law? Fate was really, really a cruel God.

\- No, not really. – Lied the young prince, resisting the temptation to look at the embodiment of all his hidden desires. – I already told you that I haven’t think about this issue very much until now.

\- Then we have to send a message to our allies and lieges asking for suitors. Do you have any preference?

\- I… well, a male, I would… I would prefer a male spouse. A…mmm… a male carrier would be ideal if it’s possible. – Stammered shyly, embarrassed by the sudden blush that was warming his cheeks.

\- Excellent! It’s settled then. It’s against the protocol and all that, but I would let you know when the proposals arrive for you to examine them and…

\- No.

\- Eh? No? No to what? – Asked the Imperial ruler, clearly surprised by the harsh tone of his brother’s voice.

\- Sehun, what do you mean by that? – Questioned at the same time the Imperial Consort, with confusion written all over his gorgeous face.

Han and Minseok attentive eyes felt incredibly heavy, but the youngest of the Kim princes wasn’t a trained warrior and a member of the royal family for nothing.

\- I trust in my brother and my brother-in-law’s good judgement to take this crucial decision for me, as it looks like you two have been thinking about my future spouse a lot more than myself. – Chuckled Sehun, rising one of his elegant eyebrows mischievously.

\- Sehun… - Began to complain the oldest Kim, just to be cut promptly by said young man.

\- No, I’m not kidding brother. Is exactly because this is such a serious matter that I don’t want to be involved in it. I need someone impartial, someone that really knows me and have my best interests at heart, to choose the right person to become my future Consort. I’m afraid that my lack of preparedness would cloud my judgement, making me take the wrong decision.

\- But Sehun…

\- No, Minnie, I’m not going to change my mind about this. These are my conditions and I would appreciate if you two do this for me. - Replied the mentioned male without hesitation, inhaling deeply before concluding. – Now, if you excuse me, I think I have to talk with certain Minister and the grooms about the new arrangements, although I have a hunch that Baekhyun and Chanyeol will not be very surprised.

The oldest of the Kim dynasty just smiled at his brother and, without a word, hugged him very tightly. Sehun knew perfectly well that all that prodding was born of love and concern, been care and affection their only motivations.

After saying his farewells, the young prince left the Court Room to look for the Minister of Ceremonies, although keep taking about the subject was the last thing he wanted to do. Had he been too impulsive? Too careless? No, Sehun thought, this is exactly what he needed to do to get over Han. A clean cut and a fresh start pretending that his love for the older man simply faded away overnight without leaving a horrible scar in his heart. Five years was too long to be holding one’s breath.

People often said that what you what isn’t always what you need, isn’t it?

\- Sehun. – Han’s low voice sounded so clear in the empty corridor that it wasn’t difficult for the prince to catch the calm command in his brother-in-law’s tone. - Can I talk with you for a moment? – Even while doing such gentle request, the other man knew that the Imperial Consort wasn’t going to take a no for an answer, so he merely nodded and waited for his next words. - Are you sure about this? From the moment that crown touch his head he will become your Noble Consort, and you will only be allowed to obtain a separation if you repudiate him and declare your marriage null and void. You truly don’t want to choose your own spouse considering all this?

\- No Han, I truly don’t want to. – Murmured the visibly tired man, not even trying to keep up appearances anymore. – My only wish is that you and Minseok can find me a perfect Noble Consort just like you.

The Imperial Consort Luhan saw how the silhouette of his favourite brother-in-law was getting smaller as he moved away from the corridor, too dumbfounded to do or say anything.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The East Empire, since its establishment long time ago, rapidly gained an outstanding position of power over the nearby kingdoms and queendoms. The wealthy empire had always been under the rule of the Kim dynasty, who were well loved by their own people, as well as their liegemen and allies.

Emperor Xiumin, the current ruler, had three younger brothers: Prince Junmyeon, now Imperial Consort Suho after his marriage with Emperor Wu Yifan from the Vast lands Empire, Prince Baekhyun, General of the Gentlemen-of-the-Household of the Right and soon to wed Ministerial Advisor Noble Lord Park Chanyeol, and Prince Sehun, Chief Commandant of Cavalry, the strongest military unit of the army. 

Imperial Consort Luhan, formerly known as Prince Wu Han from the Vast lands Empire, had met Emperor Xiumin, then Crown Prince Minseok, when the latter accompanied his fellow carrier brother to the neighbouring country to start his new life as the Emperor’s Imperial Consort. It was love at first sight for both of them. During those few weeks before the ceremony, the two princes were inseparable. Yifan and Junmyeon, whose marriage had been a political affair, couldn’t be happier and actively encouraged their love. When the rest of the Kim Princes arrived, the oldest of the brothers immediately introduced Han to them as his betrothed.

When the Kim family get back home, Prince Han travelled with them.

Prince Wu Han took his new royal name, Imperial Consort Luhan, less than a month later. Given his outstanding diplomatic skills, he was also invested with the title of Director of Dependent States. Five years had passed since that moment.

Unfortunately, Minseok wasn’t the only one that fell in love with the charming Prince. Sehun, the youngest of the Kim, fell hard for Han’s beauty, wit and noble spirit. From all the people at court, he was the closest to the Imperial Consort, sharing a special bond that made them close friends and mutual confidents. They usually trained together, and Han was always interested in reading Sehun’ s new poetry. However, as intuitive as the older man could be, he had never acknowledged the youngest male infatuation. For him, the youngest of the Kim’s was his beloved little brother, so any romantic notion had never crossed his mind at all.

Sehun had endured the pain of his unrequited love for years. When the Emperor and his spouse welcomed their first born Crown Princess Seulgi, and then Prince Changmin, the fair skinned male was genuinely happy. He adored his niece and nephew and was always spoiling them with small gifts to made them show that disarming smile inherited from their giver parent. He had always loved kids, so Han and Minseok’ s children were precious to him. It was just that, sometimes, he couldn’t stop himself from wishing that they were his.

Only Junmyeon knew about the sorrows of Prince Sehun’ s broken heart. The young man had confided the reason of his grief to his older brother, not without reassuring him that he would never act on his desires. He just needed someone to share with him the burden of his unrequired feelings, been the thoughtful and discreet older sibling ideal for this. Baekhyun, although emphatic, tended to be overdramatic. Sehun was sure that the otherwise nonchalant man would wholeheartedly start a quest in pursuit of his young brother happiness if he ever knew about this. Also, with Junmyeon so far from home, Sehun didn’t have to bear with anyone looking at him with pity on a daily basis.

Junmyeon was a sympathetic shoulder to cry on, but never sugar-coated his brother’s situation or let him dwell in self-pity. On every letter, the veiled suggestion that he should seek for a lover and his own happiness was always there. It was a sound advice, but that didn’t make it any less difficult to follow. Sometimes, he really envied Minseok and Baekhyun’s good luck.

The Royal family and the Park’s lineage had a long shared history. The first Noble Lord Park took part in the foundation of the East Empire, with every new Lord or Lady Park always keeping key positions in the court’s hierarchy. Due to this, both families naturally developed a close bond. The current generation was no exception.

Even though all the Kim and Park children were childhood friends, everybody knew that Baekhyun and Chanyeol’ s friendship was different since the beginning. Chanyeol was the mischievous one, while Baekhyun was the instigator. If you saw one, you could be sure that the other was nearby, probably plotting their next little escapade. When all the children played recreating battles or did teams to challenge each other, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were always on the same team. Yoora, Chanyeol’ s older sister and heir of the Park State, used to complain about how his brother always left her behind if Baekhyun chose the other team. Until she gave up and made her personal goal to kick his brother’s ass in every game.

As they grew older, the true nature of their feelings was so evident that nobody batted an eye when the givers announced that they were in a relationship. Chanyeol’ s love for Baekhyun had been his main motivation to obtain his ministerial title as soon as possible to be able to formally request for the petite man’s hand in marriage. For three years the young lovers were far away from each other, with the taller male studying overseas and Baekhyun staying behind while training to be a General. It had been a hard test, but now that they were finally able to formalise their engagement, they couldn’t hide their happiness. 

The royal wedding was going to be held at the Central Palace Main Temple in six months and everybody was excited. Kings, Queens and High Lords from the most important families were invited. Unquestionably, the Imperial Consort Suho and Emperor Yifan were the first ones to be notified about the celebrations. Although, to Han’s despair, Yifan and little Crown Prince Yunho were just going to stay for a fortnight at the Palace, Junmyeon had planned to stay for a little bit longer. His husband had been very supportive when his partner hesitantly told him about his wish to stay an additional month, laughing his spouse concerns about leaving him and their son alone for such a long time by telling him that he really was not that bad at taking care of their toddler. He was, actually, but Junmyeon esteemed his spouse enough to say something. On the contrary, the Grand Tutor of the Heir-apparent had already been warned of the consequences of not keeping an eagle eye over the young heir until the return of his carrier parent.

And now, all that excitement was due to Sehun’ s upcoming wedding too.

\- Did you already talk with Minnie? Did you accept his proposal? – Almost clapped and jumped Baekhyun, apparently forgetting that the whole scheme had been presented to him as an “spontaneous idea”. Go figure.

\- Yes, I tough that stealing the spotlight at your own wedding was a terrific idea that needed no further consideration.

\- Don’t you dare to steal my moment! I have worked for this day endlessly for you to sabotage my hard work. I’m even going to marry this guy just because he looks fantastic in formal attire. – Complained, pointing his finger at his amused betrothed for dramatic effect.

\- That’s true. – Helpfully added Chanyeol, trying to conceal his laugh. – That I look extremely handsome and that Baekki had been obsessing over the wedding, I mean.

Of course, Baekhyun had to slap the taller man’s arm and pretend to be offended in order to give Chanyeol the perfect excuse to hug him and kiss his cheek tenderly. They were absolutely the most annoying couple ever and Sehun, naturally, was their most ardent supporter.

\- Well, my future partner could look very bad in formal attire, uniform or whatever he decides to wear on that day, so you still stand a chance.

\- Oh! So, we are expecting a brother-in-law? – Chirped Baekhyun, increasingly excited with the perspective of a new family member.

\- And a carrier, if I’m lucky enough.

\- Of course, you are going to be lucky! I’m sure there will be so many proposals for you to choose the perfect partner.

\- I’m not going to choose my spouse. Minseok and Han would do it.

\- What? But why? – Inquired Chanyeol completely baffled, sharing the same stunned look with his soon-to-be husband. - Minseok said that he was going to turn a blind eye over that silly protocol issue.

\- I don’t feel capable to choose a good partner. I had never been in a relationship so I’m pretty inadequate to judge the most suitable character traits needed on a spouse to have a harmonious marriage. So, I asked for brother and brother-in-law’s help to select the best Noble Consort for me. They are one of the most harmonious couples I have ever seen after all. No offence.

\- Non taken. – Replied the older prince by instinct, still bewildered by his brother’s revelation. – But Sehun, you don’t need to have had a lover to know with what kind of person you want to share the rest of your life. This is a decision too important to leave in other people’s hands. Even Han and Minseok’ s hands. He is going to be your husband and the parent of your children, if the Gods bless you with them.

_No_ , Sehun wanted to say, _I already know exactly with who I want to spend the rest of my life with, but that would never happen._ If he was given the task to choose a spouse, the young prince wasn’t sure that he will not try to find the littlest defect in his suitors to quickly dismiss them one by one until he rejects them all over the silliest excuses.

\- Is this really what you want? – Chanyeol could be seen as flippant, but Sehun knew otherwise. When needed, the Ministerial Advisor was the most committed person ever. The young prince knew that, once given evidence that his decision was actually pondered and not taken on a whim, Lord Park would become his strongest ally. – Just say the word and I will fully support you.

\- Yes, it is. I’m already overwhelm by the idea of getting married and I don’t think I would be capable to discern the lies from the true on any of those marriage proposals. And I know that people will lie if that gives them the chance to be part of the Imperial household. Minseok understood, even when I wasn’t very explicit about my concerns. I’m convinced that they would do a better job than me choosing a worthy Noble Consort to share my life with.

Truthfully, Sehun wasn’t lying. The fear to be easily deceived by unscrupulous noblemen and noblewomen was a real concern. Although the proposals will come from allies and lieges, life at any court wasn’t exempted of treachery and untrustworthiness. A matrimony with a prince from the Easter Empire was too tempting to leave anything to fate.

\- Well, that was definitively a very thoughtful approach to deal with this issue, I have to admit. You certainly left me speechless, little brother of mine.

\- And that, big brother of mine, is not an easy task to accomplish.

-You brat, if I didn’t love you so much, I would smack your spoiled head to teach you some good manners. Actually, never mind, I would smack you anyway.

The tall Prince was laughing so hard that, for a moment, any thought about his upcoming marriage was forgotten. For now, his major concern was to dodge his brother’s attempts to smack his head or flip his forehead. It was a good thing that Sehun was much taller that his brother, although the young man didn’t dare to say a thing, well aware that that kind of a slip of the tongue would only ensure him a bigger punishment.


	3. The Valley Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between regular chapters, I will add a little bit of backup "history" for context. This is the first one.
> 
> So: Enter the Dragon!
> 
> I was dying to say this since the first time I wrote this chapter, I'm not gonna lie.

**The Valley Kingdom**

Consort Regent Kwon Jiyong, also Consort Dowager of late King Yang Hyunsuk of the Valley Kingdom, was notoriously infamous in all the mainland and island’s territories due to the many malicious rumours that quickly spread after his husband’s death.

The Valley Kingdom, although of reasonable size in territory and wealth, had a weak point: Its location. The fertile land was located in a valley surrounded almost completely by the highest mountain range. The only entrance to the Kingdom was through the Sky and Earth Gate. While this was an effective defence system against possible enemies, it also limited the Kingdom’s expansion. At the same time, the Valley Kingdom was in the middle of the long border that divided the East Empire and the Vast lands Empire. It was a delicate position for any sovereign Kingdom.

Only once the Valley Kingdom had been attacked. The aggression came from the then bellicose Vast lands Empire. The Valley kin won, but their livelihoods were severely affected. They quickly established an alliance with the newly formed East Empire, exchanging some of their well-trained soldiers for food and cattle, and becoming quasi-mercenaries for the expanding Empire. They later became one of the first’s East Empire lieges, keeping a good although a rather cold relationship with the influential Empire. In the present time, to the astonishment of everyone, Consort Regent Kwon Jiyong reigned over the Valley Kingdom with absolute command and control.

Noble Lord Kwon Jiyong wasn’t part of the Valley kin. Being the second child of Noble Lord and Lady Kwon, he wasn’t going to inherit the prosper Kwon State. His older sister Heir Lady Dami was. People now whispered that his well-known love for his sister was the only thing that had saved her to get killed by the ambitious Noble Lord, to snatch the State from her dead hands. But nothing like that ever happened and a very young Jiyong wed old King Yang Hyunsuk twenty year ago. The old King had fallen in love with the young carrier and was static when the well-renowned beauty accepted his wedding proposal.

He may never have a State, but now he was a Consort.

They had three children before the King’s passing: Prince Heir Minho, Prince Jiwon and Princess Jisoo. The old man had gotten sick and died in the span of a week, very shortly after the announcement of his spouse’s third pregnancy, and barely four years after his marriage with the now nineteen years old Consort Dowager Jiyong. That was the moment when the legend of the Dragon of the Valley started.

The young Consort had closed the borders of his new Kingdom for a few weeks under the pretence of respect and grief, but what emerged after the doors of the Sky and Earth Gate were opened again took everyone by surprise. The new Consort Regent was a formidable force of nature that now had the opportunity to be unleashed. He refused to take a new husband, arguing that his life was not his anymore, but of his children and his fellow Valley citizens. He had been the main promoter of spectacular improvements in the Kingdom’s wellbeing. Maybe due to this sudden prosperity, nobody said anything when he started to sign the Royal Proclamations as Kwon.

However, the suspicions of foul play against the late King rapidly started to gain popularity among the nobles, with the rumours and gossips finally leaking to the rest of the population, travelling later beyond the Kingdom borders. Jiyong had never mourned his husband. Jiyong was cold and ruthless. Jiyong didn’t study the motion of the stars and planets to become a Sky Reader, but to become a secret Sorcerer. Jiyong had been in love with his Royal Guard, the handsome and brave Captain Choi Seunghyun, even during his marriage with the old King. The Consort Regent was Captain Choi’s paramour. The King’s fatal illness was never truly identified due to Jiyong’ s lack of concern for his husband’s health, or because he was the one that caused it. Poison. An untreated fever. Counterfeit medicines. In any version, Jiyong’ s ultimate aim was the old King’s death. 

Most probably, some of the malicious rumours were the result of dissatisfied noblemen and women that were not very pleased by the multiple changes that the Consort Regent had started to do over their archaic political and social systems. Yet, some of the rumours seemed to be not all that baseless. Jiyong certainly didn’t mourn the old King, but also never showed many emotions for anyone that were not his children. Or Captain Choi.

The Royal Guard had never left his side since he became a widower. Although they had never displayed any kind of improper affection in public, there were people that had seen them murmur into each other’s ears and share longing gazes and even longer touches behind closed doors. These alleged witnesses assured that all started the very same day that Noble Lord Jiyong set foot in the Palace.

The Consort’s tough character hadn’t helped either. Contrary to his weak husband, he was a determined man with an iron will, and he wasn’t afraid to use this power to get results. The court men and women admired him and hated him equally. The general population one day loved him, other day enjoyed the gossips about his romantic liaisons with the manly and gorgeous Captain, only for the next day been horrified by stories about his volatile temperament.

However, for all his apparent ruthless behaviour, the Consort Regent was incredibly just and thoughtful, never doing something in detriment of the Kingdom. Even with his detractors, he had never tried to set them a trap or accuse them of treason falsely. The ones that had been punished, severely and painfully, were the ones that had broken the law or put the Kingdom at risk. He could be a harsh ruler, but he wasn’t an unfair one.

No one knew what would happen when Prince Heir Minho could legally claim the throne. Some people expected that Consort Regent Jiyong would do something to prevent it. His unlimited thirst for power was a big part of the Dragon of the Valley legend after all.

Another part was his timeless beauty.

And the dark and fearless Captain that never stepped out of his shadow.


	4. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So: Enter Prince Lee Jongin, everybody welcome my sweet little prince.

**Chapter 2**

\- Another proposal has arrived, your Highness. I think this is the last one. – Announced Captain Zhang Yixing after being granted permission to speak, once he entered the Court Room seeking for the Emperor. 

\- Indeed, it is. – Nodded Emperor Xiumin, taking the elegant leather pouch embroiled with gold and silver that the Imperial Guard handed to him. – Did the ones that were not requested to send a proposal already received their presents? – The question was for his Consort, who seemed to be busy sorting-out the multiple letters that were displayed on his desk.

\- Yes. Some of them are already sending their thanks-you notes. Queen Taeyeon was very, very disappointed to not be asked to present a suitor. She kept saying that Princess Yoona and our Sehun were a match made in Heaven. – Casually said Han, well aware of what his husband’s reaction was going to be.

\- The Gods forbid those two in the same room! They were so awkward with each other at the beginning, until they bonded over playing pranks to poor Junmyeon during that awful state dinner. 

\- You only got mad at them when one of the pebbles actually hit you.

Capitan Zhang, who had been following the conversation in silence, barely suppressed a giggly with an awkward cough.

\- Anyway. – Cut Minseok, giving Yixing the stinky eye as a reprimand for his betrayal. – Now that we have all the proposals, I don’t think we need to delay this issue anymore. Captain Zhang, would you mind informing my Secretary to cancel all my meetings for today?

\- Not at all, Your Highness. I think everyone is really anxious about who is going to be Prince Sehun’ s future Noble Consort to care about anything else at the moment. I will stand guard outside after that if you need me later.

\- Thank you, Captain. You are dismissed.

Captain Zhang Yixing had arrived at the East Empire as part of the Imperial Vast lands’ household entourage when Minseok and Han got married. Yifan, as a special favour, had asked Minseok to take Captain Zhang as the personal bodyguard of the new imperial couple. As it was customary, every noble family had a designated guard for their personal protection. The ones selected were always high ranked military men or women with exceptional battle skills and proven loyalty. Some noble families had more than one, but that was rather unusual.

It was expected that the new appointed Imperial Guard would be chosen from the East Empire military hierarchy, but Minseok surprised everyone by accepting his brother-in-law’s request. Since then, Captain Zhang had been one of the best guards any noble family could wish for. Han, his children and Sehun, enjoyed talking in Chinese with the clever but sometimes odd man, always putting everyone in high spirits with his random observations. Minseok, not especially good with foreign languages, always asked for his help when he wanted to write some cute note for his husband, too embarrassed to ask for some of his official translator’s aid. Even Baekhyun and Chanyeol loved the man so much that he was the only one that had never been at the end of one of their silly pranks and jokes. In short, the man was as lovely as deadly.

\- King Namjoon sends his apologies for not being able to present a suitor. It seems that Prince Taehyung recently got engaged with the Noble Lady Nayeon. – Informed Luhan to his husband, after reading the paper in his hands. - He also attached the invitation for the celebration that is going to be held next year.

\- Really? What a shame, Prince Taehyung certainly is a looker, but also the Noble Lady Nayeon is quite beautiful herself. I’m surprised that Namjoon actually remembered to attach the invitation. – Chuckled the feline faced man, joking about their good friend’s terrible memory and well-known clumsiness.

\- He will be lost without Royal Minister Seokjin, that’s for sure. – Joined the joke the fair-skinned male, taking another of the several proposals dispersed in front of him and suddenly getting serious when noticing the sender’s name. – This one is from Consort Regent Kwon Jiyong of the Valley Kingdom. He is presenting Prince Jiwon, a giver, as a suitor.

\- Isn’t he too young? How old is he? Seventeen? 

\- Consort Regent Jiyong already had Prince Heir Minho when he was that age. He is also proposing that Prince Jiwon could live here, in a separated palace, and celebrate the matrimony until his coming of age. It’s only one year, and Sehun is just twenty himself.

\- Do you think we should really consider him? – Asked Minseok, a little reluctant to become related by marriage with the infamous Dragon of the Valley, even when said Dragon was an important liege.

\- I think we shouldn’t discard him so quickly. His credentials are certainly impressive. The kid is already an Intermediate Scholar, his dowry is considerable, and he is fairly good looking and nice if you can trust in gossips.

\- If we trust in gossips, Consort Regent Jiyong baths in babies’ blood to maintain his famous beauty and his favourite hobby is to cut heads. – Snorted the oldest of the couple, resting his face in the cup of his hands while supporting his elbows in his husband’s desk – But you are right, I have never heard anything bad about the kid himself, or about any of his siblings actually. His parent is the scary one. And that Royal Guard of his. I feel goosebumps just remembering those dark eyes and terrifying eyebrows. 

\- He certainly serves his purpose, isn’t it? I think no one except Noble Lord Youngbae was brave enough to approach the Consort Regent on our wedding reception. They were childhood friends if I’m not mistaken. – Added the doe-eyed man, lowering the letter in his hand to take the next one. – This one is from King Lee Taemin, from the Southern Mountains Kingdom.

\- Now, that is a young suitor. – Joked Minseok, getting a slap in the arm by his laughing partner.

\- Don’t be silly! Prince Heir Jonghyun is two years old! – Reprimanded him Han, while trying to stop laughing at another of his husband’s lame jokes. – He is presenting his carrier brother, Prince Jongin, as a suitor.

\- Little Nini?! – The Emperor’s high note startled Luhan, making him jump on his seat and knock some of the letters to the floor. – Oh, Gods, that’s right! He is the same age as Sehun. Time certainly flies, doesn’t it? I didn’t know about his return from the temple.

\- Who’s Nini? – Interjected Han confused, trying to make some sense out of the nonsense that his husband was babbling. – What temple?

\- Ah, I’m almost certain that I told you about this kid. He was Sehun’ s best friend. Before our parents’ death and my ascension to the throne, we used to spend the summer season in the Southern Mountains Kingdom. The weather there is usually chilly, but during summer, it’s extremely pleasant. Sehun and Jongin, or Nini, were same age friends and always played together, being the youngest of all us. After we stopped going to the mountains, Sehun and Jongin tried to maintain their friendship by letter but you know how things are when you are young. They lost contact after Jongin moved to the High Temple to become a Sacred Performer around a year after we got married. I thought that Sehun wanted to go there to study the same, but he suddenly changed his mind and chose to become a military man. Anyway, it seems that the kid got back home and Taemin want him to be part of our little family.

\- Now I remember that name. – Exclaimed his spouse in realisation. – Sehun also told me a little bit about him, although not that much really. I guess he was upset for letting a friendship with such a dear childhood friend die. Oh, there is a small note attached to the bottom of the formal proposal.

\- Really? Can you give it to me? – Asked Minseok puzzled, obviously not expecting something so unorthodox, even from Taemin. - “Dear Minseok, my brother wanted to write to you to compel the sincerity of his intentions to you, but he didn’t want to jeopardize his possibilities to gain Sehun’ s hand in marriage. I suggested him to write a separated letter and let you decide if it was appropriate to read it or not. I know this is an unprecedented request that breaches all protocols, but I didn’t have the heart to say no to him. How could I? He is my precious brother. I know you can understand me. Thank you Minseok, no matter what decision you take”. That… that was so unusual coming from Taemin. I had never heard him this serious before.

\- This has to be very important to him. And to Jongin. What are you going to do?

Minseok didn’t hesitate when he took the additional envelope that rested inside the leather pouch and broke the seal. He had a gut feeling that this was going to change everything.

“Dear Emperor Xiumin.

Before everything, I ask you to forgive my reckless behaviour. I know that any contact outside the protocolary messages is strictly forbidden, but I just had to try to expose the sincerity of my feelings to you. I would love nothing more than to be able to share with Sehun what is inside my heart, but I know that that will be even more unforgivable. So, I will pray to the Gods for you to read this letter and grant me my most cherished wish.

I love Sehun. I loved him when we say our last farewells and I loved him even more with every letter that arrived from far away. I love him with all the love that a man from the coldest mountains have inside because my love for him is what keeps my heart the warmest. I love him, even after all these years that we had been apart from each other. I never confessed my feelings to him. We were too young, and I was a coward. My time away from him had made me stronger. I know he doesn’t share my feeling, so, I ask you to give me the chance to confess to him and, if the Gods are as kind as you, make him fall in love with me. And even if he can’t, I promise to stay by his side forever and love him forever.

This is my solemn pledge to you, Emperor Xiumin. I promise to love and cherish your brother as the precious soul that he is. To honour him and care for him. To be by his side in his moments of happiness and his moments of sorrow. To be his most loyal companion and his most passionate lover.

If you give me the chance to marry the love of my life,

I promise you that I will give my all to make him happy.

Prince Lee Jongin,

Second son of the Southern Mountains Kingdom”

None of the occupants of the Court Room could say a word after Minseok had finished reading the letter. The rawness of the young prince’s feelings had knocked the air out of their lungs, leaving them speechless. With clouded eyes, the Emperor looked again at Taemin’s formal proposal, noticing a paragraph that made his heart skip a beat.

\- They are offering a mountain. – Mumbled Minseok astonished. - King Taemin is offering one of their mining mountains as a dowry.

The famous southern mountains were a treasure. King Taemin was offering one of his precious mountains, the pride and joy of his Kingdom and kin, to give his brother a better chance to marry his beloved.

\- What do you think about this, Minnie? – Asked Han once he found his voice. _This is it; this is the one_ , thought joyfully the Imperial Consort, with his eyes full of determination and hope.

\- I will reject the mountain. – Minseok’ s feline smile couldn’t get any bigger. - They are already offering something infinitely more valuable than all the gold and gemstones underneath all of their mountains.


	5. Southern Mountains Kingdom

**Southern Mountains Kingdom**

The Southern Mountains Kingdom was famous all over the world for the abundance of their gold and silver, the purity of their gems, and the high quality of their goldsmith. But mining the mountains was a hard job, their lands were cold, and their soil was not as fertile as the farmlands in warmer territories. They had gold, but they needed grains. And additional protection besides their large army, because the glow of the Kingdom attracted enemies like a moth to a flame. 

The Southern Mountains Kingdom, then, had become a liege of the East Empire. They had very busy trade routes that provide the mountains with fresh produce and fabrics and the East Empire with goldsmith goods and valuable tinder. Their good relations with the East Empire also granted them complete and safe pass to trade with the advanced Vast lands Empire, giving them steady access to new knowledge and developments. It was an absolute win-win situation for all of them.

The synergetic nature for their alliance had made the personal relations between the Kim and the Lee families closer than with any other liege. They needed each another so much, that the probabilities of betrayal were almost null. That was why, eventually, the mountainous region became the imperial family summer retreat.

King Lee Taemin ruled the Kingdom with Queen Sunmi as his trusted Chief of Mines. They had a son, Prince Heir Jonghyun, who was the absolute favourite of everybody in the cold Kingdom. When King Taemin was going to appoint a Royal Guard for the young Prince, all his high ranking military officers had requested the honour to serve the cute and lovely Prince.

Captain Kim Kibum was finally appointed as the Prince Heir new Royal Guard. The Captain had been the best student of Royal Guard Choi Minho, the royal couple personal bodyguard. Royal Minister Jinki had invested Captain Kibum with his new title, more than convinced that the military man was perfect for the job. Being a Kingdom under constant, yet vague danger, had made them extremely protective. The royal family was the core of this protectiveness.

The King had a younger brother, Jongin, that had obtained the prestigious title of Sacred Performer just a month ago. That had been a great achievement for someone so young. Usually, the study of any of the ceremonial arts was a long and hard path for anyone. To be a Sacred Performer required discipline, commitment, and precision on every move and gesture. Mistakes were heavily sanctioned. They were going to be a vital part of the rituals to celebrate and honour their Goddesses and Gods, so anything less than perfect could be perceived by their deities as an insult.

The young prince just happened to be unusually talent. The Temple Priest had praised the little prince’s skills and encouraged the royal couple to let him follow the sacred path. When the prince conveyed his love for dancing, the royal couple arranged everything to give him the best chance to achieve his dream. Although they both died well before Prince Jongin even reached adolescent, the young man was convinced that they saw him perform his first ceremony in the Mountain Main Temple. His brother and sister-in-law had been so proud, that had commissioned the most stunning ceremonial jewels for the occasion.

The only thing that Prince Jongin regretted about going to the High Temple was leaving his family and Sehun. Jongin and Sehun had been the greatest of friends while growing up. Summer was the best season because his friend was there to play all day with him. Sometimes, he even stayed overnight. Jongin always waited each summer impatiently. The announcement that the Kim’s were not going to come back after that summer was devastating for the young Princes.

They tried to make the most of their last summer together. They tried to make the happiest memories and vowed to always be friends, no matter the distance. They promised to write letters to each other. They chose a star and tell each other to look at them when feeling nostalgic. Their summer ended with a long hug and Jongin’ s realisation that he had felt in love with the summer boy.

Jongin enjoyed reading Sehun letters a lot. The boy was funny, intelligent and sassy. He was considering becoming a Sacred Performer too, as he enjoyed dancing and was pretty good at that. Jongin didn’t pressure him to go together to the High Temple, although he was hoping for that to happen. It took a few months for the shy boy to get used to the idea of being in love with his best friend, but every new letter only strengthened his conviction and love.

It had been during that time that Sehun mentioned Prince Han for the first time. In every new letter, the name of the older Prince was getting increasingly louder. The letters started to take longer and longer to reach the distant mountains. Sehun didn’t have to said anything for Jongin to understand that his best friend had felled in love with his brother-in-law. The once anticipated letters were now not that enjoyable. Still, Jongin kept his promise. They were friends, and Sehun was still sending beautiful letters telling him about his hopes and dreams. Their friendship was too precious to break their bond over his stupid infatuation.

Until the day Sehun told him that he was going to stay in the East Empire to become a military man. The letters stopped not long after that. Jongin had cried when it became evident that no more letters were going to arrive for him. He wrote one last letter letting Sehun know about his forthcoming travel to the High Temple to achieve his dream of becoming a Sacred Performer. He sealed the letter with his hope for an answer inside.

A letter arrived unexpectedly. The message was short and the writing messy, as if the writer had been in a hurry. The messenger told him that the prince had written the brief letter barely minutes after reading the one recently delivered. Prince Jongin’ s last letter. The message had been dispatched immediately and classified as urgent. Jongin read the letter with his heart pounding furiously inside his chest.

Sehun wished him the best of luck. Congratulated him for being so close to achieving his dream. Assured him that he was extremely talented. That it was going to be hard, but that he knew his Nini was strong. Told him that he will pray fervently for him to become the best Sacred Performer ever born. That their stars were still shining bright in the sky.

The letter accompanied Prince Jongin during his travel to the High Temple, never leaving his hands.

The brief and messy letter became his lucky charm. 


	6. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The announcement of the engagement of Prince Sehun with Prince Jongin had been exceptionally well received, even though a new alliance or the chance to strengthen a weak one would have been more advantageous. The Southern Mountains Kingdom was exceptionally rich, had a powerful army, and their goodwill shouldn’t be taken for granted. A wedding between the two Princes would reinforce their mutual loyalty. 

Sehun’ s brothers were very pleased with the engagement for completely different reasons. They had known Jongin since childhood and loved him to pieces. The shy little boy was a sweetheart, cheering up all their stupid jokes and pranks with the cutest smile ever. They had shared many good memories with the Lee brothers over the years, so being related by marriage felt like a natural transition.

\- Are you nervous? – Tactfully asked Junmyeon, displaying in front of Sehun the exotic sweets and treats that he had brought just for his younger brother. It was his tasteful way to ask how Sehun really felt about the whole issue.

\- More than I expected. I thought that marry a complete stranger would be stressful, but it seems that to do it with someone you already know is not much better. - Sehun knew his brother was worried, so he didn’t try to downplay his concerns with half-truths.

\- It makes sense. When you marry a stranger, your future relationship starts as a blank sheet of paper. When you marry a childhood friend, everybody already has a lot of beliefs about how your relationship is going to be, based on experiences and memories from a distant childhood. This could be seen as a setback or as an opportunity. I personally think it’s an advantage, especially since Jongin is not just any childhood acquaintance. His is, well, Nini. 

Nini. His best friend, his partner in crime, his summer companion, his pen pal. He hadn’t really noticed how much he had missed the young man until he heard his name and the word Noble Consort in the same phrase.

\- I guess what worries me the most is to not be able to be a good husband for him. Han and Minnie told me that they took a decision that I will never be going to regret. I suppose that choosing him made a lot of sense. To keep a strong alliance with the Southern Mountains Kingdom is truly beneficial, and him being already a friend would certainly smooth the things between us as a couple.

\- But?

\- My heart and soul already belong to someone else, and any of them are going to be mine ever again.

The Imperial Consort stayed quiet after that, taking his time to serve them some tea and persuade Sehun to try a particularly good pastry. He stayed in deep contemplation for a while, deliberating carefully what his next words were going to be.

\- Do you know? The first time I ever met Yifan was at our wedding ceremony. I didn’t know anything about him. When I saw him there, standing in the temple all dressed up in gold and emerald green robes, with the intricate Imperial Crown over his long blond hair, I felt intimidated. He was so tall and brooding, and I just wanted to run away as far as possible from that severe gaze. I thought my life was over. That we would never be able to love each other. I was wrong. Although it’s true that we don’t share the same kind of passionate and intense love that you my brothers feel for your own beloved ones, what Yifan and I have is precious and unique in its own way.

Our love could be calmer, but it isn’t less real. Is mutual understanding, loyalty, trust, patience, commitment and care. We love each other in our own way. We love the family that we created from scratch. We cherish each other enough for him to pretend to find my jokes funny and for me to turn a blind eye over his clumsiness. Our son is our biggest treasure, a part of this low-key love that certainly will not be an example of romance for posterity. I can confidently say that we are a very happy couple and that our arranged marriage was a success. I don’t see why this couldn’t happen to you too. – Finished Junmyeon almost in a whisper, with his bottom lip quivering.

Sehun was deeply moved by his brother’s confession. The older man usually didn’t share his feelings with his brothers, never wanting to be a bother to anyone. On the contrary, he was the reliable one, ready to help and guide others. To confess such intimate details to Sehun must have been a fairly hard task for him.

\- I’m glad that you are happy with Yifan, and that you have a fulfilling life. I will be content if I ever achieve even a small fraction of your happiness.

\- With someone like Jongin by your side, I’m absolutely sure that that is going to be the case. Dear Nini and you deserve all the happiness in the world.

The young prince was going to say something else when loud voices coming from the outside interrupted him. All that noise and commotion can only come from one source: his other brothers looking for some of the Vast lands’ sweets. 

\- Sehun! You didn’t finish all those pastries all by yourself, didn’t you? - Questioned Baekhyun loudly while opening the doors with a bang, making Minseok cringe at his brother’s unmannerly behaviour.

\- By the Gods, Baekhyun, can you keep your noise low? Captain Zhang is going to think we are under attack or that some spy is trying to kill you. – Minseok chastised his brother, who more or less ignored him in favour to run through the table full of treats.

\- I think Baekki is more likely to be the spy. We were just opening the boxes now, right Myeon? – Laughed the fair-skinned young man, making a big display of munching some crunchy and sugar-coated treat, much to Baekhyun’s dismay.

\- You two came just in time. – Smiled the Imperial Consort, pleased to see the rest of his brothers and that his youngest brother seemed more relaxed after their little heart-to-heart. - Where are Yifan and Han by the way?

\- They are having their own bonding time at Han’s. You know that they don’t really have much time left to catch up, especially since next week is going to be full of protocolary ceremonies and feasts. Don’t worry, Yunho is playing with my children under their Tutors’ watch. I swear that, if little Yunho wasn’t going to become the next Emperor, he would fight to be Changmin’ s Imperial Guard. – Shared Minseok, taking the teacup that Sehun offered him.

\- My Yunho really took a liking to his little cousin, isn’t it? I was surprised at how protective he is. I think he loves the idea of being another boy’s big brother. Is cute. I hope they would become good friends while growing up.

\- I hope that he would be good friends with mine and Sehun’ s kids too. – Added Baekhyun, eating happily one of the pastries. - Well, if Channie and I decide to adopt of course.

\- That reminds me, are you going to need a temporal Guard after your family get back home, or you prefer to be included under Captain Zhang’s guard? You didn’t say anything about this in your letter. I already have some good candidates waiting for orders if you want to. – Inquired Sehun, swiftly cutting any possible conversation about future children. Getting married was stressful enough to start talking about kids right now. One small step at a time. _Deep breaths_ , Sehun commanded to himself, _deep breaths_.

Fortunately, Junmyeon knew how to read the air better than anyone.

\- Is not going to be necessary to do any extra arrangement, aside from taking some of our guest rooms for longer. Captain Huang is going to stay with me during my visit.

\- Captain Huang? Really? Yifan agreed with that? – Exclaimed Minseok, surprised that his brother-in-law was going to willingly leave his Imperial Guard behind.

\- Actually, it was Yifan who suggested this arrangement. He knows that I will be absolutely safe here, but he said that he was going to feel more at ease with Captain Huang at my side. He is his most loyal and trusted man after all.

\- That’s why I’m surprised. I can’t imagine Captain Huang been very happy about that. – Pointed out the Emperor, raising one of his eyebrows with scepticism.

\- He wasn’t! I can assure you that. – Conceded the second oldest Kim. – He was very concerned about leaving the Emperor’s side until Yifan told him that the best way to protect him was to let him know that I was well protected. He couldn’t say no after that.

\- Well, is not like he could say no to Yifan anyway. He is his Emperor after all. – Noted Sehun, supported by Baekhyun’s serious nod.

\- You will be surprised by all the things that Captain Huang can say to Yifan. – Openly laughed Junmyeon, most likely remembering the multiple times the temperamental military man had stomped his foot in front of the stubborn Emperor during one of their remarkable and famous arguments. - He is one of the few people that can address Yifan by his name. Yifan trust that man with his life, and Captain Huang had corresponded that trust by far. Is going to rain blood the day someone dares to threat my husband’s life, his family’s safety or the Vast lands Empire’s wellbeing.

\- Oh, mmm… - Tried to say Baekhyun awkwardly, clearing his throat to overlook the uneasy image. – Sounds… like a very committed person, that’s for sure. Good to know that that scary face is not just a façade.

\- Absolutely. I have seen Captain Huang training and I have witnessed firsthand what he is capable to do with all the Eighteen Arms of Wushu. That scary face is definitively not a façade. 

\- I’m still convinced that Captain Choi is the true son of the monster under every child's bed, don’t try to change my mind about it. – Grumbled Minseok, crossing his arms over his broad chest funnily, making all the men in the room burst into laughter.

\- That’s so very true! – Backed Sehun while trying to subdue his laughs and clear his teary eyes with the back of his hand. – At least Captain Huang is capable of smiling or have a neutral face when he doesn’t need to be all that serious and professional. I think Captain Choi doesn’t smile in order to hide his fangs.

\- That deep voice and piercing eyes of his are so frightening. They give me the creeps. He is always observing everyone like a predator waiting for the snap of Consort Regent Jiyong’ s fingers to attack. – Confessed Baekhyun with a shiver, remembering that both men were coming next week.

\- You are awful! – Tried to sound scandalised Junmyeon, hitting Minseok’ s arm in weak reprimand. – You all better behave next week or I’m going to kick your bottoms, I’m not kidding.

\- Now, now, Myeon, tell me you didn’t miss us, uh? – Questioned cutely the oldest of the Kim’s, batting his kitty-like eyes sweetly, making Junmyeon sigh in defeat.

\- Yes, I had missed you all terribly. That doesn’t mean you are not awful.

Sehun whined, Minseok pouted and Baekhyun squealed. All was good in the world.

\- I hope you behave better with your own Royal Guards. - Threatened Junmyeon, well aware of the fact that his brothers were a rowdy bunch.

\- We already know who our Royal Guards are going to be. – Revealed Baekhyun excited, pleased to be the talebearer. – Mine is going to be Captain Kim Jongdae, and Sehun’ s is going to be Captain Do Kyungsoo. They had their promotions recently as part of the Cavalry unit. Sehun chose them personally so they are good. Chanyeol and I already met with Captain Kim and he is hilarious. Good choice Hunnie!

\- By the Gods, Sehun, what have you done? – Cried dramatically the Royal Consort, getting a pull on his silk sleeve by an annoyed third Prince.

\- What can I say? They are the best at their jobs. – Shrugged his shoulders the youngest of the Princes, sipping some tea. – They are going to be formally invested with their new title the day after the wedding ceremonies. I want you to meet Captain Do, Junmyeon. I have a hunch that you two are going to become good friends.

\- That would be great. I need to give that man some tips on how to deal with you. I regret to have spoiled you so much.

\- We are all weak to Sehun’ s charms. – Cooed Minseok, pinching the young man’s cheek to annoy him. – Jongin is the one that will need that chat the most if he wants to survive this marriage.

\- The Lee’s are going to arrive the day before the ceremony, right? – Asked Baekhyun.

\- Yes, they already send part of their entourage to sort out some details, but the royal family and their Royal Guard will arrive later.

\- I can’t wait to see Taemin and Jongin again. It’s being so long since the last time we were all together. It’s going to be fun! – Added Baekhyun with enthusiasm, eating the last pastry in Sehun’ s plate.

\- You are no fun. – Complained Sehun, feeling again the rise of those crazy butteries in his stomach.

Junmyeon discreetly took the last sweets on his plate to place them on Sehun’ s. 


	7. The Vast lands Empire

**The Vast lands Empire**

Sehun remembered his brother’s wedding day perfectly. Even though both Empires historically had had solid political and commercial relations, either Empire had encouraged to have a more personal one. This marriage was an attempt to close that distant.

If Junmyeon had been nervous or worried, he never showed any indication of it. His regal figure had walked to the temple with aplomb and elegance. He always had been good looking, with his pale skin, dark long hair and princely features, but that day he had been particularly handsome. The attractive new Imperial couple, standing side by side in the splendidly decorated temple, had been a sight for sore eyes.

The union between Emperor Wu and Prince Junmyeon was an arranged marriage. The Vast lands Emperor had asked for one of the East Empire Princes hand in marriage, seeking to strengthen their alliance. Although young, Emperor Wu Yifan was an assertive ruler that foresaw the benefits to secure a bond between the two most influential and powerful nations in the long term. Contrary to his bellicose ancestors, Yifan was more inclined to grow using peaceful ways and not war actions.

The only option had been Prince Junmyeon. Prince Baekhyun was already in a relationship with Noble Lord Park, and Prince Sehun was an adolescent. Minseok had approached him full of doubts, worried to be putting too much pressure on his brother’s shoulders just by asking for his opinion. Unexpectedly, Junmyeon had accepted the engagement immediately. He didn’t have a beloved after all and Yifan’ s good character had been praised by their Ambassador appointed in the Vast lands’ court since the beginning. An arranged marriage between both Empires was the most sensible decision.

The Vast lands Empire was the epicentre of knowledge. The Empire housed the most prominent and prestigious universities and academies in a variety of fields of study. It all started during the present Emperor’s grand-grandmother reign when their main focus shifted from war to creation. Raid proceeds had limits; knowledge was unlimited. Since then, many innovations in arts, science, technology and medicine had come from the Vast lands’ imperial centres of study. The scholars that graduate from one of their famous universities or academies were very highly regarded, so the entry requirements were particularly difficult to achieve.

Many noblemen and women had studied in the Vast lands Empire or under the guidance of one of their alumni, helping to spread their influence and soft power to places never reached before.

Wu Yifan was the last on a long line of Wu Emperors and Empresses. However, the Wu dynasty hadn’t been the first imperial family to reign the territory. The Vast lands Empire had started as a group of clans choosing a Guide Ruler clan to guide them all in their conquests. But the first dynasty appointed as Guide Rulers eventually got sloppy, the clans became unruly, and during those hectic days, a coup d’état promoted by the Wu clan forced the former ruler to step-down and give the Guide Ruler title to the Wu’s. Under the Wu family guide, things really took off for the warrior clans. 

They were strong, brave, and had lethal battle skills that made them win almost all their battles. They became a legendary military force. They conquered vast territories and expanded their frontiers to its actual size. When the long war was finally over, the Vast lands Empire had emerged from the dust of the many battles they fought and won.

Until today, notwithstanding their shift in focus, bravery in battle and capable battle skills were highly encouraged. One of their most famous academies, exclusive for the Vast lands’ kin, was devoted to military training and martial arts studies. Their army could not be the biggest one, but their technologically advanced weapons and extremely well-trained soldiers made them a force to reckoned with.

Emperor Wu Yifan, a Tactician himself, didn’t ascend to the throne due to the former Empress and Emperor’s death. His parents had chosen to step aside due to their age, leaving the Empire in hands of the young Prince Heir. He had paid his parent's trust by ruling the empire wisely. His parents still offered some advice to his son, as his need to seek for an Imperial Consort to help him manage the Empire and start his own family. They loved Prince Junmyeon when they met him and adored their little grandson. They couldn’t be more grateful to the Gods for such a beautiful and fantastic son-in-law. 

Prince Han’s wedding, however, was a bittersweet issue. His family was happy about him finding the love of his life and getting married, but they missed the young man terribly. The East Empire was so far that Han’s visits, now with two young children and his work, were few and far between. Any opportunity to meet with him was a cause for celebration. The correspondence between both Empires was abundant. Maybe because of that, the former Imperial couple always tried to make Junmyeon feel comfortable in his home away from home, and Yifan had encouraged his spouse’s wish to stay longer at his childhood home. They understood how hard it was to miss your family.

The Wu couple did not marry out of love, but they were happy together.

And soon, they were going to be welcoming new members on their extended family


	8. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding and a confession. 
> 
> My Nini's grand entrance and my Sehunnie's big predicament.

**Chapter 4**

When Sehun heard the temple bell tolled three times, announcing the end of Baekhyun and Chanyeol’ s wedding ceremony, the young prince inhaled deeply a few times to calm his racing heart. Promptly, the doors in front of him opened, granting him entrance to the interior of the temple from its left side. Before anyone could notice his fears and doubts, Sehun straightened his posture and started walking through the aisle of the profusely and richly decorated temple. With every step, his exquisite long silk robes dragged behind him like waves.

His formal attire in layers of grey, violet, royal blue and magenta, tight with a thick silver and leather belt, created a sober and regal combination with his pale skin and dark eyes. Over his long black hair, arranged with sapphire decorated pins in a high bun, was the silver royal crown adorned with white moonstone, white sapphire and diamonds. His and his future Noble Consort’s crown, as well as the rich collars made of extremely rare benitoite, gem silica and demantoid garnet gemstones over his chest, were part of Prince Jongin’ s splendid dowry.

Once in the middle of the temple, he waited for his future spouse with the matching wedding crown inside the red cedar chest firmly squeezed in his hands. Then, the right door was finally opened to let Jongin in.

The man on the other side of the door was breathtaking. The shy and cute childhood friend was a vague summer dream compared with the stunning sun-kissed man that walked to him covered in layers of magenta, red, dark yellow and copper silk robes embroiled with little rubies and yellow sapphires. He was as tall as Sehun and his chest, although not as broader as the young prince’s, was adorned with several long chains made of rare yellow tourmaline and red beryl. The look-a-like nest hair brooch adorned with painite gemstones that tighten his long brown hair up in a bun was a masterpiece of Southern Mountain’s goldsmith. His sharp jawline and high cheeks, very far from the round and chubby features of a child, gave him a refined manly beauty.

For a moment, Sehun doubted that this ravishing man could be the same kid that had played with him during those happy summers long time ago until the handsome figure was finally in front of him.

\- Sehun. We finally meet again. – Breathed the tanned man, his voice full of emotions.

His brown eyes were kind and warm. His smile a little bit shy, with his cheeks blushed in light pink. The dazzling and regal man that previously looked so distant and self-possessed, now that he was closer, was emanating genuine excitement. _This_ , Sehun thought, while feeling his nervousness melting away, _this one is the Nini that I know_. 

\- Are you ready to be my spouse? – Teased Sehun, pleased to see the furious blush that made his future spouse bit his lips and lower his gaze to hide his shyness. 

With recently gained self-confidence, Sehun briefly squeezed Jongin’ s hand and smiled to him in reassurance before the Emperor, his Imperial Consort and the Temple Priest walked to them. The Imperial Consort took the chest from the fair-skinned man’s hands. The Emperor took the royal crown and gave it to Sehun, who placed it gently in Prince Jongin’ s head. The Priest tied up the sacred red ribbon around their holding hands and tolled the temple bell three times. They were now officially married.

The wedding banquet was spectacular. The most prominent noblewomen and men had been invited and the splendour of all those shiny jewels and fine cloths was simply blinding. Still, none of them was enough competition for the newlywed couples. Except for the imposing man that graciously bowed in front of the lone figure of Prince Sehun, mere moments after his new spouse left his side for a moment to lead one of the guests to where the other newlyweds were.

\- Prince Sehun, congratulations on your wedding. May the deities bless and carry you and Noble Consort Jongin through a lifetime of blessings and happiness. – Congratulated the Dragon of the Valley with perfectly courteous manners. Behind him, the dark and tall shadow of Captain Choi was almost invisible despite him being taller than the Consort Regent of the Valley Kingdom. 

\- Thank you for your auspicious wishes, Consort Regent Jiyong. – Thanked the Prince, feeling nervous without reason. The Dragon of the Valley was a very intimidating person and that uncanny expression on his youthful face was just making him feel uneasy. – I appreciate that you and Prince Heir Minho were able to come to celebrate mine and Prince Baekhyun’s wedding.

\- Of course, we had to come. We couldn’t miss this joyful event no matter the circumstances.

The circumstances being the rejection of Consort Regent Jiyong’ s son as his spouse. Maybe there was a good reason for Sehun to feel this nervous after all.

\- That’s very kind of you, Consort Regent Jiyong. – Bowed the young Prince, slightly panicked of had been made a serious faux pas. 

\- Please, don’t look so bashful. – Smiled Jiyong, with his eyes making little crescent moons in a polite expression that strangely didn’t soften his inscrutable features. – I wasn’t trying to admonish you for choosing Prince Jongin as your Noble Consort when is so easy to see why he was the chosen one with just one look. He is such a treasure, isn’t he? A true gem that worth its weight in gold. – Said the Consort Regent, while following with his pretty eyes the young Noble Consort’s movements in the distant. The smile on the Dragon of the Valley lips just grew bigger and eerier, even though his serene demeanour hadn’t changed at all. – I wonder were King Taemin was hiding such a handsome young man. He is indeed strikingly beautiful. The hidden treasure of the Southern Mountains. You are a lucky man, Prince Sehun. If you excuse me, I would like to also congratulate the other newlyweds and your spouse of course.

After a courteous bow, Consort Regent Kwon Jiyong and his silent Royal Guard left behind an abashed prince that didn’t know if the Dragon of the Valley had cleverly insinuated that the determinant to choose Jongin was the well-known wealth of his Kingdom and hence his presumed more than handsome dowry, that the request of suitors had been a charade to hide the fact that Prince Jongin had been kept concealed all this time due to a secret arrangement or if he was really being sincere in his good wishes and actually was simply praising his spouse’s obviously handsome appearance. 

The Consort Regent of the Valley Kingdom was indeed a frightening man, and Sehun had a feeling that he was also a truly Machiavellian ruler. 

\- Sehun? – The Imperial Consort Luhan’s voice was cautious, most probably due to his brother-in-law deep frown. – Something is wrong? What happened?

\- Consort Regent Jiyong happened. 

\- Did he say something inappropriate? 

\- No, of course not. - _He will never do something so rash. He is too keen to act impulsively._ Sehun thought, although he didn’t share any of his previous thoughts with Luhan to not upset the older man, who was looking at him not quite convinced. - Is just that he is quite difficult to approach, isn’t he? 

\- Indeed. – Agreed Han with a chuckle. – Never mind, I came here to take you with Jongin. The poor kid has been teased by Baekhyun and Chanyeol endlessly and I think he is going to have a seizure if he gets any redder. He is very charming. I can see why you two became best friends. He is going to be a fine spouse; I can see that from now. 

Sehun just nodded, feeling his heart gets filled with sadness. Since that day that he blurted his feeling out to Han, the other man had been more cautious during their interaction, obviously not wanting to do anything to encourage Sehun’ s feelings but also trying to keep their deep friendship intact. It was a difficult situation for both of them, and it was going to take time to fix their fragile relationship if it ever gets fixed. 

When they get to the teasing couple and his mortified spouse, the sun-kissed young man’s face lit up as soon as he saw Sehun approaching. 

\- Sehun! – Pouted Jongin relieved, clinging to his arm to half hide his face full of embracement behind him. – Baekhyun and Chanyeol have been mean! Do something!

\- We haven’t been married for one day and you are already this bossy? – Teased him Sehun, gaining Baekhyun and Chanyeol’ s laughing approvals and Han’s scold. 

Minseok’ s joining the group hadn’t improved the situation, on the contrary, it just added more chaos and bickering. It was like going back in time to their carefree summers in the cold and distant mountains of their youth. Sehun felt the happiest he ever felt the whole day until his oldest brother said the words that made him hold his breath in apprehension. 

\- The wedding banquet is over. Thank you all for being part of this special day for my brothers, my new brothers-in-law and our empire. Let’s go to our bedchambers and get some rest. – Announced the Emperor before lowering his voice to a whisper that only they could hear, a devious smile formed in his lips. – At least some of us. 

Even Baekhyun and Chanyeol got visibly embarrassed by the older Kim’s worlds, but even that couldn’t wipe out the excited smiles full of anticipation in their faces. 

Sehun felt so jumpy that when Jongin gently took his hand to get his attention, he almost yelped out of panic. Only his Noble Consort’s calm and gentle smile made his fast breathing subside bit by bit while walking to their wing in the Palace, where their now shared chambers were going to be.

Without releasing Sehun’ s hand, Jongin opened the door and wordlessly asked his spouse to follow him to their bed to sit on it. The young Noble Consort smile gradually vanished into the silence of the room, clutching his spouse’s hands as if his life depended on it. Maybe it was because he knew that his heart was at risk of being torn apart very soon.

\- Sehun, would you do something for me? – Asked Jongin in a hushed tone, barely breaking the muted atmosphere.

\- Anything, you don’t even need to ask. – Assured quickly said man, eager to see again his friend’s smiling face and not this worrying expression. 

\- I have something to tell you, something important, so I need you to listen to me until the end before ask or say anything, alright? - Jongin continued when Sehun gave him a serious nod to let him know that he had his full attention. – I’m in love with you. I have been in love with you since I was able to truly love another person with a man’s heart and not a child’s one. I know you are in love with someone else, and that your love belongs to the Imperial Consort Luhan since long time ago. 

Even though Sehun was shocked and looked like he was going to say something, he swiftly closed his mouth, as if remembering that he has to keep his promise. Jongin couldn’t stop the touched smile that that simple act brought to his lips. 

– How do I know about that? I could read it all in between the lines of your letters. And it’s fine, really, I can deal with that. I’m not judging you and I’m not going to ask you to stop loving him, the Gods know that I wouldn’t be able to do it. What I want to request is for you to give me the chance to win a place in your heart as your second best. However, if you can’t love me as a lover would, I just want you to know that you will always have me as a friend. A best friend, if you allow me to pick our friendship where we left it. I may not be the person you wanted to marry, but will you give me a chance to provide you with the love and happiness that you deserve? 

To say that the young prince was flabbergasted by Jongin’ s confession was an understatement. He had never felt any romantic or sexual attraction for his best friend or even considered it, so he was unsure about how to react. He always assumed that both will gradually start building some feelings for each other, like Junmyeon and Yifan, so that Jongin already had such strong feelings for him was a baffling situation.

\- I… I don’t know what to say… I… I’m so sorry I can’t correspond your feelings.

\- You have a heart so big that I’m sure that you would be able to find any kind of space for me in it. – Tried to ease him with full sincerity his Noble Consort, successfully hiding the tremble in his voice and his shiny eyes. He already knew that Sehun didn’t love him, however, it still hurt him to hear those words coming from his beloved. – I didn’t tell you this to guilt-trip you. I just wanted to let you know my feelings. You don’t have to answer me now. Take your time and think about it carefully. I will wait until you are ready.

\- Thank you for being so understanding. You really are a hidden treasure. 

\- A what? – Queried Jongin amused, covering a high pitched laugh behind his hands.

\- Oh, someone called you that at the wedding reception. He was right. You are a treasure. 

\- How corny. Is that really your best pick-up line?

\- Is not! I swear someone else called you that! I just thought it was cute.

\- And I didn’t say I didn’t like it. – Replied Jongin with humorous smiley eyes. - Now, I think is better if we take a rest. Tomorrow will be another long day. – Suddenly, he blushed looking embarrassed. – I… oh, can… can I stay here tonight? I’m not trying to do something funny or make you feel uncomfortable. Is just that it would be odd to go to another bedchamber, especially tonight. 

Because tonight was their wedding night and Jongin was there, after bearing his heart to him, shyly asking for his permission to spend the night with his lawful spouse. Sehun felt his heart swell with tenderness. 

\- Come on Nini, is not like this is the first time we sleep together, isn’t it? – Retorted Sehun, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

\- You are awful. You and your brothers.

\- Not my first time hearing that either.

\- Junmyeon?

\- Junmyeon.

They giggled and played around while trying to take away their elegant but complicated jewels and accessories, modestly turning their backs to each other when needing to change their clothes to more comfortable gowns. 

The bed was inviting and they ended cosily tucked up in the warm bedsheets staring at each other in silence. Jongin felt palpitations when his brown eyes landed in the perfect features of his spouse. _My spouse_ reiterated to himself Jongin full of joy. _He is my spouse and I’m his_. His most precious dream has finally come true. 

Sehun was utterly handsome. His strong eyebrows, the sharp angles of his face, his silky black hair and those sweet dark eyes that were looking at him with tenderness. How he would love to be able to touch him. To be into his arms surrounded by his warm. To kiss his thin lips. To taste him. To be his entirely. 

Maybe some of his burning desire actually reached Sehun because he unexpectedly moved away from his eyes timidly, watching for something unclear in the distant. 

\- Come here. – Was the only thing that Sehun said, opening his arms in invitation. 

As soon as Jongin’ s back touched Sehun’ s chest, a strong arm hugged him from behind. The Southern Mountains Prince felt his spouse’s soft breath so near, making him shiver in contained pleasure. 

\- It will be an honour to fall in love with someone like you. – Whispered Sehun right into his Noble Consort’s ear, leaving a gentle kiss in his loose brown hair.

He certainly didn’t love Jongin yet but if there was someone that could be able to help him overcome his love for Han, that someone had to be him. _I will take care of you_ , the youngest Kim Prince promised to himself, before falling asleep with his new spouse tucked under his arm. 


	9. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poems are not mine. They are real poems by real poets. I just changed them a little bit to better fit in the story and context but not that much.

**Chapter 5**

It all started with an innocent request. 

\- Tell me something that I don’t know. – Had asked Jongin, laying on their bed one night. 

\- I think you know me too well to tell you something new. – Had been Sehun’ s answer. 

\- Did nothing happen during all these years that we were apart? 

\- Maybe. I really don’t know. Why don’t we ask each other something we want to know and work with that? 

\- Fair enough. Ask me something. 

\- Did they give you an official Performer name? 

\- Yes. My official name is Kai. I like it. Do you still write poems? 

\- That’s not something that you don’t know. – Snorted Sehun in disbelieve, finding Jongin eager brown eyes disarming. – Yes, I still write poems sometimes, when my official duties allow me some spare time. 

\- Really?! I loved your poems! Let’s throw a poetry party before Emperor Wu have to go back! Is a shame that Taemin and Sunmi had to leave so soon but I understand that they couldn’t leave Jonghyun alone for many days. He is so young and I’m sure he was desperate to have his parents back. Do you think Minseok would be alright with that? 

Minseok, and of course the rest of the family, was more than happy to have a party just for them after so many official events. The last days had been chaotic, so a nice and intimate farewell party was in order. 

The day of the party was cloudless, with the trees providing the perfect amount of light and shadow to allow nice basking in the sun. The grass was fresh and fluffy, covered with a large cloth filled with food and drinks. The Royal and Imperial Guards, standing in guard a few steps behind, had been previously supplied with their part of the feast and were now watching everything on guard.

\- Who is going to start? – Inquired Chanyeol with enthusiasm, as he shared the same literary passion that his youngest brother-in-law and was also a meritorious writer.

\- Me. – Baekhyun raised his hand willingly. - I’m not that good at improvising poetry from thin air so I will rather say mine before everybody overshadows me. 

\- I’m also pretty bad at this really. – Chortled Yifan, relieved to not be the only one with improvisation problems. – But I will take my chances and use the extra time to try to write something decent while everybody is talking. 

\- Don’t be so hard on yourself Yifan. – Said the always supportive Junmyeon, putting his hand in the taller man’s chest sympathetically before taking charge of the situation quickly. – Let’s settle on a subject, some imagery, and everybody would do their poems based on those. One of us as a judge will decide who is the winner. What do you think? 

\- You choose and decide. You are good at ordering us around. – Chirped Minseok, making everybody laugh. Everybody except Junmyeon, who was squinting his eyes at his older brother in an admonitory remark.

\- Very funny, but clever of you to put me in charge. Now, let’s choose the imagery. What about nature? Is ample enough to provide a wide margin to work with. We would use the same imagery that the previous participant used to set a pretty scenario. About the subject, in honour of our new brothers-in-law, it would be love. – Proposed the Imperial Consort Suho, with everybody agreeing with the proposal.

Baekhyun, after a few minutes of thinking very hard and drinking even harder, was ready to recite his poem.

\- _From the peak_

_Of the mountains_

_The river flows down._

_Love accumulates_

_And becomes a pool_.

Everybody applauded enthusiastically at Baekhyun’s poem and even Yifan joked about the insincerity of his previous modesty about his abilities.

\- I will be next. - Interrupted eagerly Chanyeol, winking an eye to his spouse. – This is for you Baekki.

_To sail off in a skiff I was about._

_Sudden I heard singing ashore all out._

_A thousand feet deep lake may be,_

_Compare not it could with Baekhyun’s love for me._

The smug grin in Chanyeol’ s face just grew bigger when a pretended pissed off Baekhyun finally gave him a peck on the lips as a truce.

\- I think I can see a pattern, so I will be the next one. – Offered Yifan, caressing the lower arm of his spouse, wrapped under one of his big arms. 

_Once the vast ocean seen, no river can be compared to it._

_Other than the one in Mt. Wu, no others can come close._

_Leisurely through the flower thickets, I’m too lazy to have a second look._

The small party commended Yifan’ s great effort happily, praising his humorous and charming poem, and even more charming subject, who apparently was unable to hide even the slightest blush due to his extremely pale skin. 

\- Mine is not cheeky like the ones of this two, so don’t expect too much of it. – Confessed Junmyeon, after a few moments of writing and crossing.

_Even when the entire land ranges_

_A big river sprang open at last into flowing_

_And a drawn twirling seaward in love,_

_They dared not defile my lover’s place._

\- I think that was very good. – Declared the Imperial Consort Luhan, finishing his drink in one shot and clearing his throat to prepare for his declamation. - A poem for my spouse. You better write something nice for me, Minnie.

_Love,_

_When you came one day in his shape,_

_I became a torrential rain,_

_A cascading waterfall from a cliff_

_With the gracefulness of_

_The cat’s love._

\- Making fun of me, uh? – Said Minseok in a jest, enjoying the inclusion of Han’s recurring joke about the Emperor’s cat-like features in the poem. 

_  
Oh, my lovely deer_

_Your long neck makes you a regal creature_

_You always remain silent in gentle dignity._

_With your fragrant crown,_

_you must have come from a high noble tribe._

Everybody, even Yifan and his raised eyebrow at the mention of the Wu Clan enjoyed the pun in Minseok’ s poem. 

_-_ Deer? – Jongin asked his spouse in a murmur, bemused by Minseok’ s strange imagery. The tanned man, practically hidden behind Sehun’ s body, had his arms around the other’s waist and his chin leaned against one of his broad shoulders.

\- Han’s name means “Breaking dawn” and Lu, which means “Deer”, sounds very much like his actual surname, Wu. – Explained Sehun in a hushed tone. - When Minseok was looking for Han’s new imperial name, he found that Luhan or “Deer of the breaking dawn” would be a cute way for Han to keep his family name in some way.

\- Luhan is a beautiful name, especially due to Minseok’ s touching reasons to choose it.

\- Very beautiful indeed. – Said Sehun, looking at Luhan hugging and kissing Minseok, oblivious to the saddened expression that his longing gaze toward Luhan had put over his spouse face. – That was a good poem, but I’m afraid Minseok broke the rules by not including any mention of mountains or water bodies. Let me fix that, shall I?

_Looking at your own reflection in the water,_

_you recall the lost legend._

_With helpless nostalgia,_

_you crane your long neck_

_to gaze at the distant mountains._

\- Oh, I really like this one! – Remarked Baekhyun, his cheeks already pink from the alcohol. – We should write down both parts and make it a whole poem for Han to keep.

Busy as he was paying attention to Han’s reaction, Sehun didn’t realise that Jongin had retreated his arms from his waist to laid them over his lap, to where he was quietly staring. Only Junmyeon noticed his brother-in-law actions, and in the realisation of the fragile state of affairs between the youngest couple, quickly took a grip in the situation.

\- You really are a brilliant poet, brother. Improvisation had always been your forte. Is a shame that you can only participate with one composition, as I’m sure the poem that you prepared for Jongin is wonderful too. You should show it to him later. Now, let us hear your poem Jongin. Ready?

Said man asked for a few minutes to take a quill and write down repeatedly some lines on the paper until he looked satisfy enough with his work to nod unconvincingly to signal that he was going to start.

_I want to be your love forever and ever,_

_Without break or decay._

_When the hills are all flat,_

_The rivers are all dry._

_When it snows in summer_

_Not till then will I part from you._

Everybody applauded Jongin’ s poem, commenting its passionate and intense words and use of poetic imagery and figures of speech.

\- I think we have a winner, isn’t it? – Announced Suho, fixing a heavy stare over a mortified Sehun, who swiftly congratulated his spouse’s triumph with a hug full of regret. He may not be in love with Jongin, but he had promised him that he was going to try to. They had been married for a week, and he was already failing miserably.


	10. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the M rated chapter!

**Chapter 6**

\- Have you ever kissed him?

Junmyeon’ s question took Sehun by surprise, not because of the implicit meaning of the question but for its directness, very unlike his brother’s character.

\- Why you are asking something like that? It’s embarrassing to talk about that with your own brother.

The older Kim wasn’t having any of it. 

\- I never thought that a kiss would be something that embarrassing to talk about, but I guess I already got my answer. – Sighed Suho, readying himself to deal with a delicate situation. – Why?

_Why_? Sehun asked himself, realising that he really didn’t have a reasonable answer.

\- Can I give you a piece of advice? – Offered Suho, patiently waiting until Sehun gave him his consent to talk again. – Do it. I’m not implying for you to do something you don’t feel ready for. I’m talking about a kiss. Try to give this relationship and yourself a chance. He loves you, that’s easy to see. He will not reject you if that’s your concern. 

\- He confessed to me on our wedding day. – Confided in his brother Sehun, looking forward to alleviating his struggles with his confidant. – He knows that his love is unrequited, so he asked for a chance to make me fall in love with him and I accepted. I’m not sure if I’m already regretting that decision.

\- Is he pressuring you in any way? – The protective side of the older Kim instantly jumped by instinct. – Don’t let him persuade you of anything that…

\- No, no. – Interrupted the youngest Kim right away, not wanting for Suho to get the wrong idea. – Of course not. You know that he would never do something like that. I’m the problem. I guess I’m just afraid.

\- Of what?

\- I’m afraid of hurting him.

\- You will hurt him more if you don’t make up your mind, letting him wait for an answer indefinitely. The situation would simply get increasingly uncomfortable as times goes by, you are aware of that, right?

Sadly, Sehun was too conscious of that fact and about his own negligence toward his relationship with his spouse. A deeper commitment was in order if he was ever going to overcome his love for Han.

\- So, a kiss…

\- What do you think would be a good present for Jongin? – Asked Sehun out of nowhere, getting a puzzled frown from Baekhyun, who was going through his daily paperwork in his office.

\- Do you want to give him a present? Why? For successfully put up with you for a month?

\- That’s it, I’m going to ask Chanyeol.

\- No, no, he is terrible with presents. – Rushed to stop him Baekhyun, making his brother sit down again with a firm push on his shoulders. – Let’s get down to business. I will need more information if we are going to come up with the perfect gift. Is this some kind of “one-month anniversary” gift or what? His birthday is more than six months away.

\- I just want to surprise him with something nice, that’s it. – Shrugged Sehun, trying to downplay his intentions.

-Ah, so you want to woo him. – Concluded the older Prince scratching his chin, shushing his nagging brother with a gesture of his elegant hand. – Don’t be shy, young love is cute. Let’s see. It has to be something personal and meaningful. Something that only you can give him. – Continue to think out loud Baekhyun, until something sparkled in his mind and his face glowed in excitement. – Did you ever give him your poem? How about making it an anthology?

That was how Sehun ended locked up in his office the whole day, papers flying all over the place, trying to find the perfect poems to include in his gift. One of his old poems was resting in his hands with his neat writing adorning the bright paper.

_I wonder who is able to understand my longing._

_I would rather drink to intoxication._

_One should sing when one has wine in hand,_

_But drinking to escape offers no reprieve._

_I do not mind that my clothes are getting looser._

_My lover is worthy of desire._

_This isn’t going to work_ , admonished himself Sehun in defeat, putting the paper down with frustration. The subject of almost all his poems during the last years was his love and longing for the Imperial Consort Luhan or neutral subjects such as nature or the change of seasons, which were the ones that he could share with him or his brothers.

Resolutely, the young man took the closest quill and piece of paper, refusing to give up before giving his best. Jongin deserved it. 

\- This is for you. – Had told him Sehun one night in the couple’s bedchamber, handing a thin book to Jongin after gulping down his rice wine for liquid courage.

\- For me? Really? Why? – Questioned the young Noble Consort surprised, taking the book into his hands with anticipation.

\- Can’t a man do something on the spur of the moment for his beautiful spouse? – Replied simply Sehun, refilling their cups to have something to keep his anxious mind busy and refusing to look at Jongin’ s face to not lose his composure.

\- May I open it?

\- Yes, of course, it’s yours now.

_Between what is said and not mean_

_And what is meant and not said_

_Most of love is lost._

\- Oh, Sehun, this… this is so beautiful. – Praised Jongin, his pretty eyes gleaming with unseen tears. His smile was so bright, that the moonlight and candlelight paled over his full lips. His tanned hands were pressing Sehun’ s present against his chest as if that plain and slim book was the most precious treasure in the entire world.

How lovely Jongin was like that, with his long brown hair over his wide back, his elegant face glowing with happiness, his eyes staring at Sehun with all his love in full display for him to witness. _Why hadn’t he have kissed Jongin yet?_ Reproached himself Sehun, closing the distance between them to take that gorgeous face into his hands and kiss Jongin on the lips.

Their kiss was like a fire. It started small, shy, just a glimpse of the passion that slowly began to consume them, making them moan into each other’s lips without breaking the long kiss. Sehun’ s hands grasped a handful of Jongin’ s hair to make the kiss go deeper, needier, getting a taste of the lingering liquor on the other’s lips and tongue. They breathed and kissed, moaned and panted, in the silence of the room.

Jongin’ s lips were so soft, so delicious, that Sehun could easily imagine himself getting addicted to them. The touch of those sun-kissed hands around his neck was arousing, inviting. Boldly, his pale hands started to go down, to the front of Jongin’ s lose robe and the border of the belt that kept it in place.

\- Do you want this? – Murmured Sehun, caressing the shell of his ear with little kisses.

\- Only if you want me.

Sehun’ s response was to devour his lips again with such hunger and desire, that Jongin whimpered, yearning for the things to come. When his lover’s hands started to undress him so slowly that Jongin felt that he was going to get crazy, the hands softly touching his warm skin made him shiver in excitement. This was the touch he had dreamt to feel for so long that he almost thought he was actually dreaming until lingering lips started to mouth the tender skin in his neck, shoulder and chest. His own hand, in the middle of stripping his spouse’s body, grabbed the silk in a grip to steady himself in his sudden dizziness. No dream could ever make up the burning feeling of desire that aroused him when Sehun’ s teeth took a taste of his flesh.

They were eager to be touched as they had never been touched before. Jongin grew up in a temple, Sehun had been in love with an impossible man, but their inexperience didn’t deter them in seeking more of the pleasure that every kiss and touch were given them.

They had heard things. Gossips of lovers the older temple guardians and helpers whispered when they thought no one was around. Secrets shared between military fellows about sleepless nights, with all their sordid details. All those murmurs where now tangible fantasies been lived by overly keen bodies.

Between kisses and scattered clothes falling to the floor, the couple reached the border of the bed. One soft push and they were laying on the bedsheets, Jongin in his back and Sehun hovering over him. Pale hands caressing tanned hips and thighs, spreading impatient legs to get their naked bodies closer. They were so hard that when their members finally touched, their gasps got the air away from their lungs before the space around them got filled with encouraging moans. Their breaths fastened with every move that made their crotches rub against each other in anticipation. Without breaking the rhythm, the youngest Kim groped for the small vial near the bed, coating his fingers with the thick consistency of oil.

\- Tell me how you feel, tell me if you still want this. – Asked Sehun, giving Jongin the chance to retract his consent.

\- I want you, by the Gods, you don’t know how much I have wanted you.

Sehun long fingers slipped from Jongin’ s inner thigh to his lower back, going further until he touched that place that made his lover arch his back against the sheets and close his legs around him as if he was afraid to let him go. The lone finger was followed by another slippery one, going deeper inside cautiously to not hurt him. Jongin was aroused, but still nervous and afraid. Sehun, feeling his apprehension, tried to kiss his anxiousness away, to soothe him whispering sweet nothings in his ear. The young Consort kept moaning, whining slightly when his spouse took his fingers out, only to let go a low groan when he felt Sehun’ s thick member sliding inside him. 

\- Wait. – Whimpered Jongin, his long legs shaking slightly with an excruciating mix of pain and pleasure that set his nerves on fire. – Just give me a moment. Hug me just for a moment.

It took them a few deep breaths to steady their pulses, to adjust to each other before Jongin signalled that he was alright, and the fair-skinned man started to thrust gently inside his lover. His thrusts only got deeper and faster when the tanned man under him closed his hand around the nape of his neck to bring him closer and pleaded for more. Overwhelmed, Jongin felt his lover bury his face in his hair, kiss the skin behind his ear, share his shallow breathing when every desperate move of Sehun’ s hips get them closer to release.

\- Please don’t stop. – Half prayed, half demanded the Prince of the Southern Mountains, crying desperately to reach his release. – It’s so good, oh Gods, please… harder.

A loud and wanning moan, followed by heavy breathing in the sudden silence, was the only sign of their fiery orgasm. Exhausted, dazed, and light-headed, the young lovers exchanged lazy caresses, surrounded by the cosy intimacy of their first time. Together.

\- Thank you for the gift. – Muttered fondly the Noble Consort Jongin in the dark.

Sehun smiled lethargically when his spouse kissed his closed eyelids, his cheek, his lips, his languid pale fingers that smoothed the sun-kissed cheek and remained hidden in the damped locks of Jongin’ s brown hair. 

Sehun could not be in love with Jongin, not yet, but he was easily falling for his kisses.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Witnesses**

The man dressed up in resplendent white was like a flying dove. The gleaming jewels in his hair and ankles bounced steadily with every movement, turn and spin, catching the light beautifully. His feet were bare, but it didn’t matter, as they seemed to not be even touching the floor. Everybody was watching in awe the perfect execution of the holy ritual by the Sacred Performer Kai. Even though this was Kai’ s first participation in one of the Main Temple ceremonies, he achieved to capture the attention of his enraptured audience from the first moment.

Sehun had been delighted when Kai was announced as the newly appointed Sacred Performer. His friend was an amazing performer that truly deserved his sacred title. Seen him dance so freely, the young Kim Prince felt a small pang of regret. He could also have been a Sacred Performer too if he hadn’t chosen to remain in the East Empire to stay in the vicinity of Prince Wu Han. To be by his secret love’s side, simply to be able to look at him from the distant. The Imperial Consort Luhan, right there by Emperor Xiumin’ s side, was a long dream from which Sehun didn’t ever want to wake up. 

The silence when the music stopped, signalling the end of the ritual, was the cue for Sehun to turn his gaze quickly, worried about had been seen by anyone. In a frenzy, he looked around to see if someone had noticed anything, but everybody was looking at Kai, standing in the middle of the platform. Relieved, the Prince tried to pay attention to the rest of the ceremony.

In his agitated state of mind, he didn’t notice that three different pair of eyes had witnessed his wistful staring. One of them had been by accident. Captain Huang was guarding the Imperial Consort Suho, sat beside Imperial Consort Luhan when the sense of a strong stare had alerted him of a possible threat. When he located the stare and realise that it wasn’t such, Captain Huang Zitao relaxed in relief. However, the recognition of the deep feelings wrapped on that gaze caught his attention completely, since Zitao also loved someone unattainable. 

The second pair of eyes had witnessed all with intention, as he was Prince Sehun’ s Royal Guard. Captain Do had followed whatever his Prince was staring at so intensely, worried about some potential attack, only to find himself looking at the Imperial Consort Luhan. Captain Do Kyungsoo released a gloomy exhalation, taking his eyes away from his Prince’s brother-in-law. Prince Sehun usually wasn’t this careless, but he guessed that the Prince had let his guard down without noticing his mistake. Kyungsoo felt bad for the Noble Consort Jongin. He had grown fond of the young man, and he really wished everything could turn out for the better for the young royal couple.

The third pair of eyes had seen everything in the lapse of a spin. One moment Jongin was looking at Sehun staring at something far away from him, with the next turn of his body showing him the recipient of his spouse’s dreamy contemplation. The Imperial Consort Luhan. The Sacred Performer almost lost his balance, only to be saved by his muscle memory taking control of his body. Jongin felt his heart heavy and his mind hazy. When his eyes finally met Sehun’ s at the end of his performance, the air of detachment in his spouse’s expression left a hollow pain in his chest. A constant reminder of his unreciprocated feelings. Jongin felt miserable but managed to force a strained smile.

He had pleaded for this, for a chance to fight, not for an assured victory, and he was going to go into battle with all his heart and will, while he still had even the faintest possibility to win his beloved’s heart. The sound of tinkling jewels followed every of Kai’s movements when he stepped down from the platform to disappear into the Temple to make himself ready. When he comes back, he was going to be the Noble Consort Jongin, Sehun’ s rightful spouse again. He was no soldier, but he was nevertheless a warrior.

\- Captain Do? – Inquired suddenly Prince Sehun, discreetly moving his hand to catch said man’s attention. – Would you escort Jongin to the Emperor’s area? I will meet you there. 

\- Yes, your Highness. – Bowed the Royal Guard, following with his eyes the silhouette of his Prince walking away.

The Royal Guard observed how Sehun took a seat beside Luhan, who quickly started talking with him lively. In the beginning, Kyungsoo had thought that the youngest Kim and his brother-in-law didn’t get along. They seemed to have a strained relationship, behaving in a guarded way whenever they were around each other. However, the more time he spent by Sehun’ s side, watching every one of his moves, the reason behind their cautious interactions was revealed. The young Prince had feelings for the older man, feelings that he deduced were known or intuited by the Imperial Consort.

It took time but gradually their interactions had improved to a more comfortable and relaxed one. They looked increasingly relieved as they got closer to the camaraderie that they seemed to usually share. Kyungsoo was glad that they had mended they relationship but not everything had been that positive. Prince Jongin was the reason. The young man was a particularly doting spouse that sometimes couldn’t conceal his disappointed fast enough. On those occasions, the jovial man became quieter with a sober expression. 

Prince Jongin loved his spouse, that was obvious, and he should have already realised about Prince Sehun’ s love for the Imperial Consort Luhan. 

\- By the Gods, all this is fucked up. – Swore the military officer, leaving his spot to go to the Temple to seek for the Noble Consort Jongin.

On the other side of the Temple, the small group of royals were chatting after the ceremony for pleading an auspicious journey for the Imperial Consort Suho. The end of the visit was a sad event for them, so they were trying their best to brighten the mood.

\- We are going to miss you Myeon but don’t fool yourself thinking that now that we don’t have any more pretexts to bring you here you are going to get rid of us. – Warned Chanyeol with a smile, joking around to cheer everybody up as always. 

\- I would never even dream about it. Someone has to regularly check that your brats are still in one piece and not missing a limb of something.

\- Hey, we are all grown-ups now, responsible adults that know how to behave. That situation was an accident that only happened two other times. - Retorted Baekhyun very seriously.

\- You really know how to make your point. – Scoffed Junmyeon, addressing then to Luhan. – Take care of them, would you?

\- I think I have been doing a fairly good job until now. What do you think Sehunnie?

\- We couldn’t have asked for a better caretaker, so I’m afraid you are pretty much stuck with us. – Pointed out the young prince, grinning at his brother-in-law and resting a tentative hand over the other man’s forearm as many times before. His touch wasn’t rejected, making his heart feel lighter and content.

In silence, the Vast lands Imperial Guard observed every movement and word between the Prince and the Imperial Consort of the East Empire under a new light. Now that he knew what he was looking at, the meaning underlying the prince’s behaviour was easier to fathom. Prince Sehun had been indeed a caring spouse, if a little guarded, so everybody had been easily deceived. Even when it seems that sometimes the prince couldn’t suppress his craving fast enough.

The yearning in the way Sehun’ s dark eyes twinkled whenever they were over the older man was painfully familiar to Zitao. It was as if he was staring at his reflection in a looking glass. At least, he had the solace of knowing that his love was unfeasible. Yifan was a prince, the heir of an Empire. Huang Zitao was a low class noble, fit for aiming for a flourishing career in the army but not for becoming an Imperial Consort. He never stood a chance. Facing this reality, he became his beloved’s Imperial Guard to protect him and everything he loved the most until his last breath. He had his beloved’s trust and respect. He can’t aspire to have anything more than that and he would die before doing something to lose them.

Instead, Princes Sehun and Han were equals. They could have been together if the circumstances had been different. There had been a real chance, even if just a very vague one. Lingering hopes over potential pasts were the worst. They keep you dreaming. They keep you blind to reality. Captain Huang very much preferred to have his eyes wide open, even if it was to see a harsh reality. He hoped Prince Sehun could open his eyes soon too.

\- Jongin! – Exclaimed Minseok all of a sudden, seen his brother-in-law coming closer to them. – You were great! We were so impressed with your performance. Congratulations on your first official ceremony as part of the Main Temple and the Imperial family.

Noble Consort Jongin always dressed up to make an impression. His robes for the occasion were purple and moss green, with an over-robe in white brocade. Wide silver bracelets and slim rings adorned his wrists and fingers in perfect match with his royal crown. He knew exactly how to enhance his best features. How to make his bronze skin glow and his honey eyes stand out over his pronounced cheekbones. He knew how to capture Sehun’ s attention to make him only look at him, if just for a superficial moment.

\- Thank you, thank you very much. I was so nervous that I couldn’t sleep last night. 

\- We couldn’t sleep last night. – Stressed the “we” Sehun, rolling his eyes in mocking annoyance. – He spent the whole night just tossing and turning every ten minutes.

\- You had nothing to worry about, your performance was flawless, right? – Inquired Luhan, looking directly at Sehun for an answer. Luhan had taken a liking on Jongin since reading his letter and even more, after meeting him and, along with Minseok, always tried to discreetly encourage the couple to get closer.

\- I never doubted that he was going to become the best performer ever. – Praised sincerely said prince, kissing his spouse’s cheek kindly when the sun-kissed man leaned on his shoulder shyly for all his new family’s compliments. Only when he was close to Jongin for no one else to hear his words, Sehun murmured his private conviction. - You really are a treasure.


	12. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

\- You have to wake up Nini. – Whispered Sehun into his ear, gently caressing the little tufts from his bed head. 

\- Don’t want to. – Whined cutely the young Prince of the Southern Mountains, burying his face in the pillow trying to disappear. It didn’t work. 

\- Come on, don’t make me force you to wake up. 

\- I can’t. – Jongin’ s voice was muffled by the pillow, his body a dead weight wrapped tightly in the bedsheets. - Bed too comfy. 

\- Oh, is that a challenge? I love a good challenge in the morning.

Carefully, a fair-skinned hand began to unwrap the tangled bedsheets, freeing the sleepy man inside them. Jongin’ s warm body, now without his cover, stirred slightly in discomfort but didn’t open his eyes. Sehun smiled tenderly seeing the other man’s brave efforts to stay asleep. Too bad their day was packed with work and he couldn’t grant his spouse’s wish. 

A soft kiss in Jongin’ s brown hair was followed by gentle fingers moving the locks of hair away to leave a kiss in the nape of his neck. There, with his nose against his skin, the smell of Jongin’ s very own scent was more intense. A mix of incense and agarwood that always lingered in the Scared Performer’s skin due to his many hours of dance practice in the Temple. Sehun leaned a little more into that familiar smell that filled his heart with calm. The man in his arms was like early morning light. Warm, comfortable, secure. He kissed his neck a few more times, smiling when his necking was welcomed with a soft exhalation and the turn of Jongin’ s head to give him more access to keep going.

\- If this is your attempt to make me get out of bed, let me tell you that it isn’t working. – Moaned the Noble Consort, rubbing the lower part of his body against the semi-hard member touching his buttocks.

\- I think I changed my mind. 

\- Good. Now do something about it.

And Sehun obeyed with all his will. His hand crept from the other’s back to between his long legs. A gasp escaped from the sun-kissed man when pale fingers pulled apart his clothes to grab his member and start stroking it. 

\- Still sleepy? – Groaned Prince Sehun, moving his hand in a steady rhythm, rubbing his hardness against his lover’s bottom with every stroke. 

Jongin didn’t have the opportunity to answer as the hand palming his member gave it a firm stroke that made him see stars. Aroused and needy, the young Consort squeezed frantically the hip behind him, wordlessly pleading for more. Something with what Sehun had been painfully teasing him but not giving him.

\- Please, don’t make me beg for it. – Ironically begged Jongin, desperately panting in anticipation and excitement.

\- I would love to hear you begging but sadly not today.

A straight thrust was enough to slide his hard member between his spouse’s cheeks and get inside his hot body. The straightforward action made Jongin choke, forcing a deep intake of air into his lungs to fuel his chest breathings. The stiffness of his body was quickly subdued by increasing pleasure. Every thrust was welcomed with short fingernails digging into his lover’s flesh, enjoying the sound of his name being repeated as a pray.

They had been sleeping together frequently since their first time. Both enjoyed the rush of excitement that filled their bodies whenever they kiss or touch, growing comfortable with each other needs with every time they had spent together. Together, they had discovered the places that made them shiver the most, that made them moan the most, that made them go crazy. The night they discovered that certain place that had made Jongin cry in pleasure had been a memorable one. One that Sehun always like to make Jongin experience over and over again.

\- I would love nothing more than to have you all day here with me but we have to get up soon, so… - Announced Sehun, moving his hips tentatively to find that special spot that made the other man a mess of moans. – I want you to come just for me. Now.

As in a spell, his member touched that spot inside his lover that made him release a strained sob. The flesh around his dick constricted by instinct, making him lose focus for a moment. Soon, they were just a moaning tangle of fingers clutching at bedsheets for support while getting deeper into each other.

They reached their orgasms not long before, leaving them lax in the soiled bed.

\- Good morning love. – Purred Jongin, voice hoarse and low. 

\- Good morning my jewel. – Responded Sehun, sliding carefully out of the other’s body. 

\- I don’t ever want to wake up if you are not with me like this. - Vowed the Noble Consort, kissing his spouse’s lips as soon as he turned around to face him. 

\- Lucky you that I’m not going anywhere. 

\- I love you. – Said the Prince of the Southern Mountains, not given his lover a chance to say anything when he captured his lips again in a deep kiss.

He knew Sehun was not ready to give him an answer and he can accept it. His love was enough for the two of them for now.

\- Ready to get up? - Questioned Sehun with a grin, kissing the other’s forehead kindly. Jongin’ s little concession hadn’t passed unnoticed to him.

\- Yes, thank you so much, your Highness. - Said in a jest the tanned Consort, stirring to get out from the bed. – I just need a bath and I will be as good as new.

\- Take Captain Do with you today. I will be working in my office until supper. No need for him to see me filling in forms all day.

\- Alright, see you at supper then. Have a nice day my love. 

\- You too, my jewel.

The peck in their lips was tender and sweet, just a little gesture before going out of bed and get ready to work.

They were so easily getting used to a routine that Sehun found difficult to think of his life before having the other man in his life and especially his bed. _By the Gods, that body is a sin_ , pondered Sehun, seen Jongin’ s half-naked silhouette walking away from the bedchamber. Jongin was simply gorgeous. All that glorious golden skin, his plump lips, his warm eyes, his charming smile, and that unreal and beautiful face.

Sehun wasn’t surprised that more than half of the court envied him for having such a stunning man as his spouse. However, those lips only moaned lusciously when he kisses them. And oh, how Sehun loved to kiss them until the sun comes up in the sky.

Prince Sehun was examining some reports when Imperial Consort Luhan entered the office inconspicuously. He watched the younger man work over some papers for a few seconds with a playful smirk before talking.

\- You really forgot about our lunch, don’t you? 

\- Han! Are you crazy? You almost gave me a heart attack. 

\- Good. You were very inconsiderate when you kept me waiting for you. 

\- What? What time is it? I swear that… 

\- Relax, I was just joking. I finished earlier so I came to annoy you. 

\- Idiot. 

\- But you lo… - Han closed his mouth in panic, pretending that his slip of the tongue never happened. - You have to live with that. Too bad Sehunnie.

The phrase was awkward and forced, but both of them knew that it was better to ignore it.

\- Well, now that you are here, why don’t we eat here? I don’t know about you but I’m kind of hungry already. – Offered Sehun, itching to change the subject.

\- Who can say no to food? – Shrunken his shoulders the older man, showing a casual smile to make the other man feel at ease. It has been his mistake, to begin with, not Sehun’ s.

The servants promptly brought their food and drinks, leaving them alone after that. They talked about anything and everything, as in the old days before Sehun’ s abrupt and indirect confession. The air around them was less dense every day. They almost had been back as to how they had been before. _Before_ was such a heavy word for Han because it really didn’t describe the magnitude of their situation. Just because he didn’t know about Sehun’ s feeling until that day, it didn’t mean that those feelings hadn’t been there before. But Sehun was now with Jongin, and his growing smile was a sincere one.

Sehun felt relieved and happier than ever. His relationship with Han was getting better every day and they were once again having informal meetings like this one. When he had proposed a training session for the following week, the older man hadn’t offered an excuse and actually gladly accepted. As their conversation flowed over time, Sehun couldn’t avoid acknowledging that his love for Han still ran deep inside his heart. He loved him fervently, ardently, and that fire hadn’t subsided as much as necessary yet. When they began to get close again, he genuinely only had wanted to have his best friend back. He was happy to have Han’s friendship and companionship again. However, there were still moments, like when the other man licked his lips to clean some food from them, that he just craved to kiss him senseless over the table.

Prince Han was laughing loudly from a comment made by Sehun when the door of the office opened cautiously. From the slit of the door, a curious face peeked inside the room, seeking for someone in particular. Apparently, the young man hadn’t been discreet enough to not be noticed by one of the men inside the office.

\- Jongin? - Questioned Han, startling him. – Why don’t you come in?

\- I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting for Sehun to have company.

\- Oh, you two had a date? – Inquired the Imperial Consort, concerned to be interrupting something unintentionally.

\- No, no, I was just coming by to see if Sehun was free to hang out a little bit, but we didn’t have a date or anything like that. – Assured him steadfastly Jongin. – I have an appointment anyway so enjoy your lunch. – Rushed the Prince, bowing slightly to signal his leaving. – Nice to see you, Han. See you later Sehun. Goodbye.

The door closed before any of the men in the table could say anything to stop him. Jongin looked like in a hurry, so they really didn’t feel like doing something to stop him anyway.

\- Jongin is always so clumsy. – Chuckled Sehun, smiling fondly due to his spouse’s odd behaviour. – I’m sure he forgot he had an appointment until now.

\- I like him. He is so cute and gawky. You two are perfect for each other.

\- Oh, shut up, Han.

Once Jongin closed the door, he quickly walked away nervously. He was wishing to talk with Sehun, but the presence of Han took him by surprise. Even though finding only the two of them was infrequent, he always tried to avoid being alone with them. As much as they were always very accommodating with him, he couldn’t help to feel like an uncomfortable outsider in their company. Due to this, as soon as he saw just the two of them in that room, he promptly made up a lame excuse and ran away like a coward.

\- It seems that Sehun is busy now, Captain Do. – Mentioned Jongin in a too-casual way to sound natural, and without slowing down his pace. – I think it’s better to just go and see if she can see me earlier.

\- As you wish, your Highness. – Agreed on the Royal Guard, watching closely the prince’s nervous behaviour from the corner of his eye. – Would you want me to come latter for Prince Sehun?

\- That wouldn’t be necessary Captain, thank you. I still don’t know if there is really a reason to bother him or not anyway.

Jongin had declined the offer with a saddened gesture. Sehun had seemed so content and relaxed in Luhan’s company that he absolutely didn’t want to be _the one_ disrupting that comfortable atmosphere just for some unconfirmed ideas.

The Royal Consort deeply sighed as he walked silently through the hallways, crossing his arms over his waist to embrace himself anxiously. His heart was racing in his chest, filled with expectations, and also with worry and nervousness.

He knew what he would feel if she says the words he was hoping to hear, but what would Sehun feel about it?

Would he feel happy, annoyed or worst of all… _indifferent_?

Jongin unconsciously tightened the arms around his body in apprehension.

\- We are here, Your Highness. – Announced Kyungsoo, holding the door open for the young prince, who thanked him for the courtesy before entering the office with an aplomb that he wasn’t feeling at all. 

When Sehun went to his wing in the Palace for supper, he was surprised to see Jongin already there with a surplus of food and sweets beautifully arranged over the table. He seemed unusually anxious and jumpy, even though his lips curved in a beaming smile when he saw him coming.

\- Sehun! Come, come, take a sit with me.

\- Is everything alright? – Asked the Prince taking a sit, somehow apprehensive of the answer.

\- I’m with child. The physician confirmed it this afternoon. – Blurted the young man, unable to wait any longer. - We are going to be parents.

\- What? You are… what? – Stuttered Sehun, too shocked for the abruptness of the news and their meaning to speak properly. - You are with child? For real?

\- Are you happy?

\- What? Of course, I’m happy! By the Gods, I’m so happy and shocked that I think I will faint. – Laughed wholeheartedly the fair-skinned man, hugging and kissing his spouse enthusiastically. – That’s why you came to my office?

\- No, no, at that time I wasn’t sure, but I had my suspicions. That’s why I had an appointment with the physician, and she confirmed them.

\- You should have come and told me.

\- I felt embarrassed to talk about it with Han there, especially since I wasn’t even sure, and I didn’t want to make a fuss if all was a mistake.

\- But now that we are sure, we have to tell everybody. We need to send a letter to Junmyeon and Taemin and organise a banquet to make a proper announcement. And the ceremony, we need a ceremony in the Temple to thank the deities and plead for an eventless pregnancy and a healthy child.

\- By the Gods, Sehun, I’m sure we can wait until the morning to do all that. - Giggled Jongin, ecstatic by Sehun’ s overwhelming response to the news. 

\- Absolutely. Now you need to eat and rest. Is it…?

\- Eh? Is it what? – Encouraged him to talk the tanned man, looking at his hesitant spouse with a confused expression.

\- Is it warm? Or not yet?

Jongin wanted to melt right there due to Sehun’ s cuteness. Carriers showed that they were bearing a child when their abdomens got gradually warmer than the rest of their bodies. A comforting warm that indicated that a spark of life was living inside of them. A little star.

\- Not very much really. I guess is too soon? I don’t know anything about this. Jonghyun was born when I was in the High Temple, so I have no idea.

\- Are you scare? 

\- Yes, absolutely, and you? 

\- Terrified. Been there during Minseok’ s pregnancies don’t make any difference really. 

\- We are doomed.

The future parents looked to each other for a moment, their eyes full of fright and panic, until Sehun cracked under the pressure and started laughing due to the absurdity of the situation. Soon, Jongin was laughing too, all his worries forgotten when his spouse tenderly placed a hand in his belly and kissed his cheek in reassurance.

\- We are going to be alright. I’m thrilled about this. - Assured him Sehun.

\- Me too. I’m happier than scared. – Smiled Jongin full of joy and relief. - I love you. I love you and our future child.

\- I will always take care of you and our child. – Promised Sehun earnestly.

He cared for him, he really did, but that feeling wasn’t love yet. And Sehun would never lie to Jongin. He deserved nothing else than true and sincerity.


	13. The Uncles

**The Uncles**

The next surprise for the soon-to-be parents was that the Noble Consort was expecting twins. The physician had been professional enough to not laugh in front of the stunned royal couple. They had been indeed really adorable sitting there in astonishment, gasping for air like fishes out of the water.

The Imperial family was incredibly happy for their youngest family members. Taemin and Sunmi had already sent beautiful presents for the future children, promising that they will send even more. Jongin had felt very moved by his brother and sister-in-law enthusiast respond and encouraging letters. 

As it was tradition, the firstborn of any family member of the Imperial household had to have the Imperial couple as their godparents. They also have the honour to name the newborn to bring good luck and fortune. Minseok and Han were already struggling to find the perfect names for their future godchildren, even though they wouldn’t know their gender until they were born.

\- How are you felling Jongin? Still tired? – Inquired Baekhyun with attentiveness, serving some tea while Chanyeol cut the spongy cake.

That day the couple had invited Sehun and Jongin to taste some new tea that they had acquired recently; alcohol temporally banned from their family meetings in support of the pregnant parent.

\- Much better, thank you. The medicine the physician gave me was really helpful.

\- That’s good. I’m sure you don’t want to miss more practice days now that you already cut them that much.

\- No, absolutely. I will go crazy if I don’t practice. My body is so accustomed to dance that I can’t imagine not doing it at all. It was good that the major ceremonies were over once the drowsiness kicked in.

\- If it was hard to wake him up before, now is almost impossible. – Mumbled Sehun, munching his dessert enthusiastically. He really had a sweet tooth.

\- Let him sleep now. Later, when the children were born, you two won’t be able to sleep at all. – Chastised Chanyeol with a big grin, before suddenly getting all serious while clearing his throat. – Well, you know, we invited the both of you today, here, well, because we, Baekhyun and I, I mean, we want to talk to you, the both of you, about something that…

\- Channie, you are scaring the kids darling. – Interrupted Baekhyun, having witnessed how his brother and brother-in-law expressions went from puzzlement to worry. – What Channie so eloquently was trying to say was that we invited both of you today for tea because we had a proposal for you two. We don’t want to be intrusive or anything like that so, if any of you feel unconformable at any time, you can ask me to stop and everything will be alright. I promise this isn’t anything to worry about and is just an idea that Channie and I were discussing as a possibility.

\- What kind of proposal? – Inquired Sehun, intrigued by his brother’s assertiveness.

\- Taking advantage of the trust you two had put on us, we know that both are worried that, by primogeniture, your firstborn will inherit the majority of the assets under your royal title, as well as the main use of the title itself. That even though the second child won’t be without economic or social support, this particular situation may lead to some kind of jealousy between the twins. Is totally understandable to think like that, so Chanyeol and I wanted to propose something to ease such worries.

Baekhyun took some air before continuing, feeling tense about the outcome of his proposal. There was so much in jeopardy.

\- We want to officially adopt the second child as our heir. It won’t be necessary to change the surname, so the child will still be a Kim, although a different kind of Kim. Also, we won’t ever take the child away from you. We will never, ever do something like that, so the child will absolutely be raised by both of you. Just, if it’s possible, we would like to take part in it a little bit more than what is expected from a pair of uncles.

\- You can think about it until the children were born, and even after that. – Offered Chanyeol more serene. Baekhyun’s hand was squeezing his own hand under the table, boosting his confidence. – We know this is a big decision, a very important one, so we don’t want to pressure you in any way. Any decision will be a good decision, as you are the parents of the child and know what is best, and we will always love your children in the same way that we love Minnie and Han’s. 

\- I definitively never expected this. – Murmured Sehun, looking at Jongin to see the same dumbfounded expression in his face as the one he knew he had in his own.

\- That’s why we tricked you to come here with sweets, Hunnie. – Joked Baekhyun, in an effort to diffuse the heaviness in the air. - We knew you wouldn’t say no to cake.

\- And it worked. – Smiled Jongin, still recovering from the impression. – I think I talk for Sehun and me when I tell you that although we can’t give you an answer now, we feel very honoured to know that both of you were this thoughtful about our children’s future. We promise that we will give you an answer soon, as we don’t want to keep you waiting.

\- We really need to think if we can allow you two helping us raise one of the children. Poor baby. Poor innocent soul. – Lamented Sehun exaggeratedly, gaining a kick in the shin from his brother.

\- Eat your cake and choke, little brother.

\- Of course, it’s delicious. I think I will eat it all, big brother.

\- Oh, give me that back you brat. I want cake too.

The quarrelling brother’s spouses laughed seeing them making a tantrum over cake. Taking their plates and cups away from the table, they calmly ate their portions enjoying the show. None of them was going to even try to stop them. They both knew better.

As promised, very soon the future parents gave their answer to an anxious couple.

The second twin of Prince Kim Sehun and Noble Consort Lee Jongin was going to be the official heir of Prince Kim Baekhyun and Noble Consort Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol couldn’t suppress their tears of pure joy while hugging the parents of their future adopted heir. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody guess who the twins are going to be?

**Chapter 8**

The children were boys. The fraternal twins were two little angels, very different one from another. The firstborn, Ten, had the same pale skin and strong eyebrows as Sehun, as well as similar pretty dark almond-shaped eyes. Yukhei, the second son, had the tan skin, sweet smile and soft eyes of Jongin. Chanyeol had also pointed out extremely excited that his adopted son had the same cute ears as him. 

The presentation of the children at the Main Temple was a splendid affair. The children, wrapped in the softest fur from the Southern Mountains, were carried by their parents through the same aisle they had walked by when they got married. Every noble thought that the young couple looked breathtaking, not due to their rich silk robes and silver jewels, but because of their blissful and proud smiles.

Minseok and Han, taking the wooden tablets and ink from the Temple Priest, had written their royal names on them to added them to the other Kim Imperial household sacred wooden tablets. Sehun and Jongin’ s boys were now officially part of the Kim Imperial household.

Prince Sehun loved his sons with all his heart. They were perfect when they laugh, when they got fussy, when they cried and when they played happily in his and Jongin’ s lap. His brothers and brothers-in-law loved the children too, and Minseok constantly settled playdates for his children with the twins when they were old enough.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol assumed their roles as Yukhei’ s co-parents with a seriousness that took everyone by surprise. They were completely committed to being the best role models for Yukhei and his brother. They wanted to make him proud to have two adoptive parents as awesome as them. Sometimes, they took the children with them for a horse riding, a walk in the Imperial Gardens or just to spend some time spoiling them with silly games and toys.

Sehun loved his children with all his heart, but he also loved to be able to freely moan in pleasure when Jongin’ s twisted his tongue around his member. 

\- Do that again… - Pleaded Sehun, sweat covering his forehead. – That thing with your… that was… oh!

The young prince choked a cry mid-sentence when his lover skilfully twisted his tongue again in that sinful way that made him want to push his hips further into that delicious mouth. Instead, Sehun grabbed the nearest bed pole so strongly that his knuckles got white trying to ground himself to not do something that could hurt Jongin. His hands clutched onto the wood and the crumpled bedsheets, desperate to hold onto something when that delicious mouth abruptly stopped in the midst of a glorious deep-throating.

\- You can’t come just now. – Even with his lips busy kissing the other man’s length, Jongin’ s whisper reached Sehun clearly. – We still have a few precious hours before they come back, and I’m planning to use them wisely.

Even though the children weren’t babies anymore and have their own Tutors and Caretakers, they still needed their parent’s constant attention, making of any time alone they could have something invaluable.

Every lazy lick in Sehun’ s crotch was followed by a soft kiss and a gentle rub of teasing fingers in the painfully hard member. The Kim Prince repressed a sudden desire to cry in frustration when his tentative of getting more contact was shot down by two firm hands pinning him against the bed.

\- So eager, aren’t we? – Purred the Southern Prince, pleased to see his spouse’s dilated pupils and shallow breathing. – Don’t worry. I’m eager too.

The disarranged robe that had been barely hanging in the Noble Consort’s shoulders was tossed out into the floor, leaving him completely naked in front of his hungry lover.

\- By the Gods, you are gorgeous. How am I so lucky to be with someone like you? – Questioned in disbelieve the fair-skinned man in a soft breath, kissing the man that had sensually crawled across his body until he had reached his impatient thin lips.

\- And I’m yours. All yours my love.

Jongin words were strained, peppered with moans and a flinch that made him scrub his face against his lover’s neck when he pushed one finger covered in oil inside him. Sehun almost came when his spouse’s member touched his own when he started enthusiastically preparing himself with a second and third finger.

\- Then come here. I need you now my jewel. – It was a demand and a pray, or nothing of that at all, but Sehun didn’t care. He only wanted to hold his precious jewel tightly in his arms and let himself go.

The Noble Consort didn’t answer the plea. It wasn’t necessary when he sat in Sehun’ s lap and slid his member inside him to ride it. Every move, every thrust was aimed to feel his lover going deeper and deeper. His strong thighs spread a little bit more, his hands rested in the other man’s abdomen, his hips rolled in the right angle to touch that delicious nerve. Sehun pushed his body up to meet a thrust halfway, making Jongin sob in pleasure.

The rhythm of their bodies was in perfect synchrony with their moans, with their heavy gasps and intakes of air. Only when the man beneath him clutched onto his hips to steady him, Jongin noticed that his upper body had bent looking for support. Those hands in his flesh, those dark eyes looking into his brown ones when his lover came in a low groan, the warm of the skin under his own fingers made him came too, hard and untouched. 

\- I love you. – Confessed like many times before Jongin, relaxing in his spouse’s embrace but with their bodies still intimately connected.

Sehun closed his eyes and hugged the other man tighter. He kissed his forehead, laying a hand in the tousled brown hair to play with it tenderly. The man in his arms had already waited too much. He was so loving, his heart so tender, his love so genuine. Sehun already cared deeply for the man cuddled in his chest that he was almost sure that eventually, his next words would become real. Maybe he just needed to start saying them aloud to bring the feeling to the surface.

\- I’m falling for you too. 

The effect of those words on the man resting on him was immediate. His upper body raised in a jump with his thighs still pressed against his hips. All the sleepiness had banished from his eyes.

\- Do you really mean it?

There were some much hope and happiness in his words and blinding smile. Sehun wished that nothing ever tainted that beautiful view. He prayed in silence to be able to keep true to his words if he tries harder.

\- Yes, my Nini.

\- I promise I will make it all worth it. To fall in love with me, my love.

\- You already have done more than enough. – Assured Sehun, feeling a lump forming in his throat and his head throbbing. – Now rest with me. I want to hold you while we can. The children are coming back soon.

Jongin fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Sehun stayed awake looking at the ceiling. 

\- Place your hand here. Can you feel it? – Asked the Noble Consort, putting his hand over the one already placed in his covered flat belly.

\- Yes. The warm isn’t that noticeable yet but it’s clearly there.

\- This time it isn’t going to turn that hot anyway. The physician said is only one.

\- Good. I love the kids but having two babies wailing at the same time was an experience I’m not sure I can endure a second time.

\- I totally agree. – Concurred Jongin vehemently, remembering those first days fondly, before attempting a shy smile. – Do you think this was too soon?

\- Not at all. And I really enjoyed how we got to this point.

\- Sehun! – Reprimanded a scandalised Jongin, giggling behind his hands just to high-pitch laugh when Sehun playfully smirked and began tickling his abdomen. – Sehun! Stop! That tickles! Sehun! Sehun! Why you are like this?

They were in tears when the Kim Prince finally showed some compassion for the laughing mess that was his spouse. They were two children again, playing and having fun in the coldest mountains in the midst of summer. If Sehun closed his eyes, the sky would be blue and Jongin would be holding his hand to run downhill laughing.

\- You have to go now, or you will be late. – Reminded him Jongin, cleaning his cheeks with the back of his hands.

It was at that moment that Sehun remembered his meeting with the Emperor, before the general meeting with the other military high ranking officers.

\- I totally forgot about that. 

\- Of course, you do. You were too busy torturing me.

\- You are still too ticklish for your own good.

\- And you just had to make sure of that, didn’t you?  
  
\- Absolutely my jewel. I love to hear you laugh.

The Court Room looked immense for only Minseok and Sehun to occupy. The army meeting was going to be held in the same place, so all the room would be needed. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were going to be there too, although now they had their own meetings.

\- I’m not going to ask why but you need to fix your clothes. – Advised Minseok with a cheeky grin as soon as the doors were closed.

Sehun’ s face was burning in seconds.

\- It’s not what you think.

\- I said I wasn’t asking why, and I mean it. I really don’t what to know what my little brother was doing to end up this untidy.

\- Brother! – Shrieked in agony the young prince, embarrassed by his brother saucy insinuations. – It was only some tickles. I think we just got carried away by the good news.

\- What good news?

\- Jongin is with child again.

\- Really? The physician already confirmed it?

\- Yes. We are going to have another child.

\- This is so great! I’m so happy for you and Jongin. Congratulations. Does anybody else know?

\- No, you are the first. Not even Taemin knows.

Minseok was too dignified to show how utterly pleased he was to be the first one to know about it, however, his delighted cat-like smile was quite telling. 

\- Well, that’s… nice. Thank you for telling me. – Simply acknowledge the Emperor, now deep in thoughts. – Then I guess my request is now out of question.

\- What request?

\- Have you noticed Seulgi’ s interest in battle training? – Asked Minseok, receiving a nod by Sehun as a response. – Han and I thought that it will be good for her to start some proper training and, eventually, maybe she would like to study in the Vast lands’ Academy. She is a Wu too after all, and part of the Vast lands’ kin. 

\- That’s reasonable. Even if she has the right to go as a Wu, she will need to already have some skills and abilities to past the admission tests.

\- That’s why Han requested Yifan a teacher for Seulgi, but they need to evaluate her potential and interests to appoint the best option for her. Han and Seulgi are going to travel to the Vast lands Empire soon to do that. Captain Zhang is going with them as their Imperial Guard, but I was hoping that you could also join them. Is not that I don’t trust in Captain Zhang’s capabilities. Is just that, even though it will be good to have someone to help Han of course, I guess this is a good opportunity for one of us to visit Junmyeon? He doesn’t have many chances to meet us, so he will be very happy if his favourite brother visits him.

\- I’m not his favourite. He is a mother hen even with you.

\- Liar. You are all of us’ favourite little brother and you know it. Just accept that you are our beloved baby chick like a man, Hunnie.

\- There are so many things being so wrong in that sentence Minnie.

\- I only speak the truth little brother. Anyway, I think now my request may be improper considering the good news you just shared with me.

Sehun bit his lips nervously. The prospect of going was tempting. He wanted to see his brother. The letters sometimes were not enough. _Is not because of Han. This is not about being able to spend more time with him_. Repeated Sehun vehemently in his mind.

He shouldn’t run from this. Not if he truly wanted to change his feeling for Han and keep trying to fall in love with Jongin. He was so close, isn’t he? So close to stopping dreaming with Han’s beautiful doe-eyes looking at him with desire and love. This will be good for them and their still fragile friendship. _It is just a visit to Junmyeon and nothing more_. Convinced himself Sehun, wanting to bite his lips viciously.

\- I don’t think there would be any problem if the visit is not going to be a long one.

\- No, not at all. At maximum, three weeks and they are departing next month. I just… well… I just don’t want to be inopportune.

Minseok was never shy so him looking away was a hint that he was troubled. He cared about the success of his brother’s relationship, but he also cared about his absent brother’s wellness. Now he was unsure if that had been a good idea.

\- Don’t worry so much, brother. – Assured him Sehun. – I will talk with Jongin about it but I’m sure he will be very happy about the trip. The child is one month old at most, so we still have a lot of time. Thanks to all the deities, this time we are expecting only one.

\- Royal Tutor Lady Jung would be so relieved to hear that.

Their laugh ceased when Captain Zhang opened the door and the high-rank military officers of the Army entered the room for the meeting. The topic of the trip was not discussed again.

As predicted, Jongin supported the plan. He assured Minseok and even Han, that it was an excellent idea. His own brother and relatives were in the far mountains so he knew Junmyeon will be very pleased to see his favourite brother. Even he knew Sehun was the favourite among the Kim brothers. Who was Sehun trying to fool?

Jongin sincerely thought that the trip was a good idea. He was happy for Sehun and Junmyeon. He trusted in Han and Sehun. It was not a trust issue what gripped his heart like a dark vine. It was the fear that, while away from each other, Sehun realise that he doesn’t really need or miss him that much. That Sehun finally realises that it was Prince Han who he had been really needing and missing all this time.

He was so close to having a place in his beloved’s heart, that the fear of losing his only chance to be loved by Sehun made him tear up secretly.

Later, he had wished Sehun a good journey wearing his most flattering attire and his most radiant smile, kissing him good-bye with all his one-sided love hanging in his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but I'm afraid dear good Jun is not going to be in the next chapter due to Sehun's need to start sorting out his problems all by himself. His brother can't be his emotional nanny all the time.


	15. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sincere apologies. Uni has been crazy and confusing but now we are all having a mandatory break and seems that we will be doing our classes online later. With the same datelines for our reports. Great. 
> 
> Thank you all and sorry again.
> 
> Take care.

** Chapter 9  **

The travel to the Vast lands Empire had been long and exhausting for the young Prince, the Imperial Consort and his daughter. Sehun truly envied the lazy smile that never left Captain Zhang’s lips while riding his horse serenely. However, the Imperial family forgot all their fatigue when their brothers hugged them tightly as soon as they put a foot out of the carriage.

Crown Princess Seulgi was excited with all the new food, faces, places and exciting activities that uncles FanFan and Myeonie prepared especially for her. It was the first time the young lady has travelled so far, and everything was a surprise for her. The whole experience got even better when her cousin Yunho became her loyal companion, guide and playmate. Although, not everything was fun and games. Seulgi also took her lessons at the Academy with a determination that cleared all Han’s doubts. His daughter’s future would be splendid as part of the students in the prestigious Vast lands Academy when she grows up.

Seulgi and Yunho’s adventures all over the Palace and Academy grounds, always followed closely by Captain Zhang’s sharp sword, gave the visitors a lot of time for themselves. Yifan and Junmyeon promptly took this rare opportunity to pamper their brothers dreadfully like the devoted older brothers that they were. Yifan’s parents founded their eagerness cute and humorous, so they didn’t say a word or try to meddle in their businesses and let them have their fun.

Like tonight, that they have decided to have a small party in the Palace Garden’s Sun Pavilion. The Palace Garden was a remarkable achievement of advance engineering and botany. It was a scale representation of the surface of the Earth, with all its different plants, landscapes and water bodies. The two pavilions, one golden and the other silver were the representation of the Sun and the Moon that protected them all. It was a marvel that only the skilful Vast lands kin was able to produce. A marvel that now was full of joyful laughs and chatter.

\- This wine…I like this wine very so much? … is… amazing! – Stuttered Sehun, the redness on his face already showing his drunkenness.

\- Who would have guessed, when you seldom gave me your cup for a refill? – Giggled mockingly Junmyeon, slightly affected by the alcohol too but not as drunk as his younger brother and his spouse, who was resting his blonde dizzy head in his Imperial Consort’s shoulder.

Junmyeon smiled tenderly when Yifan grunted something about winning a drinking contest that only he seemed to know about it. Even his always serious spouse, the great Emperor Wu Yifan, needed a break from time to time. His Imperial Consort adjusted the Emperor’s weight to be more comfortable, only for his drunk spouse to stir and drop his long arms around his spouse’s smaller frame to use him as a pillow.

\- I have missed this flavour very much. – Confessed Han with a mix of longing and happiness that made him dry his cup in one go. He was the more coherent of them, being Minseok and him famous for being able to hold their liquor. – You can’t have this kind of wine there. 

\- I will send all the wine you want to the East Empire at first hour tomorrow. – Promised Yifan as quickly as he seemed to regret to have moved so fast. - If Sehun didn’t drink it all tonight, of course. – Chuckled the blond man, laughing loudly when Sehun tried to glare at him intimidatingly, just to end up looking as scary as an annoyed kitten.

\- It won’t taste the same, brother. You won’t be there. – Teased Han gently, kissing his brother’s flushed cheek cheekily. – Also, this little trickster kicks like a mule the next day. I’m not that young anymore to spend a day throwing up and regretting all my life decisions. Good luck with the hangover tomorrow my dears. – Chastised the Imperial Consort Luhan, playfully making a toast with his empty cup.

\- Just… please… don’t talk about throwing up. – Whined Sehun with a frown of concern in his strong eyebrows. – My child is making Nini throw up every morning. – Whined with distress the prince again, stretching his unstable body over the table and almost putting his head into some leftovers. - I feel bad for poor Nini.

\- You have to take care of poor Nini. – Commanded Yifan with all the authority of a drunk man, just to swiftly deflate and ask his amused spouse a very confused:  _ Who is Nini? _

\- Nini is Jongin, darling. – Explained Junmyeon calmly with the patient of a saint, before diligently moving the rest of the dirty plates away from his sprawled brother. – You know what? I had a similar problem when I was pregnant with Yunho. Eating dry sour peaches helped me a lot. Why don’t you try them? They are out of season, but I will give you as many boxes as I can gather before you come back home. 

\- Really Myeonie? – Sehun’ s hopeful eyes and pouty lips were so cute that Junmyeon almost hugged him to death. That unbearable cuteness was exactly why all the Kim brothers adored their little Sehun so much. – Thank you Myeonie. A toast for my wonderful Myeonie!

Before his inebriate brother-in-law could get his clumsy hand on the wine jar, Han sighed and took the jar first.

\- Now, now, Sehunnie, why don’t we go to bed and leave wonderful Myeonie to take care of my sleepy brother, eh? Come on, Sehunnie, help me out moving those feet and stand up, please.

It only took Han and Junmyeon a few words to agree that it was time to move their drunk relatives to their chambers. Junmyeon promised to send several jars of water and fruits to deal with the inevitable hangover. Han was sure Sehun will need them.

Sehun was a clingy drunk. Han had a difficult time trying to not end on the floor with his shambling cargo. With every step, Sehun seemed to rely on him more and more.  _ By the Gods _ , prayed Han when he finally managed to put the younger man on his bed _ , I’m so glad Minseok is smaller and lighter than Sehun or I would have died years ago _ .

\- Han… Han… where are you going?

\- To my bed to sleep. I think I pulled a muscle or two carrying you here. You need to sleep too. Here, use this if you feel sick. Goodnight Sehunnie. I would come tomorrow.

Before the young Kim Prince’s mouth could produce a coherent phrase, Han’s cold fingers had left his hot cheek and the door of his chamber closed with a soft thud.

The darkness was heavy and hot around Sehun. The sheets clung to his flustered body uncomfortably. His breathing was uneasy and the thickness in the air made difficult to clear his foggy mind. Only the cold traces of Han’s fingers felt good.

He had had Han in his embrace. They had been so close that his skin was able to recreate the hard lines of the other’s body under layers and layers of the finest silk. He had felt how soft was Han’s neck. He had almost kissed that long, inviting neck. He had craved to leave his mark on that tender flesh that he so wanted to touch without those layers and layers of the finest silk.

Alcohol and longings were a dangerous combination. With an absent mind, Sehun tossed his robes anywhere, too aroused to care where they landed. He had decided, in a whim, that he hated all clothes. Clothes had prevented him to touch Han’s body the same way he was touching his own.  _ Maybe I should be thankful of them _ , concluded a very drunk Sehun when his impatient hands found his member already half-hard.

The contact was so glorious and frustrating at the same time that Sehun growled exasperatedly from the depths of his throat. He wasn’t here. Those hands teasing his member were not his. He needed those fingers, that beautiful skin that he didn’t know how would have felt under his touch. He wanted, he needed, he desired so many things that his thoughts begin to be confusing. He had closed his eyes when he had clung to Han’s warm to imprint it in his dizzy mind and heart. He closed his eyes again to reach that memory and find his release with his own hands.

It was in the middle of all that restless tossing and turning that a little fragrance bag rolled from under his pillows. The same bag that he had secretly filled with the sacred Lands Temple’s incense one night that he was unable to sleep and had hoped that the relaxing effects of the incense would make him fall asleep, without giving his rare reasoning a second thought. The smell of incense and agarwood filled his senses with a jolt of unexpected pleasure. The familiarity of that fragrance made him take a long breath to fill his lungs with it. That did the trick. That brought to his body the memories of the familiar feel of delicious bronze skin and the well-known taste of voluptuous thick lips.

Sehun heard how his ragged breathing shook in the silent of the room when his fingers closed boldly in the licking tip of his hard member. Embarrassed and aroused by his audacity, the young prince closed his eyes and tasted his essence. His heart started to beat fast in his chest when the taste spread in his mouth.

_ \- I love so much how you taste my love. –  _ Said the clouded memory of the sweet voice that was whispering in his lightheaded mind.  _ – Let me taste you some more.  _

_ The fingers that lay on his glossy lips went down sensuously along the curve of his neck and the valley of his chest. Tentatively, he pinched one of his hard nipples with his wet fingers, abruptly moving by reflex his hips against the hot air seeking for some contact.  _

_ \- Do you enjoy seeing how much I like it when you touch me like this, my love? – Had questioned the man in his blurred memories when his fingers had done the same over the other’s body, and Sehun was sure that he had wholeheartedly enjoyed it. _

_ The memory of fast breathing filling his ears and warming his skin, of long and strong legs closing around his body, of silky brown hair between his fingers, of needy moans and honey pupils looking at him with burning desire and passion made his hand move faster along the length of his pulsing member. The ghost of tanned hands guided him to touch the places that made him lose his voice in a chocked cry. _

_ \- Sehun. Sehun. – Had gasped beautifully the man in his hazed memories, almost breathless. – I need you inside me. I want to feel you completely. Kiss me harder. Make me come hard, my love.  _

Prince Kim Sehun, Chief Commandant of Cavalry of the East Empire, spilt his seed over his own shaking hands with a strangled sob of raw bliss.

In his drunken state, the young prince just lay on his messy bed weightless, dazed and without an ounce of strength in his ragged body to do anything. He passed out in seconds, unaware of the sticky substance drying on his tights or his full nudity.

The man of his dreams lay gently by his side in the shape of a small fragrance pouch.

It took Sehun a whole day to recuperate from the most horrible hangover that he has ever experience in his short life. His brain felt like a wet paper, in which last night’s memories had become blurred ink stains. The ill prince threw up his guts miserably the whole day. His head was killing him, and he wept in agony when Han had shown up in his room to open the windows “to let him get some fresh air”. Conveniently, none of them mentioned the young prince’s nakedness under suspiciously stained bedsheets.

Yifan was not in a better state if Junmyeon’ s absence was to be considered. At least someone else was feeling as wretched as Sehun, given that Han looked perfectly fine. Sehun didn’t know if he felt grateful or aggravated for that. His brother-in-law took care of him and let him sleep the rest of that day once he made sure that Sehun could retain some food and water in his stomach. The fair-skinned man had slept like a rock.

It wasn’t until the next day that the youngest of the Kim dynasty has finally able to leave his bed. He felt oddly restless, unable to determinate its cause and how to stop it. It was uncomfortable at best and distressing at worst. Sehun didn’t have the presence of mind to deal with that. He desperately needed some distraction.

That much-welcomed distraction came in the form of Luhan dressed in some plain clothes that only his lovely doe-eyes and beauty could make them look like the most expensive robes in the world.

\- Sehun, I’m glad you are feeling better. Junmyeon told me that he was thinking about going to see you later, now that Yifan has recovered from our little party. 

\- Are you going somewhere? – Asked Sehun in response, intrigued by the elder’s simple appearance.

\- Because of this? – Replicated said man, raising his arms to clarify his point. Sehun just nodded. – I want to go to the local market to buy some gifts for Minnie and our children. Yifan offered to bring whatever I wanted straight to my chambers, but it’s being a while since my last visit, and I want to see how much it has changed.

\- Me too! – Sehun blurted out before he even realises what he was doing. Mortified, he tried to cover up his keenness to make the moment less awkward. – I mean, I…I was thinking about getting some presents for Jongin and the children too... – And he let his silent be interpreted by Han in whatever way he wished.

It wasn’t a lie. He truly had thought about getting some presents for Jongin, the twins, and their unborn child. He just wasn’t thinking to do it  _ right now _ .

\- That’s good, Sehunnie. – Acknowledged Han with a sincere smile. The sunlight was a halo that surrounded his slim frame. - Do you already have something in mind?

\- Toys and sweets for the twins, new wardrobe for our youngest child and lot and lots of book for my voracious bookworm. – Sniggered Sehun with a warm grin on his face, remembering the cute pout on Jongin’s lips when he was pestering him to not forget to bring him at least ten new books. Sehun had cackled almost to tears when he found a neatly folded list of at least fifty book titles inside his travel chest. 

\- And dry sour peaches. – Added Han confidently, just to hesitantly add when he saw Sehun puzzled expression. – For Jongin, remember? Junmyeon said that it helped him with his morning sickness when he was with child.

\- By the Gods, I can’t remember haft of what happened that night. – Grumbled the young prince.  _ I will never drink that poison again, _ swore to himself, growling into the palm of his hands in weariness. – Did I do something embarrassing? Or behave unusually?

Maybe that was why he had been feeling so agitated. 

\- Putting aside the fact that I have never seen you that shit-faced in my life, no, you were pretty normal. – The smug grin on Han’s lips made Sehun growl again. – Don’t worry too much Sehunnie. You just need some fresh air and food and you will we as good as new in no time. I’m an expert in hangovers. Ask Minnie!

When Sehun sulked miserably, Han smiled at him paternally. All the Kims were weak to Sehun’ s cuteness and he was no exception.

\- Would you like to come with me? I would buy you my favourite food and help you out with your shopping. We can go to the shop that sells those cakes that you liked so much last time if you want. I think the exercise would be good for you.

The rational part of Sehun knew that he should have said no, but he was seldom rational about anything related to Luhan. He was incapable to invent an excuse to not spent a whole day alone with his beloved. Only Han and him enjoying their mutual company away from prying eyes. Away from everyone and anything. It was everything he has ever wanted and everything he has ever feared in the simple act of saying “yes”.

A tingling sensation crawled under his suddenly feverish skin when Han stared at him with those tender, beautiful, and cherished doe-eyes.  _ Just one day _ , supplicated the young prince to his absent spouse and the Gods above,  _ let me have this illusion just for one day. Let me touch my most secret desire before letting it go. Let me wake up with the comfort of being able to remember everything about this dream. _

_ I’m sorry. _

_ \- Yes, I would love that. Thank you, Han.  _

Behind one of the corridor’s pillars, a shadow saw and overheard everything. Junmyeon’ s furrowed brow and his hands clutching his robes were clear signs of his distress. However, during the whole conversation, he didn’t move from his hidden place, patiently waiting and observing. Until his younger brother has said “yes”. This is why the older man had tried tentatively but vehemently to talk with Sehun about his marital situation a few days ago. Unfortunately, being subtle had made his efforts unsuccessful. 

Before Junmyeon revealed himself and had the chance to interrupt the exchange, Captain Huang’s soft voice kept him in place.

\- Are you going somewhere, your Highness?

\- Yes. – Answered abruptly the Imperial Consort Suho, lowering his pensive eyes immediately after. – Maybe, Captain Huang.

The Imperial Guard turned to see the two men talking and making plans about a forthcoming visit to the local market. He made a mental note with the name of two of his best men to appoint them as their temporal Guards. However, that was not his priority right at the moment. The way Yifan’s spouse was biting his lower lip told him everything that he needed to know to act upon the subject of the Consort’s anguish.

\- May I give you a piece of unsolicited advice, your Highness? – Requested the military man with a stoic face. 

\- Of course, Captain.

\- If you were going to interfere with Prince Sehun’ s decision, don’t do it. Even if your intentions are noble, it will not make him any good.

Junmyeon’ s wide eyes, full of surprise one minute, were full of worry the next one. 

\- I assure you, your Highness, that I haven’t say anything about this delicate situation that I discovered by accident to anyone. Not even Yifan.

\- I do not doubt it, Captain Huang. – Nodded the shorter man, sure of that. He trusted in their Imperial Guard’s honour and integrity. – Is just that…

\- I know, but you and I are well aware that I intimately know what I’m talking about. Please, follow my advice, you Highness.

An embarrassed blush spread in the pale man’s cheeks, who quickly stared at the other man’s dark eyes to show his sincerity

\- I’m sorry, Captain Huang. It was never my intention to belittle you.

\- I know, you Highness, and I took no offence. - Zitao truly believed in his words, as he has Yifan’s spouse in high regard after all. – May I freely explain my reasoning to ease your mind?

A short nod from the Consort of the Vast lands Empire was enough permission for Zitao.

\- You can’t vanish love from a heart that doesn’t want to let it go. You don’t stop dreaming with it because someone told you not to, but because you decided it willingly. Prince Sehun and I love someone we can’t have but I chose to turn my feelings in my vow to serve and protect my beloved. Prince Sehun has to make his own choice. I’m sure his spouse has come to the same conclusion by now. He seems like a sincere, devoted and smart man. That kind of men doesn’t lesser themselves with love that hasn’t been given to them willingly. 

There was a moment of silence between the two men that Suho used to steady himself. Captain Huang was right. His brotherly love for Sehun had blinded him.

\- Thank you, Captain Huang. Be sure that I will take your words to heart.

The Imperial Guard bowed slightly to accept the Consort’s gesture, a gentle smile curving his lips when he talked again.

\- Now that you are not going anywhere your Highness, would you be so kind as to come with me to see our petulant Yifan? The man has been an idiotic pain in the ass the whole morning and I can’t bear to see him with that grumpy face during the next meeting.

\- Let’s see what I can do to placate him. – Chuckled man from the East Empire, mentally preparing himself for what he will have to deal with. – Is he in a particularly foul mood, Captain Huang?

\- He has been especially moody since a few days ago. He can be quite clueless about certain things, but your worrying over something unclear didn’t pass unnoticed.

_ Of course _ , realised Junmyeon all of a sudden. That’s why Captain Huang Zitao had approached him to talk about his little brother’s heartache. To make Yifan happy. Far from feeling jealous, Junmyeon’ s heart swell with gratitude. 

\- Silly Yifan. – Sighed fondly the Imperial Consort, following Zitao.

\- Silly indeed, you Highness.

The two men walked silently side by side. They were not exactly friends, yet they had a common interest: They both cared about Yifan.

Two months after Suho’s marriage with Yifan, Captain Huang Zitao had kneeled in front of him and confessed his love for the Emperor. He did it to erase any possibility of someone using his love as a weapon of treason, even though he had made sure that no one knew about the depths of his feelings. Not even Yifan. Especially not Yifan.

Zitao had studied Junmyeon’ s behaviour and Yifan’s reactions closely before making his move. Only when he considered that the foreign man was honourable and worthy of Yifan’s affections, Zitao put his knees on the floor and promised the astonished man to protect him with his sword and blood on Yifan’s behalf. He told him about his promise to protect Yifan and everything he held dear, with his life. Yifan was the edge of his sword.

Junmyeon was an intelligent man and he recognised the muted threat behind Zitao’s pledge. The Imperial Guard’s loyalty was toward Yifan, there wasn’t any mistake about it. Fortunately for the new Imperial Consort, Yifan had won his liking during those months as spouses, so he was never going to do anything to hurt the man of his own volition. 

_ \- Your secret and your beloved are safe with me, Captain Huang. – Had promised Junmyeon solemnly. – I will feel honoured if you let me protect our Yifan and Empire with you. – Their eyes meet when the Imperial Consort kneeled in front of a glaring and intrigued Zitao. - Be his sword and I will be his shield. _


	16. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. Thank you.

**Chapter 10**

The first thing Sehun did when they finally got home was to go straight to Jongin.

\- Sehun! – Exclaimed said man, startled by Sehun’ s enthusiastic embrace that raised his feet from the floor. 

\- I missed you my jewel. – Declared the fair-skinned prince, leaving a ticklish kiss in the flustered cheek of his spouse.

\- Really? This much? - Questioned humorously Jongin, closing his arms around the other man’ s neck. – You forgot about my books, didn’t you?

\- You know me so well my jewel. – Smirked the Kim prince playfully. 

The tanned man in Sehun’ s arms wrinkled his nose in disbelieve before kissing his spouse’s lips deeply.

\- Liar.

The next day in his office, Sehun stared at the secret compartment in his bookshelf where he kept all his poems about his brother-in-law. The illusion of his secret wish being granted had been too tempting to not take it. But mirages always vanish leaving a void behind and, in Sehun’ s case, a troubled heart too. 

He looked away from the bookshelf with a heavy heart. He shouldn’t be doing this. He shouldn’t be craving for something so unfaithful and treacherous. He knew what he was doing was wrong. Every word written in those poems was there to preserve those wrongful feelings for a little longer. _I should burn them all_ , decided half-heartedly Sehun, looking again at the bookshelf resentfully _._

Jongin had never asked about his feelings for Han after their wedding night. He never reproached him his efforts in mending his friendship with Han. Sehun knew why and that made his heart bleed. Jongin had chosen to trust him. And Sehun was paying that trust with longing toward another man. _This needs to stop_. _Now_.

Even though the fidelity of his body had never been in jeopardy, he also owed Jongin the faithfulness of his feelings. He promised that he was going to try to love him. He told him that he was falling in love with him, and those words had made him smile that precious smile of his. _How can I allow myself to love him if I can’t do this?_

Before he could have any second thoughts, Sehun stood up and unlocked the secret compartment. Hurriedly, he took all the papers on it and burnt them with the flame of the closest candle. 

As he looked at the ashes in the floor, Sehun closed his eyes, trying to get a grip of his fast and shallow breathing. It hurt so much. It hurt so much to see his love blackened with ashes. His long-lasting love reduced to nothing. He wanted so much to cry. _No_ , _no, I will not_ , stubbornly vow the young prince, drying the tears in the corners of his eyes with the sleeves of his robes angrily. 

A flustered Sehun left his office immediately to look for Jongin, overwhelmed with a sudden urgency to be with him, leaving behind the ashes scattered on the floor. 

The third child of the youngest royal couple was a girl. A beautiful girl with bright brown eyes, dark silky hair and cute chubby cheeks. As her godparents, Taemin and Sunmi chose the name Momo for the little princess. A charming name for a charming girl. 

Princess Momo was a source of joy for the whole court since her official presentation at the Main Temple. The girl wrapped in fluffy fur was a bundle of smiles and giggles in her parent’s arms. Jongin had carried their daughter through the Temple and Sehun had added the sacred wooden tablet that Taemin made especially for her next to the twin’s ones. 

\- Our family. – Had murmured Jongin appreciatively, with their newborn cuddled in his arms and his weight resting against Sehun’ s side, while looking at the three sacred wooden tablets in front of them. 

Sehun had kissed his temple softly in acknowledgement and gratefulness.

The twins were fascinated with their new sister. The toddlers made her daily clumsy and colourful draws with the assistance of a long-suffering Captain Do to show her their adventures. Apparently, Captain Do was perceived as an obvious component of the Kim family, so _Dodo, picture, picture_ was a common request. Princess Seulgi was very happy to have another girl in the family. She was excited with the prospect that maybe her cousin will join her sword classes with Captain Bae Juhyun in the future. 

Soon, the twin’s 3rd birthday was quickly approaching, which meant presents from the mountains. 

The parcel that arrived that morning from the southern mountains was huge. Apparently, Taemin was committed to surpassing last year’s birthday presents. The twins had absolutely loved the surprises that Uncle Tae and Aunt Mimi send from the distant and cold mountains and it seemed that this year wasn’t going to be different.

\- So what is he sending this time? – Asked Sehun nonchalantly, trying to not be too obvious about his enthusiasm. He also adored to open those mysterious parcels but was too embarrassed to admit it. Jongin found his embarrassment absolutely adorable. 

\- Let’s see. – Commented Jongin, taking some of the items. – Ah! These are so pretty! Look at these golden singing birds Sehun. Their eyes are little yellow gems. How cute! Can you make them sing? Try them, my love.

\- Well, alright, if you want me to, why not?

Jongin hid his smile with his long silky sleeve, watching Sehun’ s sparkling eyes and serious frown. He couldn’t be more in love with that childish and sweet man. 

\- They are amazing! – Exclaimed both princes when the birds started to sing a melody in harmony and move their golden feathers. 

\- Taemin is going to be unable to surpass his own gifts very soon. – Sentenced Sehun in awe while playing with the moving wings.

\- My brother is a stubborn man. It will be fun to see how far he can get. 

In between a huge and soft stuffed bear for Momo, some stunning jewels for the royal couple and several letters for Jongin was a big book wrapped in clothes. 

\- What is that? – Asked Sehun, looking at the mysterious book from over his spouse’s shoulder. 

\- I’m not sure. – Admitted Jongin, reading quickly the letter that was inside with interest. 

When he read the letter, Jongin’ s heart was full of gratitude. _Thank you, brother, for always helping me_ , thanked in silence the young Lee Prince with a grateful smile.

\- So, what is it?

\- It seems that one of his friends visited him recently. Apparently, he is a Sky Reader and gifted him with a Nocturnal Sky Map for this year. He asked for a copy for me and he agreed. He kindly included some brief and simple explanations on how to read the simplified maps, as we are no Sky Readers. They are very basic maps, but Taemin said that they already tried them, and it was very fun. He and sister-in-law spent a whole night watching the stars. Would you like to try?

Since Sehun’ s return from the Vast lands Empire, Jongin had rapidly noticed the changes in his behaviour. Although he had always been a caring spouse, he now showed him his affection in a less guarded way. He was still a very private person, so his romantic displays were mostly through loving actions and meaningful gestures. Yet, he hadn’t mentioned the word love. 

He knew that Sehun had realised that Jongin was his second best. So, his spouse remained silent. He certainly hadn’t said it aloud to not hurt his feelings and Jongin didn’t expect him to do it ever. His feelings were clear and Jongin knew how to read between lines. He was alright with that. Sehun’ s actions, not his words, were what really mattered to him. And his actions well full of affection, fondness, care, loyalty and dedication. 

Still, Jongin never wasted an opportunity to create special moments between them to strength their bond and make them closer. The book was undoubtedly his brother’s response to his query of a way to get closer to his beloved. 

A night under the stars. What a romantic and perfect suggestion. 

\- Sounds interesting. – Nodded absently Sehun in agreement, already engrossed with the instructions and figures in the book. - I’m certainly intrigued about how to use these maps. Is not like every day you can have access to a Sky Map. Sky Readers are extremely overprotective of them. 

\- I guess these ones are so simple and limited that he was alright with us having them. Also, he knows that Taemin and I will never use them in a wrong way or share them with someone else without his authorization. 

\- Looks like we are going to have some very busy days from now on, isn’t it, my jewel?

\- Yes, I’m looking forward to it.

When they finally understood how to read the maps, they chose the ideal date for their stargazing. That night the map marked a rare perfect new moon, a strong presence of some special constellations and planets, and the probability of a few shooting stars. 

What the maps didn’t mark was the light rain that was falling over them.

\- We have such bad luck. – Lamented the Noble Consort, pulling the covering they improvised with his silk blue over-robes closer to them.

\- I don’t think so. The view is incredible, and the rain is not that heavy. – Noted Sehun, embracing his knees while watching entranced the nocturnal sky, until he quickly turned around to put all his attention on the pouting man by his side. – If you are uncomfortable, we can come back to the Palace. I don’t want you to be unhappy in our first stargazing. 

\- I’m not unhappy. I’m just disappointed but you are right. The sky is beautiful, and no rain is going to ruin our efforts. We worked very hard trying to understand those maps to let all our hard work be in vain. 

\- I knew my Nini was a tough man. 

\- Sometimes I’m not sure if you are complimenting me or making fun of me.

Sehun erased Jongin’ s pout with a kiss, smiling into the kiss when his spouse immediately corresponded with the same willingness. Neither men tried to get back the over-robes, now discarded on the grass. Their kiss tasted like rain and their hair and cheeks were getting wet, but they didn’t notice any of that. 

What Sehun noticed out of the corner of his eye was a couple of shadows moving slowly along the line of the farthest wall of the Imperial Garden. His heart skipped a beat in horror when some other shadows joined the first ones, that were cautiously approaching the Palace.

\- Jongin. – Mumbled Sehun against his lover’s ear with his pulse racing. – Please, don’t move. Don’t make a sound. Someone is trying to sneak into the Palace. At least four intruders but could be more. They haven’t notice that we are here yet, so we have the upper hand for now. We need to alert the Palace Guards.

\- How?

\- Captain Do. We need to move quickly.

Captain Do was waiting for them outside their chambers. They had asked him to stay behind that night, as they were not going to be that far into the garden. Captain Do had refrained his complaints as soon as he saw the shy smile and blush in the Noble Consort’s face, staying in the terrace at a respectable distance to allow them some privacy. 

Now they needed to get to him urgently.

They moved slowly, protected by the shadows of the trees and the moonless night, with Sehun leading the way. He was desperate to reach the terrace, but he couldn’t risk giving away their position due to a reckless mistake. 

What eventually gave their position away was the presence of an unexpected fifth intruder dead stopping in their way to join the rest of their black-clad team. When Sehun locked eyes with the intruder, he knew it was only a matter of seconds until the intruder becomes bolder, now that their cover had been blown. He needed to be bolder first. 

\- Run! – Shouted Sehun, freeing his spouse’s hand to let him go as fast as he could.

The sudden movement alerted the group of intruders, who ran in their direction. _They are in panic now. Good_ , analysed Sehun while making sure that Jongin was keeping with his pace _, I can use this against them_.

Seen the royal couple running at full speed was all Captain Do need to understand the situation. There was only one situation that could make the normally stoic General Kim Sehun this distressed. An ambush. 

\- How many? – Was Kyungsoo’ s only question. He didn’t need to make more. 

\- At least five and they are coming for us. We are going to lure them here to gain some time. They hadn’t seen you yet. Give me my sword and go raise the alarm. Keep the children safe. Jongin, go take some daggers and stay behind as much as you can. 

As soon as Sehun took the sword that Captain Do throw him before disappearing in a rush, the sound of hurried steps crossing the terrace filled the room clearly. There was no going back. Sehun prayed for his plan to work.

He fought with fierceness. He slashed, punched, kicked and stabbed through the many shadows that threatened to engulf them. The intruders were undoubtedly highly trained and strong. The one that he stabbed in the leg didn’t even scream. 

Those assassins were on a mission and they were not going to step back until finishing it. The aggressiveness in the way they fought was making difficult to find an opening to subdue them. Then, the distant sound of a bell turned all into a frenzy of activity.

\- Team! Split! Go get the foreign. – Roared one of the shadows, with plausible anger dripping from her furious words.

_The foreign?_ _What foreign?_ Questioned Sehun, repeating frantically the strange order in his mind, trying to make some sense out of it. _What are they talking about? What foreigner? Jongin is from another State but he is right here._ Suddenly, all of Sehun’ s blood turned into ice in realisation _._

\- Han. – Stuttered the Kim Prince, increasingly dizzy and enraged. - They are here for Han. Han is their mission. 

\- What? - Replied Jongin incredulously, watching frantically how some of the black-clad silhouettes disappeared, leaving behind only the wounded one and two other shadows.

_Of course_ , Sehun pondered, _they are moving in a smaller team to deflect the attention from them. They are paying me with the same coin._

\- Sehun! – It was Jongin’ s voice what made Sehun turn to his side, were his spouse had effectively kicked one of the intruders into a wall. – We need to tell them! We need to warn them about their plan!

Jongin didn’t say more, rapidly looking at the reading room in the next chamber. A small room with sturdy walls and some broad furniture nearby. That will have to do. He didn’t have time to wait for backup or defeat the assassins if he wanted to get to Han on time. 

His blood was now boiling, and his hands clenched painfully the grip of his bloodied sword. They are going to taste the Hell by his hands if they imagined that they could pass over him. The deep slash that left a lifeless body bleeding out in the floor was a more than enough proof of that. 

As soon as they pushed the only two still breathing intruders inside the room, the royal couple messily blocked the door with an improvised barrier of bookshelves and other furniture. However, the door still could be moved without them pushing at it. The furniture wasn’t heavy enough to contain two vicious killers, even with one of them injured.

\- Sehun! Find someone to warn them. I will hold out for as long as I can until you come back. – Commanded Jongin chest breathing. – They already got a head start over us. Go now Sehun! Now!

Sehun almost stumbled with his own feet running through the long corridors to get to the Imperial chambers. He heard in the distant the muffled voices of passing soldiers, guards and a frenzy of people running and yelling orders. It seemed that they were moving away chasing at someone. It didn’t matter to him. Only one thing mattered. 

When he finally reached the door of the Imperial chambers, his heart was beating so fast that his temples hurt. There were already some soldiers at the door, keeping guard, but they were not enough. Not with the blind determination of these assassins. Not when Han’s life was in danger. The guards let him go inside immediately. 

Minseok, Han and Yixing were there. Unharmed and armed.

\- Captain Zhang! – Sehun was panting and his voice was rough. – Request more soldiers here. The intruders are coming, and they are looking for Han. He had been their target since the beginning. They are good fighters, and this is a suicide mission. 

\- Sehun, are you alright? Are you hurt? – Asked Minseok, rushing to his brother’s side, searching for any injury underneath his bloodied clothes.

\- Not all this is my blood. I’m alright. 

Captain Zhang next words unleashed the chaos. 

\- They are here. 

The leader’s eyes immediately landed on Sehun and snarled in recognition. The fight was vicious. The pair of shadows had nothing to lose so all cautions and preservations instincts were pushed aside. They used every trick. They fought like they weren’t tired or outnumbered. The Imperial household fought for their lives. Their swords clashed ferociously again and again. The leader of the attackers didn’t stop fighting until Sehun dig his bloodied sword in the shadow’s chest until the blade got stuck in her ribs. 

After that, the silence was heavy. Only their collective gasps and the metallic smell of blood filled the air.

\- Your Highness, you are here. – Panted Captain Do in the threshold, visibly relieved to see Prince Sehun, just to suddenly widened his eyes when he couldn’t find the other person he was looking for. - Where is Prince Jongin?

_Jongin?_

Sehun’ s heart stopped. His breath speeded up. His limbs felt dead by his sides. 

_I will hold out for as long as I can until you come back._

_Jongin!_

His legs ached and his lungs were on the brink of collapsing but Sehun didn’t dare to stop running. Didn’t dare to acknowledge the panic that filled him when he passed the corpse of one of the intruders that they trapped in the reading room. His hands were trembling when he saw the tore door of their chambers and the trace of blood.

Some more steps into the room and then, Sehun saw a glimpse of black and bloodied blue silk. Even though the corpse of the killer with a pair of daggers in his back was covering Jongin’ s body, the sword buried deeply in his side could be seen clearly. There was blood everywhere. In his lovely brown hair, his beautiful face marred by a blade from side to side, and his dreadfully closed eyelids. 

Jongin didn’t move or wake up when Sehun took him into a despairing embrace.

A scream full of sorrow and grief broke free from his soul when the physician and guards removed his lover’s limp body from his arms to bring him to the infirmary. 

Sehun cried into Han and Minseok’ s embraces all his pain and regret, his shame and fear, soaked in the blood of his loyal and sweet Noble Consort. 

He had broken his promise. 

He hadn’t protected Jongin.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry that I can't respond to all the comments right now but I have some assignments due to my professors not changing the due day. Online classes are difficult to follow.

**Chapter 11**

Sehun eyes were red and swollen. Jongin had lost a lot of blood but fortunately, the blade didn’t damage any internal organ. The cut in his face hadn’t completely blinded his right eye, although his normal vision would be compromised. However, the scar was too deep and large to ever fade. In the end, it was only the expertise of the physician and her team what saved him. Since then, Sehun stayed by his side, holding his hand and waiting.

He felt numb and empty. He didn’t feel Baekhyun’s hands changing his soiled clothes or the physician cleaning his injuries. What he did notice, was that Jongin was still breathing as the sun raised in the sky.

\- I knew my Nini was a tough man. – Murmured Sehun, kissing carefully the tanned hand.

The door of the room opened with caution, making the Kim Prince turn away his head from the sleeping man.

\- How is he? – Inquired the Imperial Consort, crossing the room and taking a seat next to him.

\- Alive. – Sighed the young man, placing his spouse’s hand on the bed. - I hope that getting better too.

\- He will. – Assured him Han, caressing his arm encouragingly. – They are waiting for you Sehunnie. I’m sorry. I promise I will take care of him and I will let you know of any significant change.

\- Thank you, Hannie.

\- Thank me instead by eating and drinking the stuff I left for you in the meeting room. Minnie will tell me if you didn’t finish it all. Don’t try to trick me.

Sehun inhaled deeply, walking with aplomb to the meeting room to meet his brothers and brother-in-law. Someone had tried to destroy their family. They are going to make them pay.

The emergency council was formed by The Emperor, the General of the Gentlemen-of-the-Household of the Right, the Chief Commandant of Cavalry, the Ministerial Advisor and their Guards. The core of the Imperial household and their guardians. They couldn’t trust anyone well enough right now after the last attack.

\- The Commando was formed by three woman and two men. No marks, particular traits or anything to identify them or the person that send them here. – Enlisted Captain Zhang, adding his report to the other papers in the table, turning his attention to Baekhyun and Chanyeol’ s Royal Guard. – Captain Kim?

\- The weapons were common. High-quality weapons, undoubtedly, but also easy to obtain with enough money in any territory. Dead end here. – Declared Jongdae, his lips a thin and severe line.

\- Their stealth movements and fighting skills were exceptionally good for an improvised Commando. - Added Minseok, discretely pushing a plate full of fruits toward a very tired Sehun. – Someone powerful with a good fighting base was backing them undoubtedly.

\- It was raining. – Asserted Sehun abruptly, his finger frozen mid-air in his way to take a grape, his mind suddenly running multiple ideas and options at the same time. – Half of their strategy relied on their skills. The other half was taking into account the favourable conditions that a perfect new moon and a light rain would provide them. Full darkness to hide and a slightly lax external guard due to the uncomfortable rain. Someone knew exactly what conditions they were expecting to have and chose the best ones for their mission.

\- Sehun, are you saying… - Tried to speak Baekhyun, only to be cut by Sehun continuing.

\- Jongin and I were in the garden because we knew that there was going to be an uncommon perfect new moon, but we didn’t know about the rain because our Sky Map was incomplete. A complete Sky Map would have shown that bloody rain, the wind conditions, the time of the sunrise and sunset if it was a good time for harvesting, the exact position of every damn star and planet in the sky and the perfect night to try to kill an Imperial Consort!

Everyone in the room remained silent trying to digest Sehun’ s arguments and their implications. There were only a handful of Sky Readers in all the mainland and islands. The interpretation of the stars and planets was a very secluded world to which only a few had access. To have the ability to create complex Sky Maps required a lot of skills.

The Dragon of the Valley was a Sky Reader. A very good one said the rumours.

\- He has never shown any sign of discontent regarding the Valley Kingdom status with the Empire. If that was the case, then why Han? Why now? - Questioned Baekhyun still in doubt.

\- Something had to have forced him to do this. – Reflected Minseok, rubbing his chin deep in thoughts. – He is not an impulsive man to act in such an extreme way if he didn’t feel he had to do it. He cares about three things: Protect his Kingdom, his family and himself. Somehow, he felt that one or more of those were in great danger.

\- Prince Heir Minho is going to inherit the throne very soon. It will be a very delicate moment for the Valley Kingdom after been ruled by the Dragon’s iron fist for so many years. – Observed Royal Guard Kyungsoo, pushing again the food toward Sehun without the Emperor’s fineness. - There aren’t any indications of open discomfort against the new King until now, but the Consort Regent has to be unquestionably nervous about inheriting his son an unstable Kingdom.

\- Still, why Han? What would he or us have anything to do with that? - Insisted Baekhyun, bitting his lips and clenching his fists in frustration.

\- You have an idea, don’t you?

Minseok’ s voice brought everyone’s attention on Chanyeol, how had been quiet during the whole discussion. The deep frown hardening his usually playful eyes didn’t soften when he released a heavy sigh and shared with the others his distressing thoughts.

\- Yes, I have one. If my idea turns out to be true, the Dragon of the Valley is getting ready for a war and he chose an offensive move rather than a defensive one as his strategy.

\- A war? – Sehun’ s voice was thin but reflected perfectly well how all of the occupants of the room felt.

\- Let me enlist some events chronologically to help you see my point. - Continued Chanyeol, grabbing some paper and ink to write down something quickly. – First, Yifan asked directly to the East Empire for an Imperial Consort. No other options, it had to be someone from the East Empire household. Then, unexpectedly, Han from the Vast lands Empire became the East Empire Imperial Consort. Two powerful Empires linked not by one, but by two Imperial marriages. And, oddly, the new Imperial Guard of the East Empire Imperial couple is from the Vast lands Empire. However, everything remains the same in appearance. Until Sehun got married to Jongin from the Southern Mountains Kingdom. One of the wealthiest Kingdoms and owner of the biggest army. An East Empire traditional liege, I must stress. A noteworthy event, but still apparently an innocuous action by itself. Conveniently, one of Jongin’ s sons became Baekhyun’s sole legal heir, deepening our association with the Kingdom even more. In addition, Crown Princess Seulgi, the future Empress of the East Empire, went to the Wu territory in anticipation of her studying in the famous Vast lands’ Academy under her uncle’s guidance. Would you still just wait to see if everything would remain the same? 

\- He thinks we are setting all up for a future expansion campaign and that his son’s future Kingdom will be right in the middle of all this. He thinks Yifan is the one moving the strings behind the scene and that we agreed to play his game since the moment we gave him Junmyeon as a guarantee. – Realise Sehun, his eyes never leaving Chanyeol’ s face as if he was looking for a shadow of a doubt. He couldn’t find it.

\- A very long game I have to say. – Commented Jongdae aloud, checking the notes Chanyeol wrote in the papers now scattered all over the table.

\- He has been playing his own game since he was only fifteen years old. – Snickered Baekhyun without humour. – It makes sense in a brilliantly paranoid way.

\- An accurate definition of the Dragon of the Valley. – Conceded Minseok, releasing a long sigh. – We get the resources, he uses Junmyeon as a hostage to keep us at bay, he discreetly prepares our future Empress, also a Wu, for conquering the world and we share the benefits at the end. Not a bad plan if you know nothing about us or the reasons behind our actions. His plan was making us appear like we had gone rogue. After all, we are the ones with the Southern Mountains Kingdom alliance. With Han dead, we only had two options: To tell the truth and risk to not be believed or lie and risk to be caught lying. Or get to Yifan first before Captain Huang slaughtered their hostage in retaliation. In any way, it all ends with us going for each other’s blood. 

\- That man is absolutely frightening. – Murmured Yixing, covering his mouth in a thunderstruck gesture. – Emperor Wu would have been forced to act upon his brother’s death in a drastic way, even if he didn’t want to. The Clans Council would have perceived his inaction as a weakness and a sign of a waning loyalty to the Empire and his kin. It wouldn’t be the first time they dethrone a ruler.

\- Unfortunately, your Highness, until we would be able to provide some irrefutable evidence against the Consort Regent Jiyong, everything is just now speculation. – Sighed Jongdae, leaving the papers that he had been checking over to simply fall on the table. 

\- No, we can’t directly accuse him of any of this, Captain Kim is right on that.

\- What? Minseok, we can’t stay without doing something about this! He hurt Nini! We are not even sure if he is going to survive!

\- Sehun. – Murmured Baekhyun, bemused by Sehun’ s worked up state. Usually, he was the hot-temperate one, not his level-headed brother. – I know that you are worried about Jongin, by the Gods, everyone is as angry as you, but we need to be very careful dealing with his situation. This is not only about us. If we make the wrong decision, the East Empire and even the Vast lands Empire are going to suffer the consequences.

Sehun lowered his face, red with shame for his outburst. His brother was right, this was not the moment to be emotional. They had responsibilities beyond their own personal tragedies. It wasn’t until a hand carefully touched his own, that the young man raised his face to see Minseok’ s weary expression.

\- Sehun, I said we can’t accuse him directly, not that we aren’t going to do something about it. – Reassured him, looking around to add. – We still need to be sure that these were Consort Regent Jiyong’ s reasoning and actions. The Valley Kingdom is one of our oldest lieges and we can’t afore to lose them over a spiderweb of assumptions. I think a direct confrontation would be the best strategy. After all, vagueness was what started all this. So, any proposition?

\- Baekhyun mentioned something about consequences. – Observed Chanyeol. – We can use that in our benefit. By now, I’m sure he knows that the attempt on Han’s life was unsuccessful, but he doesn’t know that Jongin was seriously injured as collateral damage. He indubitably wasn’t expecting that, and we need to make sure he realises the full extension of this mistake. 

\- One that has added Taemin’s name to the list of people dying to cut his head if he blinks in the wrong way. I totally support this plan. – Nodded Baekhyun enthusiastically.

\- I will write to Taemin explaining him all in detail. He will be rightfully furious but I’m certain that he will let us deal with this before doing something violent. I will also assure him that Jongin will get the best medical care to ensure a full recovery. Big brothers have to help each other to take care of our baby brothers. – Smiled Minseok without much energy, tightening slightly his hand covering Sehun’ s.

Sehun stopped Minseok in the darkest corner of the hallway with a sombre face. He needed to know what he was going to do and be prepared for any outcome. The Regent Consort Jiyong was not the only culprit in this mess.

\- I need to talk with you as my brother and Emperor. – Sehun’ s voice was so tense, that Minseok didn’t interrupt him. – Hear me until the end. Can you do that for me? 

Minseok’ s eyes opened in concern, but he quickly nodded his promise to keep mum.

\- I made a terrible mistake last night. – Began his confession the younger man. – I was supposed to go back to him after raising the alarm, but I stayed. I should have left immediately no matter what. He was waiting for me to come back and I didn’t do it. Not until it was too late.

\- Sehun, what are you talking about? – Interrupted Minseok, alarmed by his brother’s words. – They… their leader… none of them gave you a chance to do anything else apart from staying and fight when they saw you there. She was absolutely determined to kill you. I saw her profound and terrible hate in her eyes. You couldn’t have been able to cross that door alive. 

\- Maybe I should have let her kill me. Dead is the only reason that should have made me leave him. I would confess all this to him when he wakes up, and I would gladly take any retaliation from him or his Kingdom. You don’t know how much I regret what I did to him. They hurt him. I did that to him. It was my bloody fault, and I can’t undo any of those painful scars.

\- Scars? What kind of…?

\- It doesn’t matter. He is not what he is because of his face. I just don’t want to keep hurting him, because I fell in love with him even when I haven’t done anything to deserve his love. He needs to know everything because I love him with all my heart, and I have been his downfall. I don’t deserve him… and he needs to know all this. He will judge me and give me a sentence. So I’m asking you to help me respect it. Do you understand why I have to do this, Minnie?

Emperor Xiumin cradled his brother’s frame gently in his arms, caressing the back of the distraught prince.

\- Was your intention that they hurt him? 

\- No. Never. 

\- Do you want him to go away? 

\- I want to stay by his side forever.

\- What would you do if he stays? 

\- Whatever he allows me to do to amend my mistakes. 

\- Then make sure to not let him down. His love is worth to fight tooth and nail to keep. He is a wonderful man. Don’t lose him, Sehun. 

\- I know. Thank you, Minnie. 

Minseok’s hands caressed his dear brother’s hair tenderly. 

\- I will always be here for my baby brother. Always. Be a true soldier and go with the man you love.


	18. The Dragon of the Valley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Bitchy!Jiyong.
> 
> Sorry that I can't reply to any of the new comments right now but I have some homework that I need to sort out. BUT THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL THEM YOU ARE GREAT READERS I LOVE YOU!

**The Dragon of the Valley**

Consort Regent Jiyong was smart. Witty mind, silver tongue, good strategist, fast learner, clever ruler and an eloquent speaker.

The letter in Jiyong’ s hands was a formal request for a meeting with the Emperor of the East Empire. It was signed by the Director of Dependent States, the Imperial Consort Luhan. The Dragon of the Valley smirked. He was fair enough to appreciate the irony.

Consort Regent Jiyong was beautiful. Petite body, pretty eyes, graceful movements, and the aura of an angel.

For all his strength, the lovingly way Captain Choi was brushing the Consort Regent’s long shiny hair was perplexing. Those careful hands had killed, tortured and trained shadows for that man. He didn’t regret even a drop of all the blood he had spilt for him.

Consort Regent Jiyong was a parent. His children were a part of his soul. His love for them was unquestionable. He had been also the King of his kin without the rightful title.

\- A meeting in the East Empire, Seunghyun. - A calm expression adorned his youthful face. – You know what to do, don’t you?

\- Of course Jiyong. – His callused hands continued securing the royal gold headpiece in the perfectly combed hair without slowing his pace.

For a moment, the two men just stayed like that: one sat in his dressing table, the other standing right behind him. For a brief moment, the Royal Guard’s fingers delicately cared the side of the ruler’s neck until his hand rested on his shoulder, and a graceful hand secured it there. For a blink of an eye, they stared into each other eyes through the looking glass in secret communication while Jiyong’ s fingers clenched Seunghyun’ s, before kissing his knuckles lovingly. 

Then, the Dragon of the Valley drew back his hand, tilting his head with a sorrowful smile. 

\- Reliable as always, Captain Choi.

What everybody seemed to forget was that the Consort Regent Jiyong was also a man.

Only, a very resourceful one.

They weren’t surprised when the Dragon of the Valley announced that he was visiting the Palace immediately to comply with the Emperor’s request. What left them astounded was that he arrived at the Palace completely alone, not losing a second to go straight to the Court Room.

\- May we have that meeting now, Your Highness? – Even bowed respectfully in front of the Emperor of the East Empire, the Dragon of the Valley wasn’t submissive.

Everybody left the Court Room except for the Emperor and the Consort Regent.

\- I’m not going to waste our time pretending that we don’t know exactly why you are here today. – Xiumin voice was calm and controlled. His feline eyes were fixed in the other man, who remained silent. - You failed, and I will help you evaluate the reach of that failure accordingly.

\- I’m lacking in so many ways, your Highness, that I will appreciate any advice.

The Dragon of the Valley would never confess his involvement in the attempted murder, even under torture. Those vague words were the most that Minseok was going to get but he didn’t mind. He wasn’t expecting a confession anyway. He knew Jiyong had realised that he hadn’t any proofs against him, as he was still alive.

\- We are not a threat to your Kingdom or to any territory because the East Empire is not Emperor Wu’s puppet. There are marriages and actions that are simply made out of love, without any ulterior motive, even when that could be difficult to believe for some.

The way the Valley ruler clenched his jaw, even though it didn’t change his demure expression, was noticeable enough to make Minseok squint his eyes in satisfaction.

\- Of course, you can believe whatever you want. I just want you to know this: While trying to murder my spouse you almost killed Prince Lee Jongin. King Lee Taemin’s only brother. He was thrilled to see you and your Kingdom burn to ashes. He would have done it if it wasn’t for me. King Taemin is an honourable man but even honourable men had their limits. You just happen to find ours at the same time. Now you have not two, but three States after your head. You better be careful of what you do from now on. As you have seen, is very easy to completely misunderstand some situations and take extreme decisions that not always can be undone. 

The Consort Regent regal posture didn’t shake. His gaze was still firmly over Minseok’ s eyes. His hands politely crossed over his tights, didn’t close in fists. He didn’t show any reaction at all. He was a beautiful, enigmatic and emotionless statue. A true Dragon.

\- It is obvious that I’m not considered honourable enough to offer my word as a guarantee of my future flawless behaviour so let me offer you this instead: I offer you myself as a guarantee. You can lock me down and throw the key if that pleases you. I will not question or resist any decision your Highness takes.

\- Making the Valley Kingdom my enemy by keeping you as a hostage?

\- I’m not a hostage if I stay here willingly. I will swear it to whoever needs to hear it. I can leave the Valley Kingdom whenever I want now that Prince Heir Minho is of age. Even though I had governed the Valley Kingdom for this long, I’m not its legitim ruler or part of their kin after all. Prince Heir Minho, King Yang Minho is, Your Highness. 

The Consort Regent Kwon Jiyong waited for an answer unmoved. Whatever happened to him didn’t matter. Seunghyun had his instructions. Minho would become the new King and Seunghyun will stay by his and his siblings’ side as their Royal Guard. Seunghyun had his treasures in his hands, his children and his Kingdom, so Jiyong didn’t fear anything. Any game has to end eventually.

That didn’t mean that the game wasn’t going to end on his own terms.

The Emperor’s eyes wide in realisation. This had been part for the Dragon of the Valley’s plans since the beginning. Even in defeat, even under the worst circumstances, he had found a way to win at the end. This was why he had come alone. He wasn’t expecting to go back home. He was expecting to die alone as a usurper of the rightful ruler or to go into exile, cutting any connection with the Valley Kingdom, the Valley's kin and their new King.

With him out of the picture, his son would be able to rule his new Kingdom free of the shadow of his infamous parent. Any resentment the court noblemen and women could had against the new King because of him was going to transform into relief and acceptance.

A cold shiver ran down his spine staring at the dangerous man standing courteously in front of him.

If Minseok ever had any doubt about the need to keep the Dragon of the Valley under tight surveillance, now he had none.

\- I accept your offer, Consort Dowager Kwon Jiyong.

\- Then we have a deal, your Highness. - The Dragon of the Valley pretty lips curved in that uncanny smile of his while bowing gracefully to his chosen wander. - I will be a guest worthy of your hospitality.

Kwon Jiyong knew how to read the stars, but he never read his destiny on them. Why bother?

The destiny of the Dragon of the Valley has always been tightly secured in his iron claws.


	19. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long rand at the end of the chapter just to clarify a few things.
> 
> The story is almost over!! But I really liked to do it so I'm gonna keep writing my other stories. Thanks to all the nice people that are reading this story!

**Chapter 12**

The Noble Consort Jongin woke up the next evening. His spouse stayed by his side the whole day taking care of him. His brothers and brothers-in-law had offered to help him, but he refused. He would never get any rest until Jongin opened his eyes anyway.

\- Nini? – Murmured cautiously Sehun, as soon as he felt the movement on the bed.

Jongin’ s left eye opened to stare at his spouse, who was kneeled by his side. Half of his haggard face was covered with white gauze. His gaze was hazy. His voice was drowsy.

\- Sehun, is everyone alright?

\- Yes, thanks to you. You were so brave my love. – Reassured him Sehun, kissing his knuckles gently and trying to control the trembling in his voice. The physician warned him about this, but no words in the world could have been able to prepare him to deal with the distress in his spouse’s expression when his free hand touched intrigued the gauze on his face. – I need you to be brave one more time.

\- I… I can’t open my eye… - Mumbled Jongin, freeing his other hand from Sehun’ s hold to keep prodding the white fabric. - Why I have this? My face hurts. Sehun? What is this?

\- They… they hurt you. Your face… your right eye was damaged during the assault.

\- What… what are you talking about? – Questioned Jongin anxiously. Sehun tried to stop him to take a sit on the bed but his spouse refused to be stopped. The young Noble Consort was on the verge of panic, a tangle of mixed feelings of confusion and fear twisting his chest painfully. Sehun embraced Jongin carefully, trying to comfort him and stop him to hurt himself due to his reckless actions.

\- The physician… she tried to minimise the damage as much as she could, but your vision would never be the same. The cut was too deep. I’m sorry, my jewel.

\- Give a looking glass. – Demanded the Noble Consort with a constricted voice, tearing the gauze out of his face in despair and pushing away his distressed spouse.

\- Jongin… please…

\- Give me a looking glass or I will go and get it myself! Now, Sehun! – Screamed the tanned man with his whole body shaking and his brown eye full of tears.

Sehun didn’t have another choice but to obey. He found a small looking glass in a drawer and put it upside down in his spouse’s trembling hands.

\- No… no…no! - The looking glass broke into pieces when it crashed against the door.

Jongin’ s face was free from the white gauze and, from under his loose hair, a red, deformed, long and hideous scar that blinded his right eye could be clearly seen tarnishing his face from the left side of his forehead to his right cheek. Jongin burst into tears as soon as he saw his reflection. His body had been damaged and his face disfigured. The disgusting scar that ruined his once beautiful face was impossible to hide. Nobody will envy Sehun’ s good luck ever again. Now everybody was going to pity him for having to put up with someone that looked like him.

\- I’m sickening to see! How could you bear to see me when I look like this? – Cried the distressed man, still in shock and feeling his disgrace marring his skin with every movement of his face. – Are you not as ashamed of me as I am?

\- Don’t say that my love. – Reassured him Sehun, vehemently holding the trembling hand touching his injured face, desperate to make him believe him. – I will never be ashamed of you. I don’t care about any scars if you are alive and well. I still believe you are the most handsome man I have ever seen. Your beauty was never on your face or your body. You are and always will be my precious jewel. My beautiful, perfect Nini.

\- You will soon regret those words. – Snickered bitterly the sun-kissed man, trying to hide his face and humiliation with the border of his long silky sleeves.

\- No, Jongin. I will never regret being your spouse. You have made my life better than I have ever imagined. I love you and I was an idiot for not scream it. – His hand rested in Jongin’ s cheek insecurely, unsure if his touch would be welcomed after hearing his next words. - Jongin, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you could ever forgive me. I don’t deserve your love, but I would keep loving you even if you decide that you don’t want to ever see me anymore.

Sehun made a pause to steady himself. He was terrified to lose the man he loved forever. He just wanted to see Jongin smile happily again. He just wanted to be there to hold him tight and never see him cry like this again. He just wanted to come clean about everything. He knelt in front of his spouse, looking at his brown eyes to show his sincerity.

\- That night… that night I didn’t come back to you immediately after reaching the Imperial chambers. I didn’t come back to you and it’s my fault that they did this to you. That they hurt you. – Confessed Sehun, crumbling to pieces seeing the pained expression in his beloved’s face. – They hurt you and it was my damn fault. I had promised myself to protect you and I broke my promise. You need to know this.

The Noble Consort had been astonished during Sehun’ s speech, his heart swelling with so many questions that needed to be cleared before he could be able to make up his confusing feelings. 

\- You said you didn’t come back for me as soon as you reached the Imperial chambers. Was it because you didn’t want to, or because you couldn’t? Please, don’t lie to me even if the truth would hurt me.

\- I never wanted to abandon you. Never. But I’m not going to give you an excuse. I didn’t do it and that’s what matters the most.

\- Who were there with you?

\- Minseok, Han and Captain Zhang.

\- You said you love me. Do you really love me or you are saying this because you feel guilty? Tell me only the truth. Please.

\- I love you. I love you with all my flawed heart. Falling in love with you wasn’t a painful or devastating experience. It was a healing one. To fall in love with you felt so natural, that maybe that’s why I never noticed when my feelings for you changed. When my actions should have been followed by words of love and devotion. 

With his heart full of hope, Sehun held Jongin’ s hands to rest his forehead in the back of his lover’s hands, praying to all the deities for being able to show to this man how wonderful, precious and loved he really was.

\- Is because I love you that I want to make this solemn promise to you. I promise you that I will put my whole soul into making you feel loved every single day of your life. If you accept my love, I offer you a present and a future devoted to you. If you can forgive me after all my mistakes and unjustifiable behaviour, I promise you that I will work hard to deserve your love. I love you, Nini, with the purest love that this imperfect and stained heart can harbour, and I hope that you can still love me and forgive me after this. But if you can’t, I would accept it and provide you with whatever you want and need. You are the brightest soul in this world, and you deserve all the happiness a man can have. You are a precious treasure, and I swear I will protect you, honour you and love you with my whole being, even if you can’t stay with me. Say anything, and your wish will be my command. I swear it on my name, my honour as a Kim descendant, and with the deities as my witnesses.

Jongin felt flustered and confused. Was Sehun really telling him the truth? About what happened that night, about his feelings, about him not caring about his deplorable state? Despite his apprehension, he wanted to trust in Sehun’ s words and promises. He had never lied to him. Ever. He wanted so much to believe, but his heart was heavy with grief and his mind was hazy with disbelieve. 

\- I need to talk with Captain Zhang. Please… bring him here. – Ordered Jongin in a murmur, seeing his spouse disappear behind the door to comply.

\- Your Highness? – Yixing’s voice sounded muted from the other side of the door after a few minutes, a wordless request in his simple question.

\- Thank you for coming, Captain Zhang. Please come in and excuse me if I stay here. I don’t feel very well right now, but I wanted to discuss something with you. 

When Captain Zhang Yixing crossed the door, he saw the back of the Noble Consort’s silhouette, seated on the bed. He saw the mess of gauze peeking from the tanned hands on his lap, the pieces of broken looking glass scattered under his feet, the Lee Prince’s body painfully bent over himself to let his loose brown hair cover his profile. Captain Zhang hands clutched in a tight fist, grateful to know that the Dragon of the Valley was going to be punished very soon to prevent him to do more damage to innocent people.

\- Captain Zhang. Would you be so kind as to explain to me what happened last night?

\- Didn’t Prince Sehun…?

\- It was difficult for him to talk about it in detail, and the Gods are in the detail after all.

_More like the devil_ , considered Yixing, but he didn’t say anything about that. On the contrary, he began to relate the events of the previous night in order and as clearly as possible. About hearing the alarm, the chaos of the unknown, about Prince Sehun stumbling into the Imperial chamber and the bloodthirsty killers that followed right behind him. About the leader of the group being absolutely appalled by Prince Sehun’ s presence in the room, when she undoubtedly was reckoning on still having some time to take the Imperial household by surprise, his presence there a clear signal of her fatal mistake. About how their eyes showed the moment they all gave up on any hope to come back home alive, their leader snarling furiously and desperately at being witnessing her well-prepared plans falling to crumbles minute by minute under the imperial blades.

\- Captain Zhang, I’m afraid Sehun played down the assassins driven to accomplish their mission to not worry me too much. He put his life at risk in that chamber. Am I right?

\- They were extremely well trained, and their aggression increased noticeably when they saw Prince Sehun. It’s true that Prince Sehun’ s life was in great danger by suddenly becoming the main target of the frenzied leader of the assassins, but he fought fearlessly and endlessly until she exhaled her last breath under his sword. Please, your Highness, you don’t need to worry about any of that anymore, now that we have identified the responsible of this treacherous attack. 

\- Do you? – Reacted Jongin startled, almost turning around in his agitation. – Who did this to me… to us? – The swift correction didn’t go unnoticed to Yixing, as well as the tanned hands clutching the gauze anxiously. - Who tried to destroy Han and our Empire?

\- It was the Dragon of the Valley. He was smart enough to cover his tracks but Emperor Xiumin would not let him go without punishment for what he did. Prince Sehun already got the Emperor’s permission to put the Calvary unit on standby, ready to be deployed at his command. I’m afraid it was the only way to hold him back until the Emperor could deal with this situation appropriately. 

The nonverbal request to restrain any of Prince Sehun’ s latent outbursts of violence was more than implicit. For a brief moment, Jongin felt tempted to unleash Sehun’ s thirst for revenge. However, neither blood nor ashes would bring back what he had already lost and instead, Captain Zhang’s words gave him the reassurance that he needed to catch a glimpse of his future.

\- Thank you, Captain Zhang. Could you be so kind as to bring Sehun here? I feel tired and I would like to take a rest.

\- Of course, your Highness. – Bowed immediately the Imperial Guard, leaving the room after a moment of hesitation. – Please take care, your Highness. We have been all praying for your wellbeing and speedy recovery. 

The Noble Consort mumbled a quivering thank you, drying his tears with the tangled gauze when the door finally close behind him. The fabric smelled like blood, and this mouth was filled with ashes. But his heart, his heart was unbeaten and swelling with strong resolution; relieved and hopeful. The Dragon of the Valley had already taken too much from him. He wasn’t going to let him take anything else. He wasn’t going to let him snatch his chance to be happy with the love of his life too. He has always been a warrior.

As soon as Sehun crossed the door, Jongin’ s firm voice pinned him on his place.

\- This is my command, Sehun. – Even teary-eyed, with the gauze sloppily wrapped around his wounded face, Jongin figure was regal and beautiful. – I command you to love me until your heart stops beating and to love me again in our next life. Love me so much that my heart can forget this pain and sorrow and help me overcome these self-consciously and deprecatory feelings. Love me, hold me, cherish me, take care for me and never let me go. Sehun, my wish is for you to be true to your pledge to me as a Kim prince, my spouse, my lover and the parent of our children.

Jongin’ s fragile smile was as sweet as water after a prolonged drought. _He still loves me, he forgave me, he is not going back to the mountains, he will stay, I will help him heal and smile again, I will protect his precious smile_ , Sehun’ s mind rambled incessantly. Exhilarated, Sehun ran to the bed and tenderly took his lover’s face to kiss him, enraptured with the feeling of completeness that filled his heart. They kissed like this was their first and last kiss. They tasted each other mouths, moaning in delight as they deep kissed with hungry lips and greedy tongues.

\- I love you my jewel. I truly love you and only you. - Whispered Sehun against Jongin’ s feverish skin, leaving a trail of light kisses around his damaged right cheek. – “I will love you forever and ever, without break or decay, when the hills are all flat, the rivers are all dry when it snows in summer. Not till then will I part from you”. I promise you, my jewel.

\- If you ever broke your oath, I would accuse you with Taemin. – Jongin’ s stare was as tearful as gleeful. His hands were warm, but his wet cheek felt cold against Sehun’ s.

\- If I ever broke my pledge, my brothers would execute me even before your letter arrives at brother-in-law. – Replied Sehun with a strained chuckle, hugging his spouse again when the sun-kissed man clung to him with all his strength and wept tears of rage, mortification and grief, sobbing his misery in the comfort of their love.

Prince Sehun, Chief Commandant of Cavalry, spent the night with his back against the hard headboard, cuddling his spouse’s fragile frame, with his wounded body leaned carefully toward his chest, and his bandaged head tucked in the hollow of his neck. His pale hand caressed his lover’s long brown hair tirelessly, kissing his forehead from time to time to wordlessly let the man cradled in his arms know that he was there for him. That his fair-skinned fingers would dry all his bitter tears over and over again until the last tear scape from his tired and drained soul. 

Jongin fell asleep at some point during the night, but Sehun didn’t sleep that night either. His beloved jewel had been wounded and was suffering, so he closed his arms around his Nini to keep him safe on his restless sleep. He yearned to cut the Dragon of the Valley’s perfidious head, to sink his sword into his heartless chest and see his body depleted of his poisonous blood. Sehun cried his frustration silently, knowing that his wish, and most possibly his spouse’s secret wish too, was never going to be granted.

Minseok had sent the letter to the Valley Kingdom that same day, requesting the Dragon of the Valley’s presence in court as soon as possible. He trusted in his brother’s ability to make the best outcome. He was his older brother, but above everything, he was his Emperor. He would be loyal to his Emperor until the end.

_The world is a very desolate place without your smile, my jewel._

_Please, Nini, let us see you smile again._

\-------------------------

Just for clarification: Sehun didn't go back to Jongin because the leader of the assassins wanted his head on a spike for ruining her mission (I wouldn't be very happy either, knowing that I failed Jiyong's missing and pissing off the man).

Also, I tried to show that Sehun really cherished Jongin, even when he lacked in the "use your words, man" department. Jongin is an intelligent man and he knew that he was getting into the game with the lowest score, but he chose to fight for what he wanted: Sehun. He saw Sehun's love and care for him on his actions and knew that he had a special place in Sehun's heart. Actions can speak a higher truth than words. Sehun was an emotionally constipated guy? YEAH! Slow and clueless? YEAH! Cruel and wanting to hurt Jongin, cheat on him, used him just to bear his kids, or actively wanting to be a bad husband? No, not really. He showed his love in a very poor way, absolutely true, but he respected Jongin's love and never belittle it by telling him lies just to placate his spouse. And I think Jongin appreciated Sehun's honesty. Because he knew that Sehun's actions and words would always carry the truth on them. If he really thought that Sehun was mistreating him, I would like to think that a guy that found the courage to fight for his man would also have the courage to take a step back. He knew there was a real possibility to became just Sehun’s friend at the end, and he was ready to accept that conclusion with his head held high since the beginning. After the trip, I tried to show that Sehun was really committed to change his old ways by giving Jongin his undivided attention and showing more his care for him during the last year of their 3 years marriage, but at the same time, showing that he was not aware that actions are good, but it's always best to support them with words. That’s what you get when you train yourself for more than 5 years to bottle up and repress your feelings (healthy as hell). 

That was Sehun's main problem: He was incapable to put words into his feelings and actions until he got a harsh reality check. And he was as slow as a snail understanding his own feelings.

Jongin's problem: He was happy in his marriage, assumed he knew or thought he knew Sehun's feelings and didn't want to risk the progress of their relationship by asking for clarification.

Conclusion: Communication, kids! But I love angst and I'm a bad person. I'm very sorry for all the suffering (not really...).

Sorry for the long speech, I just wanted to say this because I'm still learning how to write properly and maybe some ideas were poorly translated to paper (website? GB's? Who knows!) Thank you again for reading and leaving those lovely comments. Thank you very, very much for your support!


	20. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After months of final assignments, a break from final assignments, and deep edition work because I just realised that the last two chapters had serious inconsistencies, here you have the penultimate chapter of my baby. 
> 
> The last one is more like a prologue but still, it has the size of a full chapter so bear with me saying this is the penultimate chapter of this saga.
> 
> Love you all.

**Chapter 14**

Once Xiumin informed King Taemin about the Dragon of the Valley’s confinement and Jongin’ s stable health condition, the royal ran to his younger brother’s side. Taemin stayed in the Palace for as long as he could, helping to take care of his little brother or his niece and nephews when needed. The twins were old enough to know that something was wrong but too young to let them know the truth. At least, the novelty of finally meets their mysterious Uncle Tae and how fervently they all fell in love him help them to cope with the stressing situation. 

They told them that Jongin had an accident that had left him very tired, so he needed to sleep a lot to recover. Ten and Yukhei were restless and irritable until the physician allowed them to visit the patient. Sehun felt relieved to be able to finally bring the children to Jongin. The Noble Consort had missed his children so much, that to see them again gave him a huge relief. The children were always in their best behaviour when they visited him, following Sehun’ s instructions. Even Momo, well tucked in her blanket in Sehun’ s arms, always giggled happily when hearing the carrier’s soft voice. 

After various hard weeks, the young Noble Consort was discharged, with the physician clearing him to return to his life and his chambers. The change was supposed to lift the tanned man’s spirit however, he became more reserved and taciturn as the days went by. Sehun was getting worried, unsure of what to do to make him feel better.

\- Are you sure you don’t need anything? – Asked Sehun for the third time, helping his spouse to sit down, moving the cushions in a more comfortable arrangement.

\- No. Thank you. – Was all Jongin said. His blank eyes were looking afar from his spouse’s concerned gaze.

\- If you want, we can go back to the Temple and continue the other day’s practice now that you got a chance to rest.

\- No, I don’t think so. Thank you. – Replied Jongin with the same flat tone of voice.

– Is there anything you prefer to do today?

\- Not really my love. Isn’t today the day you have to supervise some of the preparations for the Dragon of the Valley’s new residence? You have to be quite busy. Tell me the details at supper, alright? 

Sehun bit his lip to silent his remark that he really didn’t have to take care of that with such urgency. His subordinates have their instructions and Sehun was hoping to convince his spouse to leave their chambers. Since his discharge, the young Consort seldom left the place, reluctant to even go back to his beloved dance practices at the Temple. The only time he tried, he did it so half-heartedly that the Kim prince felt his heart breaking. His beautiful jewel only forced a more cheerful attitude when his children were with him, but also then he insisted on wrapping his face with thick gauze trying to hide his sadness, not wanting to distress them.

\- Then I will let you rest my jewel. – Murmured discouraged Sehun, kissing his spouse’s cheek tenderly, the scent of incense and agarwood that had always scented his spouse’s skin replaced with the smell of medicinal herbs. Sehun had made Jongin chuckle just once by telling him a silly joke about how he loved his new perfume because it was making him sleep better at night. – See you at supper Nini.

As predicted, the sight in Jongin’ s right eye was considerably damaged, and it was taking him time to adjust to his new eyesight. His deteriorated vision obliged him to take regular breaks to rest his tired eyes and he was accident-prone due to his poor deep perception. He was continuously lethargic, disappointed by his clumsiness and apprehensive to be seen by anyone now that the gauze was more counterproductive than helpful.

Sehun had tried to avoid his lover any difficult situation as much as he could, but the physician had scolded him for that. It would be hard, but he needs to learn how to be himself again, was what she had told him, and the young prince knew she was right. He understood what she had advised on a rational level, but that didn’t make his need to protect his spouse from any painful situation any less burning.

That’s why he had been working on this secret project since the day Jongin woke up.

\- Your Highness? – The Kim prince was so deep in his thoughts that the Royal Guard’s voice made him flinch.

\- Captain Do, my apologies, I didn’t hear you coming.

\- Don’t worry your Highness. The parcel has arrived just in time. – Informed Kyungsoo, showing the bulky wooden box that two guards were carrying.

\- Thank you, Captain Do. Please leave the package here soldiers, you are dismissed. You can go back to your station. – Ordered Sehun, promptly standing up from his seat to examine the box hurriedly. 

\- I would also take my leave, your Highness. I need to check today’s delivery with the Garden Officer.

\- Captain Do?

\- Yes, your Highness?

\- Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it.

\- It was my pleasure, your Highness. I’m very fond of the Royal Consort and I’m glad to be part of this project. I hope he likes it.

\- I hope so too. – Sighed Sehun, suddenly unsure that his efforts will be welcomed.

Kyungsoo patted the shoulder of the royal sympathetically before leaving the room, yet he didn’t add anything else. He wasn’t very sure either, but something had to be done.

As soon as he was alone again, the Prince dug into the box to check the books inside and retrieve Junmyeon’ s letter.

_“My dearest brother_

_These are the last books from the list. The Art Faculty professors followed closely the Dean’s instructions and are pleased to get rid of Yifan breathing on their necks. My Yifan’ s artistic sensitivity made him took this request extremely seriously._

_I am finally able to send you your special request. The Dean of the Medical Faculty did a marvellous work with this comprehensive compilation and even prepared a copy for the Faculty’s library. He requested continuous updates to improve the descriptions and recommendations. Yifan and I would also be grateful to have some news about the success of the collection. Because it would be an absolute success, my beloved brother, never doubt about how strong and capable our dear Jongin is._

_P.S. Yifan urged me to bring to your attention that he did one of the paintings on the books. You would realise which one immediately, don’t worry.”_

Sehun’ s heart was at ease again thanks to his brother’s encouraging words. Junmyeon was a blessing to have as an older brother. Even when he loved to nag too much.

The young prince started reading the Medical book resolutely, taking notes from time to time and making a list of the things that he needed to fix before supper.

In front of his dressing table, Jongin placed the long ivory veil over his head. The delicate fabric was conveniently thin to let him see through it, but discreet enough to hide his face. For a moment, he stayed in front of the looking glass, getting used to his new silhouette. The veil, his simple pale green gowns, his apathy. A washed-out silhouette very far away from the self-confident, elegant and stylish one that had been associated with him. He sighed, closing his eyes to stop looking at his reflection. 

He felt sluggish and tired. Every time he spilt the tea outside the cup he wanted to cry and never drink anything in his life again to save himself the embarrassment of his clumsiness. He tripped on steps or anything while walking. The once precise and flawless Sacred Dancer was now unable to go through a basic dance routine without crumbling like a toddler. 

The Sacred Dancer bit his lips firmly, stubbornly holding back the tears that were forming on his eyes. Tears would only make his eyesight even worse than it already was.

\- Your Highness? It’s time for supper.

\- Yes, of course, I’m sorry. – Replied startled Jongin, drying his eyes promptly with the back of his shaking hands and taking deep breathes to calm himself. – I’m coming, Captain Do. Thank you.

The Noble Consort and his Guard left the royals’ bedchamber to go to the dinner-chamber. Jongin’ s hand laid gently over Captain’s Do forearm, insecure about the firmest of his steps. When they made a turn in the opposite direction, the sun-kissed man looked around them, confused about where they were going.

\- This is not the way to our dining chamber Captain Do.

\- No, your Highness. Prince Sehun requested to change supper to another place. The late Empress’ tearoom.

Jongin pursed his lips intrigued. He had never been on that side of the Palace. It seemed that some of the late Empress and Emperor’s chambers had been kept separated from the parts of the Palace that were extensively used. The Palace was big enough to hold the court, the Imperial and Royal families, and still have some unused spare rooms. 

They arrived at a sliding door almost hidden by a beautiful camellia tree in full bloom. The little garden, with some splendid plants and flowers, had been well kept.

\- Your Highness, Prince Sehun is already inside waiting.

As soon as Jongin opened the door, the smell of flowers left him stunned. It was not only the fragrance. It was the sight of the whole room full of purple wisterias, white gardenias, lily of the valley and jasmines, and light pink roses.

\- Sehun? – Stuttered the overwhelmed young man, taking off the veil astonished and finding his spouse waiting for him in the middle of the sea of colour and perfume.

\- Come here my jewel, come sit by my side. – Smiled at him said man, trying his best to not show how nervous he was.

\- Sehun, my love, what is all this? – Questioned his spouse as soon as he sat next to him, still marvelled by the magnificent view.

\- Can’t a man do something on the spur of the moment for his beautiful spouse? – Was Sehun’ s timid answer while kissing his spouse’s hand. He tried to smile, but his voice quivered remembering the night he had said those same words, and the special moment they had shared after that. – I know that the last weeks has been very tough for you and I wanted to do something to help you feel better and overcome all this. All of us care very much about your wellbeing.

\- All of us?

\- I… mmm... I requested Junmyeon’ s assistance to get some materials from the Vast lands Empire’s Universities and Captain Do aid with the deliveries and some errands. Also, Baekhyun handled some of my workloads while I was busy and Minseok was kind enough to give us this wing and make some arrangements to fix it. I hope you don’t mind that they were involved in this.

\- Not at all. They are family. What did you ask from Junmyeon?

\- This. – Replied Sehun a little anxious, taking Jongin’ s hand to help him stand up and follow him. He took him to a large bookshelf nearby. The books looked new and the paper of the covers was still bright. - These are all your old books and some new volumes. The Art Faculty copied them again with a bigger letter size to make them more conformable to read. – Explained the Prince, getting anxious as he was opening and showing some of the books to Jongin.

\- These are mostly lighter lectures with some illustrations. The Dean of the Medical Faculty told me that it would be good to start with these to not stress your sigh for now. Still, you would need to take some breaks to rest your eyes. I fixed the next chamber as a bedchamber so you can take a break during your lectures.

Taking Jongin’ s hand again, Sehun showed him a cosy lecture place illuminated by many candles, near to a closed sliding door. 

\- As per recommendation from the manual, I arranged an area here for your lectures. This exterior panel would give you plenty of light straight into your book’s pages to make the reading process easier.

\- Manual? – Inquired Jongin, confused by all the information that Sehun had been nervously blurting as if he were afraid to stop his speech. 

\- Yes…ah, well… the Dean prepared a comprehensive medical volume and a catalogue of recommendations to cope with partial vision loss. I already read it all and made a summary for you to try some recommendations whenever you feel comfortable to do it and at your own pace. – Assured Sehun, gesturing towards the manual on the desk, with a paper full of neat and big writing at its side. Only then, the Noble Consort noticed the black ink tanning his spouse’s fingertips. 

\- Is this what you have been really doing? – Questioned again the sun-kissed man, taking the list on the other man’s hands to stared at the paper. 

\- I didn’t want to say anything in case it didn’t work. I didn’t want to make a promise I wasn’t sure I could fulfil. – Confessed the Kim Prince, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

Sehun’s voice was thin, unsure whether this had been a good idea after all. The scowl in his spouse’s face and his serious eyes stuck on that piece of paper couldn’t be a good sign. He felt the urge to clarify his purpose as a silent apology, to make his intentions clear and not continue upsetting Jongin.

\- This place was my mother’s old tearoom. She was very fond of this place. She said she felt comfortable and at ease here the most. I was hoping it could make you feel more comfortable and at ease too. 

Jongin didn’t say anything for a long time, remaining there looking at the list, turning around to see the books and the flowers. His expression was thoughtful and a little distant. The young Consort didn’t read the list, even though he had stared at it for a long time. He had been so wrapped up on his fears, frightened about what the future held for him, that he had been actively avoiding thinking about it.

Sehun’s gesture had been a knock on his heart’s walls. Jongin had pledged to himself that the Dragon of the Valley wasn’t going to ruin his life, that he was going to overcome this. But he had been so terrified. So scared of trying and failing. Of never being able to be himself again. And here he had his spouse filling his mother’s favourite place with flowers, bringing custom-made books from the far Vast lands Empire, studying medical material and giving him a space to heal. Taking his hand to show him that he didn’t have to do this alone. They had always been stronger together.

He needed some kind of reassurance that one day when looking at the looking glass, he would be able to turn a blind eye over his hideous scars. He has to try and one day, the image in the looking through glass may smile at him again.

Jongin was no soldier, but he had always been a warrior that had fought for what he wanted with all his heart and will.

\- Could you tell me one of the recommendations from the manual? I want to try one now.

Sehun’ s surprised expression quickly turned into a happy one, his enthusiasm renewed by his spouse’s unexpected suggestion.

\- Of course, of course, let me see. – Murmured the Prince, turning the pages of the manual swiftly to find something suitable. - This one is perfect for trying at supper.

The Kim Prince lead Jongin to sat again at the table, taking the nearby jar and a cup to place them in front of his spouse’s focused expression. 

\- Put your left hand over the table and take the cup. Now, use your left hand as a reference to put the cup down on the table. It would make it easier to calculate the correct position. – Instructed Sehun, giving Jongin the wine jar. - Now, to pour the wine, gently rest the lip of the jar on the rim of the cup to avoid spilling.

\- This is quite helpful. I was afraid we were going to run out of cups if I keep breaking them or eventually burn my hand trying to serve some tea. – Tried to joke the sun-kissed man, but the comment sounded more self-deprecating than light-hearted.

Sehun took his lover’s hand lovingly, kissing his knuckles with a gentle smile. 

\- Don’t be afraid, my jewel. I will always be by your side to refill your tea over and over again for as long as you need it. – Promised Sehun with another kiss, putting the other cup into his husband’s hand with an encouraging smile. – Now, what about you serve another cup to start eating? I’m afraid our food already got cold. 

The rehabilitation of the Noble Consort didn’t show the fruits of his work immediately, however, he made constant progress and learnt new tricks every day, including his dance training. In the beginning, he had troubles executing his dance routines, but trained diligently in the Temple with Sehun’s assistance to be capable to perform flawlessly again. Going back to dance as a Sacred Performer would be one of his more important achievements. The Central Palace Main Temple had wholeheartedly held his position and title, waiting for his comeback. The Sacred Performer Kai, one of the most renowned dancers that the High Temple had ever produced, had a duty to fulfil.

\- I would try again the routine from the beginning. – Announced Jongin, popping his sore back and shoulder to get once again into position.

\- I’m sure you didn’t go to sleep until a teacher dragged you to your bedchamber, isn’t it? – Smirked Sehun, moving from the wall from where he had been observing the practice to rest his hands on the dancer’s shoulders. 

\- Maybe. – Shyly replied the Noble Consort, the pinkish blush dusting his cheeks showing a more sincere answer. He was indeed always the last one to go to bed during his training days in the High Temple.

\- I know you are a hard worker my jewel, but even you need to take things easy.

Jongin felt the impulse to refuse, to stubbornly say that he was fit to keep going until dusk, but he didn’t. Before, the mention of his physical limitations would have soured his spirit. Not anymore. Since the day he decided to regain control of his life he knew better than to let negative thoughts take a toll on his soul. The Lee Prince was aware that taking back control of his life wasn’t going to be easy, but he was determinate to not let his insecurities keep turning his life upside down again.

\- One more time and I promise we are over my love. – Pouted Jongin, shamelessly using his strongest weapon to get his own way.

\- One more time then. – Easily agreed on that Sehun, like always, moving out of his spouse’s way with an amused smile. 

Seeing Jongin taking his position to begin the ritual dance made Sehun’ s heart swell with pride. He had witnessed his lover’s practices since the beginning, from having to continuously point mistakes and correct details on Jongin’ s posture, to the first time the Scared Performer finished a routine without his interventions. His lover was the strongest person he has ever met, and Sehun was happy that the sun-kissed man had relayed on him to help him overcome his condition. All his lover’s efforts hadn’t been in vain.

The routine ended with a last impeccable pirouette and a perfectly executed spin that didn’t even agitate the dancer’s chest. A flawless ending. 

\- Perfect once again Nini.

\- I only need it to be perfect for one day.

\- And it would be. Everybody would be impressed by your hard work.

Tomorrow, the Scared Performer would be performing his first ritual since the attack. It was the perfect occasion. The celebrations for the anniversary of Emperor Xiumin’ s ascension to the throne will open with a private ceremony at the Temple, attended only by the Imperial and Royal families. A small and familiar audience was the ideal environment to resume the Sacred Performer’s duties.

\- I know it’s only for our family, but that doesn’t mean I’m not nervous. – Confessed the Consort, sighing deeply and accepting Sehun’s silent offer of a comforting hug. – I will never feel ready until the performance ends on a good note.

\- I’m sure everything would be perfect, and they would love it. I’m more worried about us been kicked out of our own Temple due to how loud Baekhyun would be clapping and cheering for you. – Chuckled the Kim Prince, candidly using his brother’s well-known dramatic antics to put a smile on his lover’s worried face.

\- Sehun! Why you had to be so mean with poor Baekhyun?! – Chastised the blushing man lightly while tittering against the other’s shoulder, knowing exactly why Sehun had said that corny joke at his brother’s expense. 

\- You know it’s true. – Asserted the fair-skinned man, faking offence. – However, he is not your only supporter. I have something for you to celebrate your comeback. Come, let me give you your presents.

With obvious curiosity, the Noble Consort watched his spouse taking a small box and a medium package carefully wrapped on silk from under the table with refreshments. The box, skilfully carved with the Lee House Royal Crest adorned with gems and gold, was quite heavy on Jongin’s hands. 

\- This one is from Taemin and Sunmi. He asked me to hold it until your first official performance. They got thrilled when they received your letter with your decision of resuming your duties at the Temple, but they didn’t want to impose any additional pressure by giving them to you before you were ready to use them. 

Jongin knew exactly what was inside the box even before opening it. His heart skipped a beat when its interior, lined with purple velvet, revealed its treasure.

They were Sacred Jewels. A whole set of the finest Sacred Jewels ever seen before. The hair brooch, the bracelets, the anklets, and the necklace represented platinum bare branches covered in red winterberries made of red diamonds. The branches were irregular, wild, so alive that the surface had the lines of the bark carved on it. The red diamonds were perfectly shaped to make the illusion of ripe fruits. They didn’t look like jewels or gems. They looked, instead, as the branches of the winterberry trees that grew profusely in the Lee Royal Palace Gardens.

A piece of the cold and harsh Southern Mountains that warmed Jongin’s heart. 

\- Did I ever tell you before? – Commented Jongin in a reverential whisper, taking the jewels from the box delicately, as if afraid the red diamond berries would fall from the platinum branches. - They also gave me my first set of ritual jewels for my debuting performance. I never got more sets as it is accustomed. I didn’t want to.

Sehun’s smile was soft and understanding. Usually, Sacred Performers used the most gorgeous jewels they could afford, always trying to improve them as an indicator of their utter respect and devotion. After all, they were performing for the deities. Jongin had never changed his jewels. He didn’t need it. Any work made by the hands of the Southern Mountain’s goldsmiths, especially for the royal family, were exceptional enough to please even the most nit-picker of the deities.

But Sehun understood Jongin’s sentiment beyond aesthetic decisions. The Southern Mountains Kingdom was indeed a distant place, so any memento from home was invaluable. The deities should feel very pleased by the love embodied on the Noble Consort’s Sacred Jewels. 

\- It wasn’t necessary. – Agreed on Sehun, taking the jewels from Jongin’s palms to start meticulously placing them on his lover’s wrists and neck. - The Southern Mountains Kingdom produce such perfect jewels that they can’t be outshined by anything else. – Continued the Prince, adjusting the hair brooch and hairpin firmly on the other’s man hair bun and opening the lid of the box to place its shiny polished bronze surface in front of Jongin, to let him see the results. - There. See? The Southern Mountains Kingdom jewels are godly stunning. 

The blush on Jongin’s cheeks spread to the rest of his face immediately. He still felt unsure and reticent about his appearance, so similar comments from Sehun were always followed by a furious blush and a flustered change of subject. 

\- How about the other package? – Questioned the performer swiftly, hiding his red face by pretending to be fixing something on his hair, that was perfectly neat. 

Sehun just grinned, letting Jongin get his own way again. The message had been delivered successfully if the tanned man’s shyness was the benchmark. 

\- This one is my congratulatory present for you to use on the public opening ceremony.

To be part of the public ceremonies had been Jongin initiative. Minseok had gently assured him that no one would ever dare to criticize him for not being part of the public events, but the Noble Consort insisted. However, he wasn’t ready to be seen under his current appearance. He had requested Taemin to commission a mask for him to use regularly. The Southern Mountain goldsmiths took the necessary measurements and got in contact with the Medical Faculty Dean in the Vast lands Empire to ensure the mask’s viability and safeness. The item had arrived a few days ago, just in time for the ceremonies. 

The Kim Prince’s gift was his little contribution to lifting Jongin’s morale for that day. The paler man knew that even though his lover had seemed very confident during their talk with Minseok, he was terrified. That’s why the election of the clothes hadn’t been at random. They had been selected especially for his jewel to make him shine.

The over-robe was of an intense royal blue, with a design on the lower border of fine silver lines mimicking the waves on a quiet ocean. The inner robe was golden ochre, and the one below was dark red. The colour scheme resembled a sunset over the sea. It was the most uncommon, outstanding and perfect design for the young Consort’s features and sun-kissed skin. 

\- Sehun, these are… these are so beautiful. – Gasped the Noble Consort, taking the gowns to examine them closer, fascinated by their magnificence. - They are gorgeous, my love. Thank you so much. I want to try them right now. – The unmistakable enthusiasm and delight on his lover’s words made Sehun grin like the deeply in love fool he was. 

\- Of course. Let me help you.

Jongin’s practice clothes were light, making it easier and quicker to dress him up with the new attire. The result was as spectacular as Sehun had predicted, with the unexpected addition of the Southern Mountains’ gift enhancing the rich texture and colours of the outfit.

\- You really look like a jewel. – Confessed Sehun, opening his spouse’s arms to proudly check him out in awe. - You look beautiful Nini.

It had been the sincerity on his lover’s compliment, the subtle lust on his eyes taking in every curve and line of Jongin’s body, the intense love drawn on his smiling lips, the warm that Sehun’s hands had left behind what made the Noble Consort close the distance between them to take his spouse’s face and kiss him deeply.

Sehun’s soft moan when Jongin’s tongue caressed the other’s tongue made the tanned man smile in the kiss. They hadn’t been intimating since that night. Sehun had respected Jongin’s need to wait, giving him his full support. He had been careful to always be close to the carrier and showed him affection, never pushing for those kisses and caressing to become something more. But the way Jongin’s body heavily leaned against Sehun’s chest, his fingers sensuously combing his spouse’s black loose hair, and his renewed efforts to hear more of those breathy noises from his lover’s mouth were a clear indication that that was going to change very soon. 

\- Do you want me to show you how beautiful you are… how much I love you? – Inquired the fair-skinned man, his quiet words caressing his lover’s ear intimately.

The young Noble Consort words got stuck in his throat when his lover sucked the tender patch of skin right below his ear, relying on eagerly nod his consent when the sucking increased and slowly moved down along his bared neck.

\- I will make the Gods hear how much I love their most blessed, talented and gorgeous Sacred Dancer. – Whispered Sehun affectionately against parted lips, before capturing them in a passionate kiss.

It was easy for Sehun to lead Jongin towards the nearest wall and begin to lose his robes with his free hand, the other one busy tilting his lover’s blushed face for better access to that long neck. He didn’t remove the clothes, leaving them scarcely reveal the sun-kissed thighs under the sea of silk. Jongin looked so astonishing like that, covered in luscious silk and red-blood diamonds, that he selfishly wanted to enjoy the sensual view.

\- Don’t move. – Had ordered Prince Sehun placing a hand over the Consort’s agitated chest, his dark eyes conveying that this was not over. The Prince didn’t need to say anything. His spouse was more than willing to rest against the smooth wall and regain some composure in the meanwhile.

The Gods were by their side undoubtedly. The balm that Jongin had been using the last couple of days to ease his muscles after his long hours of practice would become gold on the Kim Prince’s hands.

\- Sehun… - Gasped the Noble Consort in the middle of a ragged intake of air, biting his lips and squeezing his eyes in delight when the hand that had slid between his legs confidently grabbed his semi-hard cock.

\- I’m here Jongin. I’m here. – Whispered fair-skinned man so lowly that his words sounded like a devoted prayer to a revered deity. 

Sehun’s heart fluttered when his hand embraced the weight of both of their members in a thigh fist to begin stroking it over the hot flesh. Jongin’s deep moan and breathy whimpers that made the carrier separate his legs a little bit more to bring the other man closer were all the incentive the Kim Royal needed to push his lover over the edge.

The pale fingers caressed the tanned chest easily, softly, chasing for the instinctive push of hips that made the sun-kissed body vibrate when he pinched his spouse’s sensitive nipples. Not even the carrier’s frustrated grunts made Sehun hurry his tantalising rubbing on their jointed cocks. On the contrary, it only strengthened Sehun’s resolution of stretching the reach of their relief as further as he could. The sensation of Jongin shivering lusciously under his hands and their pulsing members responding to Sehun’s actions to delay their orgasms were as addictive as it was an agonising torture. And both were enjoying this little game of them too much to do anything to made it come to an end so soon. 

\- I love you Sehun. – Panted the Lee Prince deliriously, grabbing said man’s face to eat his mouth in a weak attempt to ease the urge to slide his hand between their legs and increase the speed of Sehun’s ministration. The pleasure was too good, and they had waited so long for this, that the young Consort wished to taste and feel every drop of the pre-cum that was making their jointed masturbation increasingly intense.

The heavy breathing coming from the royal couple and the sultry sound of slippery fingers stroking swell cocks were getting too much for the young lovers.

\- I love you Jongin. – Confessed Sehun like many other times before, closing his eyes and resting his flushed cheek against his spouse’s marred one after kissing the prominent scar lovingly. 

_I promise to never let you doubt about that my jewel_ , was Sehun silent resolution, entranced by how good it felt to caress all his lover’s body and make him fall apart in his hands in frantic sobs and gasps of pleasure when he finally let them come. 

The commissioned piece that Taemin send to his beloved brother was the most ravishing goldsmith work that the Southern Mountains Kingdom have ever produced. The half mask was made with an alloy of metals that imitated the colour of his sun-kissed skin. It was as light as a feather, perfectly adjusting to the shape of the damaged half of his face. The interior had a soft velvety finish that made it wonderfully comfortable to use. It was indeed a remarkable piece of art. 

After the anniversary festivities, Jongin always used it during activities that required to meet with people other than his family. He felt uncomfortable showing his cicatrix, preferring to hide it behind the half mask. Up to now, everybody had already grown accustomed to seeing the Noble Consort using the exotic accessory. Although half of his face was perpetually covered, many in the Imperial Court sighed dreamily watching him pass near them. The mysterious mask, the glamorous aura, his slim figure and his natural handsome features kept stealing hearts and nights of peaceful sleep more than ever. 

During family gatherings, he could manage without the cover. Both Jongin and the twins were apprehensive at first, but the carrier quickly forgot his worries when his children laughed while he covered their bellies with teasing kisses and Jongin felt his small arms hugging him tightly. The twins had missed their parent’s pampering. Momo was very young, so she was going to grow up thinking that his parent’s damaged face was something normal. Jongin felt relieved about that.

His brothers-in-law were as rowdy as always, completely overlooking the scar once they were reassured that it did not need any kind of dressing.

\- That’s a shame. – Had thoughtfully shook his head Baekhyun in disappointment after hearing Jongin’s explanation. - You really should reconsider to use it all the time. You look badass with that mask Nini.

Jongin had laughed so hard that his injured side started to hurt, making him wince and whine in pain.

Obviously, Sehun smacked Baekhyun on his head for making Jongin whine and Baekhyun had pulled his hair to show him how actual whines sound. It all turned into glorious chaos when Minseok joined the turmoil.

\- I’m no Junmyeon to put up with this childish nonsense. - Started nagging the mighty Emperor of the powerful East Empire, crossing his arms over his chest trying to project an intimidating aura.

The posture lasted less than a minute before Minseok broke character in a startled squeak.

\- By the Gods Baekhyun, you are going to leave our baby chick bald! Leave the chick alone right now young man! Sehun, stop trying to kick our brother, you are not helping either! That’s it, I’m going in and you two are going to regret it! 

Of course, Chanyeol and Luhan had been completely useless, spread all over the table and unable to catch a breath due to their incessant laughter. They were enjoying the Kim brothers’ shenanigans way too much for two adults married to them to do anything to stop them. 

Jongin had laughed and smiled openly while watching his family’s shenanigans, forgetting to think about how that wide smile was making his wounded face look like for the first time.

He hadn’t healed completely, and maybe he would never do, but he was proud of having been able to survive his scars. He finally felt happy and more like himself again, and that realisation made him smile even wider and laugh more freely. 

He loved and was loved by the love of his life.

He loved and was loved by his beloved children.

He loved and was loved by his large, supportive and wonderful family.

He was surrounded by love.


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you so much for following this story through its long journey. I enjoyed the ride very much. I hope you had enjoyed it too.  
> My mind was plotting for my sweet Jiyong to do some of his evil stuff to my favourite family once again, but it didn’t really fit into the main story in the way I already planned to finish it but I don’t know… maybe I will write some extra stuff just to give my evil Jiyong a chance to do one last evil plot. What do you all think, my lovely readers?"

**Epilogue**

\- Your Highness? – Interrupted Captain Do Kyungsoo from the other side of the tearoom door. – Prince Sehun is coming.

\- Thank you, Captain Do. I asked the maids to leave your refreshments under the camellia tree tonight. The sky looks lovely and the weather is quite nice.

\- Thank you, your Highness. I hope you hadn’t forgotten about the sea-weed soup. If my tray doesn’t have my soup again, I’m going to riot.

\- Sehun made sure that your soup was included this time, don’t worry. - Laughed the Noble Consort amused. - You are a menace, Captain Do. You spent too much time with that tease for my sanity.

\- Who is a tease?

The smile in the tanned man’s lips grew bigger hearing that voice. His lover’s voice.

\- You, of course, who else my love? – Replied confidently, scrunching up his nose playfully at the man that had entered the room after dismissing their Royal Guard with a thank you.

\- Really? Because I had never heard you complain before. – Murmured Sehun sensuously, kneeling behind him to embrace him and rests his face in the curve of his spouse’s long neck.

A furious blush covered Jongin’ s skin from the neck to the tip of his ears in seconds, making him shriek in embarrassment. I was all true. Sehun loved to tease him endlessly.

The stargazing sessions had been Sehun’ s idea. Jongin had been reluctant at first, concerned about their safety, until Sehun showed him the changes he had made in the chamber beside his mother’s tearoom. The room was allocated in a secluded area of the Palace, with other building walls surrounding its small exterior garden for privacy and silence. Under his instructions, the sliding exterior door had been modified, allowing them to see the sky without leaving the room. A safe and beautiful refuge for his beloved.

Jongin had loved the place since the beginning. He had also enjoyed their time learning how to use the Sky Map, so once he overcome his initial reticent, he welcomed the continuation of their studies and stargazing activities wholeheartedly. The first stars they had identified during their new stargazing sessions were their summer stars. They had laughed for days when they found out that Sehun’s star was aa planet.

When they found some difficulties interpreting the maps, Jongin had been the one offering to get some help. Sehun thought that he was going to ask Taemin for the contact information of his Sky Reader friend. He was wrong. So very wrong.

The Noble Consort, been the dauntless man he had always been, had entered the Dragon of the Valley’s prison chambers unannounced. To say that his visit caught the Empire’s prisoner completely out of guard was an understatement. The man had jolted, almost dropping the painting brush in his hand but of course, he recovered instantly. Instead of showing any sign of nervousness, he had bowed gracefully and welcomed his unexpected visitor properly, as if he were used to be visited frequently.

Since his imprisonment, the Consort Dowager had been kept secluded almost completely from the exterior world. Only Noble Lady Dami, his children, and Captain Choi wrote to him, and the letters and their replies were examined by Luhan to make sure he wasn’t plotting anything.

Minseok allowed the correspondence between the Dragon of the Valley and his sister and children due to diplomatic reasons but refused any kind of communication between the Consort Dowager and his former Royal Guard. He absolutely didn’t want to give that snake any privilege beyond what was strictly necessary, or the minimum opportunity to spread his venom and spiderweb of machinations. Jiyong had taken the rejection with an impassive face before producing a document, requesting its delivery to the Emperor.

The document was a marriage contract. Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong had secretly wed the same day the Consort Dowager left the Valley Kingdom. Captain Choi had, therefore, the legal right to be informed about his spouse’s whereabouts and keep in touch with him. The Dragon of the Valley was full of nasty surprises. Minseok reasserted his assessment of how truly dangerous his prisoner was after learning about his little ruse.

By being Consort Jiyong’s husband, Captain Choi would have access to the heritage of the second child of the Kwon State in case of the carrier’s death, either by natural causes or an axe on his neck, giving the military man economical support independent to the Valley Kingdom. Also, their marriage granted Seunghyun legal leverage over the Dragon’s children tutelage in case of emergency. It was an astute strategy, and Minseok almost got fooled into thinking that the Dragon of the Valley hadn’t also used this opportunity to finally be able to acknowledge and legalise his relationship with his now irrefutable clandestine lover.

Oddly enough, the prisoner’s correspondence was fairly homey.

Captain Choi’s long letters, while more professional than personal in tone, were always accompanied by delicate paintings with famous love poems, rare and expensive supplies to do Sky Maps or dried flowers. The Dragon of the Valley replies were more tamed than the ones one would expect between spouses, but he had the flowers and paints on tasteful display in the privacy of his bedchambers. 

His children always filled their letters with gossips, complains, reaffirmations of how much they loved him, and requests for advice. Jiyong’ s replies were full of reminders to stop annoying each other, thoughtful pieces of advice, reminders of his love, constant questions about their wellbeing, and white lies about how happy he was in his new residence. 

The Yang Royals were oblivious to the real reasons behind his parent exile, even thanking Minseok profusely for taking care of their beloved parent. They knew the Consort Dowager didn’t have the Valley Court’s sympathies, so they believed his change of residency had been out of his own volition. No one clarified their misconceptions, and Minseok even extended them an annual invitation to visit the Empire and their parent. The Valley Kingdom was their liege after all, and a controlled gesture of goodwill to keep the illusion was in order. 

To Jongin’s surprise, the Dragon of the Valley had been an unexpectedly patient and engaging teacher when he requested his help with the Sky Map. Seeing him effortlessly explain some tricky details about the Sky Map, it was easy to realise that he was an exceptional Sky Reader. No wonder how he had been so good at choosing the perfect night to kill someone in cold blood, without an ounce of remorse even under his present living conditions. The Sky Reader had even graciously insinuated that a request to make him more Sky Maps for the next seasons would receive a positive response. Jiyong hadn’t thrived in a foreign Court and obtained that high level of power by being wantonly petty.

At the end of the lesson, the infamous Dragon of the Valley had offered his farewells to the Noble Consort with a cryptic smile in his delicate face and an assertive:

\- You are a remarkable man, I wasn’t mistaken. You truly are the hidden treasure of the Southern Mountains Kingdom. Come to my humble cage whenever you need it, your Highness.

The Noble Consort Jongin had replied with a polite nod and left the place dawdling.

Prince Sehun had first panicked when Jongin told him about his visit, only to burst into laughter later and kiss his spouse senseless.

\- Now you know who was the one that called you a “hidden treasure”, my jewel. You are the best gem of the Southern Mountains.

\- That has to be the Celestial Premier. – Concluded Sehun, pointing out at the sky to show the three stars constellation. – At least it looks like the one drawn in the Sky Map.

\- I think you are right. – Acknowledged the other man checking the map, following the instructions the Dragon gave him on his last visit. – So that one has to be the Celestial Cereals. It seems that we finished with the Star mansion.

\- Let’s see. We already have four mansions completed from the seven ones in the Vermillion Bird of the South and we only need twenty-one mansions more with their respective asterisms for the other three Auspicious Beasts. – Observed Sehun with a whistle after some quick calculations. - Good to know that we have a whole year to see them all.

\- Don’t we have all the time in the world my love?

Sehun didn’t refrain from kissing his lover’s lips devotedly, smiling satisfied when his spouse cuddled against his chest comfortably. 

\- All the time in the world my jewel. – Vowed the fair-skinned prince, closing his eyes to enjoy the gentle warmth of Jongin’ s body and his subtle perfume. 

\- I love you Nini. By the Gods, you don’t know how deeply I love you.

Sehun voice was a whisper against his lover’s mouth, with one of his hands sliding up and down over his neck and the other brushing the tip of his fingers against the line of his spouse’s full lips purposely. 

\- Really? Words are easy my love. Maybe if you act upon it… – Teased Jongin, staring at Prince Sehun’ s dark eyes when he opened his lips to capture his lover’s middle finger with his tongue.

The wet sensation of his finger been sucked avidly by that naughty mouth made Sehun grunt, grunting even deeper when his index finger was added to the game. With a possessive grip over his lover’s thighs, he roughly separated them to hold them firmly against each side of his hips and positioned him over his lap. In retribution, the teeth around his fingers tightened before his lover slide them from the base to the tip of his trapped digits, scratching the skin slowly in a defiant attitude. 

Sehun almost growled when that tongue gave his hand one last, long and slow lick, thrilled by the challenge that that wicked grin was offering him. He wanted to devour the ravishing man in his lap so much that it was becoming increasingly painful to resist the temptation. So he didn’t. 

Desperate moans and grinding hips were Jongin’ s response at Sehun manhandling him to take away as much as he could of his robes with frenzied movements. Strong hands in Jongin’ s bottom, a firm push to make him kneel, and a knee pushing him forward, was all Sehun needed to do to had full access to his lover’s belly and crotch.

\- I love your golden skin. I love how it looks next to mine.

The tanned man almost crumbled when his lover’s lips kissed his abdomen reverently, the scar on his side, worshipping every part of his skin covered in goosebumps, moaning impatiently feeling those lips getting closer to his aroused member.

\- I love your sweet, sweet voice, but I love it the most when I hear you beg. Let me hear you beg for it my jewel. 

The Noble Consort gasped between shallow breathings when the fair-skinned man took one of his legs, passing it over his broad shoulder to get him closer to his face, and rubbed his nose against his crotch coyly. 

\- Please, don’t play with me like this. – Pleaded Jongin, scratching his lover’s shoulders in anguish when he felt a slow and hot exhalation being blown over his painfully hard member. – Please, my love, I’m begging you, please just take me. I’m all yours, my love. I’m only yours so please, just take me. 

Jongin’ s knees finally gave out when his spouse took his hard member into his mouth, only managing to maintain his posture thanks to Sehun grabbing his hips to keep him steady. He sucked Jongin greedily, enjoying the feeling of clumsy hands trying to take a hold of his hair or his shoulders unsuccessfully. But he enjoyed, even more, the short and choked intake of air that parted Jongin’ s pretty lips when he pushed his oil coated fingers inside him unexpectedly.

His sun-kissed lover threw his head back in ecstasy when those skinful fingers straight away touched the bundle of nerves that made him sob in despair, not knowing if he craved to get deeper into Sehun’ s throat or his fingers. The younger Kim Prince didn’t give him a chance to choose. He chose to give his needy jewel both.

Jongin came in Sehun’ s mouth with a strangled cry, crumbling into his lover’s arms to taste himself in his tongue. The Noble Consort let Sehun touch him in whatever way the prince wanted, carried away by the high of his orgasm. He wanted more, he needed more of those hash kisses, of his demanding touches and dominating hands placing him on the pillows on the floor.

\- Do you know what else I love from you? I love your strong, long legs. - Whispered Prince Sehun sweetly against the inner side of his lover’s thigh. – Would you let me spread wide open these lovely legs of yours?

\- Yes. – Gasped the young Consort closing his eyes, completely dazed when the man between his legs bit his inner thigh mischievously. - Yes, please, by the Gods, please I need you now. 

One quick movement was all Sehun needed to have his lover underneath his body with his arms pinned against the floor at his mercy. He entered Jongin’ s trembling body in one deep stroke and kept thrusting steadily hearing their mutual cries of pleasure with every one of them, absolutely lost in lust.

Their climax was so intense that the young couple was left breathless and spend on the floor in a mess of silk robes and pillows. Sehun’s hand quietly retrieved Jongin’s hand to place it on his flushed cheek. Jongin eyes stared at Sehun’ s eyes adoringly, smiling when his lover embraced him tenderly to rest on the pillows. They were so happy there, under the stars in the night sky and wrapped into each other.

Plush lips languidly kissing a blushed cheek, with tanned fingers getting lost in dark hair.

Pale legs embracing sun-kissed ones, with a panting mouth warming a tempting neck. 

_They were right_ , recalled Sehun, getting lost in the taste of the tongue that passed through his lips to get them locked in a filthy kiss. _They took a decision that I will never regret_.

\- I love you, my love.

\- I love you, my jewel.

The young Royal couple stayed there laying on the floor, with Jongin resting over Sehun’s chest hearing his throbbing heart and Sehun caressing his lover’s long, brown hair, letting the moon be the only witness of their marriage of love and devotion. 


End file.
